Freedom and Democracy
by LZW
Summary: Louise the Zero wanted a Familiar and used all her might and magic to open the portal. Little did she know about the true consequences of her spell and what it unleashed on the whole of Halkeginia. In an attempt to get a Familiar, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière may have doomed her entire world to change… Crack With Plot. OP America. Cover Art By: EpicTones
1. Chapter 1: A New World

A/N: Heavily inspired by Gate and memes, I bring to you, America invades Halkeginia! Do note that I will be lengthily replying to reviews in later chapter so the word count is likely to be inflated. However, I reply to reviews after I hit my word goal of around three thousand five hundred, so no worries about me using it to make up for lack of content. Now, since this is different from what I usually write, I will need to add one more paragraph below this for a change.

 **Disclaimer: The events, characters and entities depicted in this piece of writing are fictional. Any resemblance or similarity to any actual events, entities or persons, whether living or dead, is entirely coincidental.**

* * *

As the President of the United States of America sat in his spinning leather chair in front of a mountain of paperwork he sighed. There were many new policies he had to introduce and deny from people wanting to improve the economy of his nation. His fellow Americans all tried to help but few ideas were plausible. He sat now at his desk looking through a plan sent by a certain cabinet member who suggested invading another nation for resources.

'Idiot, starting a war for resources on Earth is crazy, we would be the centre of attention.'

Looking through the plan again just to be sure, he then stroked his chin.

'Of course, if it was another world then it would be a whole nother situation…'

Just as the thought was sent to the back of his mind to be archived for it impracticality, a portal suddenly opened up above the crest in the oval office. In panic, the President pushed the panic button below his desk and immediately, twenty Men in Black operatives with black outfits complete with sunglasses sprang forward and secured the perimeter. A weapon rack unfolded from the wall behind the President, he took a twelve gauge shotgun from it and pumped the weapon.

The agents surrounding the portal and no one moved for a few moments. After deadly silence for a few moments, the portal closed and the President ordered his emergency science team to the scene. A group of white lab coated people rushed into the office and began scanning the area for residual energy. After some investigation, the leader of the team reported to the President their findings.

"Mr President sir, we have detected a strange energy signature where the portal opened."

"Any chance of this being an attempt to attack American soil without anyone noticing?"

"Unlikely, when interviewing one of your agents, he said he saw civilians on the other side and what looked to be a stone wall with grassy ground."

"Any chance this is a portal from another planet?"

"It is possible, we never know what is out there but if they truly have developed a working portal system then they are surely extremely advanced."

"Doctor Zelinsky, I want you and your people to work on a way to maintain the portal, it might open up again."

"Yes sir!"

Just as affirmation was given, the green oval once again appeared and the scientists worked hard and deployed a strange metallic hexagonal frame around the portal. Tapping into the white house's special power supply and generators. they activated the device and the portal now expanded to fit the hexagonal frame. The frame was about as tall as an average door and so reached about two meters.

"It is done, the portal had been stabilized, however, I cannot guarantee it will last forever.."

"Amazing work Professor!"

The President then turned to the twenty Men in Black operatives.

"Men, this is a great danger and possibly an even greater opportunity for our nation. Take heed, for your return may not be guaranteed. I will not force it upon you, but I ask, who wishes to cross it?"

Two operatives stepped forward.

"Excellent, I trust you will not disappoint me Agent Smith and Agent Johnson. Your orders are to secure the area on the other side of the portal, there are hostiles on the other side. Neutralize the threat without lethal force, do not kill unless you yourselves are in danger. Any enemy neutralized is to be held at the portal location or a nearby safehouse for processing. You are free to take anything you need for the mission from this room, you have two minutes before the mission begins, move out!"

The two agents saluted with pride and went to their fellow operatives to secure weapons, ammo and gear. The President activated a switch below his desk and multiple weapon racks unfolded from the walls.

"That rack there is all tranquilizer weapons, take it all, we have close to zero intel on the enemy force's strength and I don't need you to waste your lives just because you run out of ammo."

The two agents saluted and headed towards the rack.

"Thank you Mr President!"

They were quite surprised at the amount of research put into tranquilizer weapons but supposed it made sense since you would likely want to keep whoever attacked the President alive for questioning. They checked their loadouts one last time before stepping into the portal for their mission.

They each had two fully automated tranquilizer rifles with five backup clips of thirty rounds. Slung over their backs were heavy weapons. Smith had a tranquilizer sniper rifle with three backup clips of five shots and Johnson had a rocket launcher with six tranquilizer gas rockets. The two agents both carried a handgun with two backup clips of twelve for if the situation required real firepower.

As an added safety measure, they brought along two flash bangs each. A breaching charge was held by Smith if there was a tough door that needed to be taken down and Johnson brought along an extremely long coil of rope to tie up captives. With a final nod, they stepped through the portal into the unknown. Once they crossed, the readings of the portal immediately went dead and the science team tried to hold on to what data they could and stored it away.

"So, any chance of replicating the portal?"

"Maybe, we have managed to trace and record the original energy signature. The portal seemed to have been maintained by some energy source on the other side and once they stepped through, it was cut off. Assuming we had access to inordinate amounts of power, it is possible to replicate the signal and reopen the portal through this frame."

"Excellent, this is the perfect use for Area 52!"

"You mean you are giving us access to that amazing facility!?"

"Yes, gather your team and prepare to move out, I'll tell the maintenance crew to boot up her generators and prepare for your arrival."

"What will be the first order of business after we manage to reopen the portal and stabilize it?"

"I would like to expand it, I expect for it to be big enough to fit a tank."

"Of course Mr President, I shall see that it is done."

The lead scientist led his team out and hauled the metal frame with them. Some Men in Black were sent to guard the Professors while some stayed behind in case the portal opened again and the President was moved to a secure location. While he was escorted, thoughts danced in his head about the possibilities if a new world was truly on the other side of the portal and he smiled.

'Maybe those ideas aren't so impractical after all…'

* * *

What met the two agents on the other side was a loud explosion as they stepped through. They were largely unscathed but knew that they weren't dealing with peaceful people. Smith activated his comm.

"Looks like they aren't friendlies."

"Then let's fill them with lead, or in this case, tranquilizer rounds!"

"Lock and load!"

The operatives donned their infrared goggles and made out the hostiles. Smith, the apparently mutually agreed leader, saw their targets and formulated a plan.

"There's a bunch of short ones and a tall one, I'll take him out and you sweep the shorties.

"Sounds like a plan!"

On the count of three, Smith and Johnson opened fire on the enemy forces using the smoke from the explosion as cover. He saw them run when a bunch of their allies went down. Making sure not to leave any witnesses, they gunned down any who tried to escape the onslaught of tranquilizer darts. When the smoke finally cleared, they managed to get a good look at who they fought and were rather surprised to find out they had attacked what seemed to be civilians.

"So, Smith, what do we do now?"

"Just tie 'em up, I'll make sure no one sees us and gets away."

So Johnson set to work on tying up the knocked out and Smith secured the perimeter. He noted they were in some medieval castle with a circular wall surrounding it. After proper inspection, Johnson noticed they all had some kind of magical foci and were dressed in uniform except for the adult who was dressed in blue attire.

"Hey Smith, check this out, they all got wands and shit, think we found Hogwarts?"

"Hardly, though magic isn't out of the question, this could be another world after all."

"So how are we breathing then?"

"Idiot, it probably has a similar atmosphere to Earth."

"Right."

A few moments later, Smith came and dumped a maid's body into the pile.

"Ya know Smith, I appreciate you watching my back and all but could you not add to my workload?"

"Can't be helped, how's the tying going?"

"Going good, only got a couple left plus the one you just added."

"They have rather peculiar hair though."

"Huh? Yeah, it's like a rainbow ain't it? We got red, blue, green, yellow, grey, black brown and even pink!"

"It doesn't look dyed either so unless we're in some gene splicing lab, we're definitely not on Earth anymore, though that would explain the strange animals like that flying eye and giant lizard. Speaking of which, tie those up as well, the guys back home will want to analyze them."

"Damnit, now how am I supposed to get my daily cheeseburger? There probably aren't any chili fries either!"

"I still wonder how someone like you managed to join the Men in Black... "

"I don't know either, guess I was too charming for the commander to deny me."

"Ugh, whatever, stash the bodies in that shed like building and destroy their foci, can't risk them escaping if they really do have magic."

"Roger that."

Smith and Johnson then hid in the shadows to discuss further actions.

"So what now, I doubt that was the entire population of this building."

"Maybe it was, it might have been a cult."

"Unlikely Johnny, there is a limit to optimism before it's just plain disbelief. I doubt they would build a castle to just to house about thirty people."

"Alright, then I propose we take them all down!"

"You sure we got enough ammo for that? I've used up about ten rounds earlier, I bet you spent the entire clip you trigger happy bastard."

"Whoops."

"Hmm, judging by its size, there should be around two hundred people here at most, assuming each one of these kids get private rooms and stuff like that."

"So we took down about forty just now, means there's about a hundred sixty left right?"

"I suppose, it seems doable and I don't think bunkering down is much of an option."

"Then let's do it! Command can deal with the ones we took down earlier themselves, for now let's have fun and secure the whole place!"

"Alright then, what do you suppose we take down first?"

"Let's secure that place first, looks like a kitchen, might have some food!"

"Of course, but I guess it's as good a place as any."

The two moved out and headed to the kitchen. There, a quick peek revealed a bustling environment of cooks and maids rushing to complete the feast they were preparing.

"Looks like it's gonna be lunch time soon!"

"Looks too packed to rush in and expect to come out unharmed, a flashbang should help."

Just as he was about to prime the blinding explosive, he heard Johnson and turned to see the man at the doorway with the rocket launcher over his shoulder.

"Fire in the hole!"

"You idiot!"

The rocket propelled tranquilizer gas bomb flew into the kitchen and exploded into a pink cloud, putting all inside to sleep while Smith and Johnson waited for it to disperse before entering. They went in quietly and made sure that all hostiles were knocked out. Johnson headed to the main table and picked up a loaf of bread. He was about to bite into it when Smith appeared behind him and bonked him on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Shut up and tie them up, dump them in the pantry once you're done."

"Whatever you say boss."

"I'll keep watch and think about our next attack location."

So the routine repeated itself and Smith once again was on guard as Johnson was stuck on bounding duty. Once he was done, he met up with Smith while chewing what sounded like an apple.

"So where to now?"

"We are going after the dining hall, they seemed to be quite rushed in their preparation, meaning that the meal time is close. If my guess is right, then what's left of the people will be there and we're gonna head there ahead of time to get into position."

"So we going in from the front or the back?"

"The back, there's the door not too far from the kitchen that leads into the castle, we'll move towards the hall through there and, based on what medieval castles were like, snipe them from the upper balconies."

"Right, lead the way then!"

The agents headed in and tried to navigate to the main eating area. The halls were surprisingly empty as it seemed most of the residents went to the hall ahead of time. This was proven true as the duo reached the large double door and opened it slightly to see the hall filled with people.

"Damn, guess navigating our way within the hall itself is no longer an option, we're going to need to head to the balconies directly, you go left and I'll head right, we should be able to find our way there without too much hassle from here."

The pair split up and went their separate ways, luckily meeting on opposite balconies overlooking the dining hall. Smith then activated his comm.

"Good, you made it."

"Yea, so what's the plan?"

"I'll open up with a sniper shot at the adults and continue to take down as many as possible, you use your rockets and take down as many as possible. There only seems to be two ways in and out of here, out the front door and where we were earlier."

"Sweet, gonna be a pain to tie 'em up after though."

"Don't worry, I'll actually help you this time."

"Cool, now let's get to work!"

The two unslung their heavy weaponry and took aim. The opening shot rang true and the dart hit one of the teachers square on. Smith had targeted the oldest looking one first, an old man with white hair with a perverted grin on his face. After he fell, chaos ensued as the tranquilizer rockets flew and impacted all over, releasing gas all over the area. A group of guards also rushed in to try to fight off the supposedly invisible enemies.

The two donned their gas masks as the gas got too concentrated and continued their assault. Johnson loaded up his final rocket and Smith fired off his fifth shot before reloading his sniper, chambering the new round into his weapon. It was then that a ball of fire hurtling towards them caught his attention.

"Get down!"

They both laid flat as the ball of fire barely passed above Johnson and a stray flame landed on Smith's hand, singeing it slightly.

"Dammit, they really do have magic, fire your last rocket and get down there, I'll cover you!"

"Got it!"

Now with a raised threat, Johnson fired off his final rocket at a group of adults, presuming them to be more powerful, and grabbed his rifle before heading down to the entrance where he split up with Smith. The agent who stayed behind shot down the few that actually tried to escape and tossed down one of his flashbangs to ensure safe entry for his partner.

"Get back, flashing them!"

After the explosive went off, Johnson kicked open the large door and fired off his weapon at the enemy, neutralizing as many as he could with each magazine. He had taken two of Smith's spare mags earlier and was happily firing away at the mages, aiming his weapon at those most hostile first. They barely stood a chance in their blinded and disoriented state. After an intense fight, the fighting finally died down and Smith headed down to meet up with Johnson.

"You look like shit."

"Hey, it's not my fault, them mages kept hurling fireballs at me and some even sent some weird wind blades my way!"

"Well at least we got them, this should be the last batch of people here but I'll check one round about the place and come back, start tying them up first."

"Hey cool, this old guy has a bunch of important looking papers!"

"Leave them there, command will probably take possession of it once they set up a processing facility."

Smith left after seeing Johnson show a thumbs up to acknowledge his order and went to look for survivors. He searched for a few hours and was nearing the last location he needed to search, a cupboard hidden in a corner of the dining hall. He opened it up to reveal a quivering with fear maid that turned away upon discovery.

"Hey Johnny!"

The agent stood up from his tying job.

"What?"

"We missed one!"

"Then deal with it quickly then come help me, my back's starting to hurt!"

Smith looked back to the girl and aimed his rifle at her. She used her hands to shield herself and spoke in a foreign language. It was then that Smith recognized it, she was speaking an olden form of French, he only knew because he was forced to sit through a lesson once. He hadn't noticed before as most of what the others said was muffled by the sound of gunfire but now that it was quiet he was able to make out the language.

"Thanks."

Then he shot her. She fell into his arms as her consciousness faded and he brought her to the pile where he and his partner tied her and the rest of the hostiles up. It took them the better part of the day and it was now late in the evening but all the targets were captured and secured. Now Johnson and Smith sat across each other at a kitchen table as they ate some of the food left there and discussed their next course of action.

"So what now, we wait for evac?"

"Yeah I guess, though now that I think about it, the portal is closed isn't it?"

"Oh no…"

"Ah I'm sure the good old US of A will figure it out and get the portal running again, worst come worst, we'll use these people as hostages for a huge ransom and live a life of serenity in the countryside."

"Ew, they better get that portal fixed fast or I'm gonna go mad."

"Relax, think of this as a vacation or something."

"Good idea, I'll take you up on that."

"Yup, I'm gonna kick back as wel-"

"Oh no you don't you better start work on your report. The Pres is gonna want a thorough report of our time and activities here, best get started."

"Crap…"

"Good luck with that Smithy!"

"Ugh, I hate doing reports…"

* * *

A/N: Wow haven't written a three thousand plus word chapter in ages, though it didn't take as long as I thought it would, guess it must have been real fun to write. As some may know, it is examination period right now, literally I am writing this on exam days, and so I decided to write something fun to relieve stress. I have not stopped working on my other stories but this is surprisingly interesting when I read it through and so I decided to post it.

Review, favourite and follow if you've enjoyed. Don't forget to check out my other stories, community and poll as well. Story status information can be found on my profile and you can make suggestions on my forum.


	2. Chapter 2: Diplomacy

A/N: Welcome to the second chapter! I actually wrote this before releasing chapter one as I plan to make this Fic one where I will always have at least one chapter written already that will only be released once another chapter is done, with the exception being the final chapter of course. In case any of you get confused, when the agents talk to non-Halkeginians it will mostly be Smith unless Johnson decides to have an outburst or something.

When talking to Halkeginians, Smith will usually be the one talking as well because Johnson can understand the language but can't speak it due to not paying attention during the classes. Right, enough of that, without further ado, let's move on to reviews for the story.

* * *

 _ATP: USA grab resources for democracy, so everything will be O.K ! and each and every killed native would be dangerous terrorist._

Yup, everything will be fine!

 _AbaddontheDevourer: Interesting. Would love to see the response from Halkeginia when they see a Century or Harbinger in the skies._

Oh I have something mentioned in this chapter which is much better.

 _Robo Reader 21: Okay, don't think it's impossible for black ops agents to neutralize a school of mages that would never suspect an attack of any kind, but your gonna need more than two agents cause that's hard to swallow. Also, the fact that they neutralized all the familiars there as well is very hard to believe, especially since one is a dragon._

Well, they were covered by smoke from Louise's explosion. The dragon would likely rush to try and find out what happened to its master rather than fly away in shock due to the bond. That made it easy picking for the tranquilizer gun. As for the kitchen, they used a rocket so not much issue there. For the dining hall, fine, my laziness made it difficult to believe but realistically, they used up a bunch of ammo and most of their supplies. The high ground advantage helped but remember, these mages are hardly combat ready. That is why Johnson and Smith took down the adults and braver students as priority targets. If you still don't buy it, then just pretend they are Master Chiefs from Halo on Easy difficulty or some other super soldier.

 _Guest: Interesting idea. Keep up the good work._

Thanks.

 _Gem Warrior: I found it very funny even if part of it is unbelieveable. The dragon, slyphid, would have reacted to Tabitha going down and one of them, Guiche's mole, would have dove in the ground. not unless they used a massive gas bomb to get everyone in a single shot before they realized it._

 _Other than that, the language problem is going to be hard to cross not unless they find Siesta and conscript her to be a translator even if they have to use japanese to get the messages across._

Sylphid would have wondered why her big sister suddenly fell over and started sleeping and end up getting shot in the process as she is still a child. As for Verdande… Let's just say that he was tired from the summoning, it's my story so just go with it. The language barrier won't be too big an issue. The President eventually will educate everyone to fully speak the language after some underhanded trade agreements with France or something I'm sure.

Since everyone apparently can't accept that America and guns are all powerful, I have added 'OP America' and 'Crack With Plot' into the summary so go and review about how awesome it will be to see Halkeginia be destroyed or something rather than how unrealistically strong the agents are please? Now, on to the story!

* * *

The sun rose slowly over the horizon as the body clocks of the two Men in Black agents kicked in and they awoke as they did everyday back in their homeland. The tranquilizers they used were designed to last an entire day so the portal either opened within morning or they would have a castle full of enemies needing to be subdued with barely any ammo.

Johnson and Smith took turns watching the field for any sign of the portal returning while the other watched the gates for any unexpected visitors. The morning was mostly uneventful in the beginning until Smith received a faint transmission from his comm. He was unable to make out what it said but knew it meant they were close to getting the portal reopened.

After a few moments, he heard the transmission again, this time stronger. He called Johnson back from the gate and waited with him for the portal to open as the transmission said. In five minutes, a huge green hexagon opened up which took up a large portion of the field and out of it rolled an armored personnel carrier. The APC opened up to reveal a squad of soldiers armed to the teeth with what seemed to be tranquilizer weapons. One of the men from the APC revealed himself to be the leader of the troops and headed towards the agents.

"Hey Johnny, let me do the talking alright?"

"Fine fine."

"I'm General Hoffman, I've already been informed of your mission, doing fine?"

"Yes, we have secured the building and neutralized all threats in the area."

"Quite impressive, I was told they were extremely advanced and yet here I see for myself they are rather primitive, medieval even."

"Yes, however, they appear to have magic. It, apparently, is what opened the portal."

"Magic?! You've gotta be kidding me, you mean I've just stepped through the portal into a world of fairy tales? What's next, you gonna tell me there's dragons?"

Smith pointed to a giant blue scaly creature rested against the academy building.

"I think that's a dragon."

"You're joking…"

He marvelled at the beast for a few moments before composing himself.

"Well, that's enough for one day, my orders are to secure any and all captives and bring them back to base for processing."

"Right, there are three locations where we have people held, that shed there, the pantry in the kitchen and the main dining hall. As for the animals, we left them in the field, the tranquilizer is going to wear off soon so I suggest you and your men get moving."

"No worry, there's more where that came from."

Just as he said, two more APCs rolled out from the portal, each carrying a squad of men who immediately reported to the General. He barked out his orders and sent one squad to each location where they moved the captives through the portal into the facility at Area 52. The agents were on standby for an hour or so and they watched the line of people disappear and appear through the portal with their human cargo. Hoffman turned to the two agents after talking on the comm.

"The President wants to see you, I'll lead you to him. Read this as we go."

The two operatives were handed a folder which detailed the details of the world they were in. They were supposedly on the continent of Halkeginia and a rough map was included in the file. The religion of almost the entire area was Brimirism, they worshiped some man as a God for founding magic and saw him as the Founder.

They followed the General through the portal and into a soundproof room in the basement of the facility. Along the way they found out that their current country was Tristain and its capital city was not too far from here. The area they invaded was actually a magic academy for nobles who were mages. Those without magic seemed to be treated as second class citizens only because of their birth.

"This is as far as I go."

Hoffman headed back to his duties and the agents continued down the hallway where they met with the man and his two guards.

"I trust you are well gentlemen. First of all, allow me to congratulate you on a job well done, do you have a report ready?"

"Yes sir, it is right here."

"Fantastic, I will need you here to answer any questions I have so please take a seat."

Johnson and Smith sat down before the President as he looked through the report Smith had prepared.

"Alright, I have a few facts I wish to clear up. Firstly, what is the strength of this magic?"

"I don't know too much but it seems that they use four elements, fire, water, wind and earth."

"Hmm, most interesting. Next, what is the belief there?"

"Not sure honestly sir, a bunch of them kept praying to something called Brimir when we fought them. They also seem to look down on those without magic."

"I see, so it is a religious magic based society?"

"I'm not too sure myself but I would call it a Caste System, where one is locked into the class he is born in and privileges are decided based on birth."

The President furrowed his brow and closed his eyes in deep thought for a moment.

"I feel it is our duty as human beings to help those who are less fortunate than us and to right those who believe in a crooked system. Having your entire life be decided based on birth is wrong. However, as you two have spent the most time there, I want to hear from you, do you think we should do something?"

It was then that the usually quiet Johnson spoke.

"Sir, permission to speak freely?"

He gestured his hand forward in acknowledgement.

"Let's give them some freedom and democracy!"

"Well said."

The President smiled and gestured for his two guards to leave the room.

"Right then, sorry to get you to do work so soon but I have a special mission and I need people akin to the place, making you two the best candidates. What I say now remains in this room gentlemen, back out now or be executed to keep your silence.."

The two agents nodded.

"America is falling, our economy is falling into a major recession that is going to be much worse than the Great Depression all those years ago. Frankly I don't know how much longer we can last…"

"Sir…"

"Hold your tongue Smith. We are out of options, either we take this land for its resources or face the collapse of our own nation. It is medieval and its caches of precious metals and resources remain practically untouched. I have authorized lethal force to be used on its inhabitants except those capable of magic, they are to be captured and used for research. Their magic is powerful and can revive our economy faster than you can say Bob's your uncle. Based on some interrogations, we have concluded that the mages are capable of transmutation, they can turn rocks into gold boy, rocks into gold!"

"So we are going to war?"

"Unofficially yes, I plan to take over the entirety of this new world and after draining it dry, we will start to move people onto through. The secret about this world beyond the portal cannot be known by any other countries, they will do anything to get a slice of the pie."

"What exactly is our mission?"

"Negotiation, I want the two of you to head over to the capital and speak to the Princess, she is apparently the ruling monarch of the nobles in the nation of Tristain since the Queen is in mourning or something."

"You wish for us to make her surrender?"

The President turned a laptop around to face the agents and it played a video.

"Yes, you will show to her this, a test bombing of our latest weapon, the Freedom Eagle."

"You mean to shock her into giving up for fear of her country being annihilated?"

"Correct, but of course I would not really bomb it, it is merely an empty threat meant to scare her. However, I do not jest about going to war to claim the land, if she refuses to surrender, I will not hesitate to initiate a hostile takeover of the entire nation."

"I understand."

"Good, your mission starts tomorrow, for today, the entire magic academy will undergo renovations to be transformed into a functioning military outpost."

"Understood."

The two agents left the office and headed to the canteen for lunch where Johnson brightened up from the serious mood the conversation had left him in upon seeing the burger stall. He rushed over to the store and purchased a cheeseburger and devoured it lovingly. It was frankly quite disturbing the way he did it. Smith, on the other hand, walked to the store he had loved the most and ordered a huge juicy steak medium rare with a side of coleslaw.

"So Johnny, what do you think the Princess is gonna be like?"

"She'll probably have some kind of special hair color like maybe orange, no wait, purple! She'll have purple hair, I know it!"

"Okay… I meant her personality though…"

"Oh, she'll be like an angel I bet, completely oblivious to the realities of the world from her position."

"Heh, we'll see I guess…"

They ate in silence after that and then decided to check on the upgrades of the academy after their meal. They reached the portal room only to discover the doorway was blocked by a familiar blue dragon. The portal had been expanded but even then the large reptilian beast could not fit through smoothly. Smith helped call a forklift over and used it to tug the dragon through. It finally was squeezed through after a couple of minutes and the duo made their way through the portal.

Across the portal, they found that the captured academy had been transformed into a pseudo firebase. The windows of the building were fitted with mounted guns and gun emplacements were set up along its circular wall. The flimsy metal gate had been replaced with a double blast door with guards posted on either side.

As if that wasn't enough, at the Headmaster's office which had a window overlooking the gates and facing the capital, Tristania, they installed a siege Howitzer and aimed it towards the capital. The large barrel required the glass window be removed and replaced with a metal barricade. The barrel stuck out like a sore thumb as it poked through an opening in the barricade.

"Damn this place looks like it could hold out forever!"

"You can say that again, hey look over there!"

Smith pointed to the portal where a large flatbed carried helicopters through. It brought an Apache and Pave Hawk. Behind it, another flatbed with an extended trailer carried a Defender, Venom and on the extended trailer sat an experimental Speed Hawk. A construction team soon followed and got to work onto one of the five towers along the academy walls.

"Wow, they're gonna turn those towers into helipads!"

"We're gonna have some major firepower here, what's next a tank?!"

As if spoken by the devil himself, when Johnson mentioned it, an Abraham tank rolled through the portal and came to a halt before the two agents. The top of it opened to reveal the General they spoke to earlier.

"I see you're enjoying the view?"

"You've gotta be shittin' me."

"'Fraid not sonny, we're preparing for a full scale take over and frankly, they don't stand a chance, we're planning to just roll this tank over and annihilate them with it if your mission fails. Even then that's overkill, it's like using a missile to destroy an ant."

"Yea, no joke…"

"The Pres insisted we bring copters along as well, though I doubt that's even necessary."

"You're gonna send them to recon the nearby area then?"

"That's right Smithy, there's bound to be a bunch of villages scattered around and until we get a working satellite in orbit, the helis are what we're gonna use to spot 'em."

"What's the plan when you do?"

"Based on new orders from the Pres, any non-mages are to be moved to that great expanse of land to the East of the academy where they will be integrated as US citizens. Them magic guys will be sent to the facility for R&D and weird animals like ogres and the like are to be sent through as well. The science guys are real happy 'bout that dragon the dragon the two of you bagged. They were practically drooling when we towed it to their front door. Hell, they even went to seek authorization for a separate facility to be built next to the existing one just for animal research!"

"Think they could whip up dragon steak?"

"Hahaha, I bet they could Johnny, though they probably won't like wasting the pieces. So Smith, what did you and the big man talk about?"

"We have new orders, our mission starts tomorrow."

"Already? Damn you guys just can't catch a break can ya?"

"It's how it is."

"Well I won't pry any further, you take care now, wouldn't do to lose the two of you to this place."

"Thanks for the concern."

After watching the base construction for a few more minutes, the two agents returned back through the portal and rested at their designated dorm room.

* * *

Morning came the next day and the pair awoke as usual. They exited the room and headed towards the armory where they loaded up their weapons. Today's loadout was different from the first. They each brought along a tranquilizer pistol with three backup clips of twelve as a sidearm for mages and a regular pistol sidearm with three backup clips of twenty.

For main weaponry, Smith wielded a standard issue assault rifle with five backup clips of thirty armor piercing rounds while Johnson took up dual submachine guns with ten backup clips of fifty anti-personnel rounds. Heavy weapons consisted of a rocket launcher with five backup rockets for Johnson and a katana for Smith.

Grenades consisted of one frag and one flashbang each. Both agents carried tasers for close quarters combat and had support equipment to top it off. Smith had a couple of breaching charges and Johnson brought along some duct tape. He greatly believed that duct tape could fix anything and that if it didn't you weren't using enough of it. The agent's belief was not entirely unrealistic as people had escaped from islands in duct tape boats before.

For good measure, the agents wore stab and bullet proof vests and covered themselves with a worn cloak to look like drifters in the city so as to blend in. They met with another agent on the other side of the portal which passed them the briefcase containing the projector with the video file of the Freedom Eagle testing set to play on activation.

He directed them to a Humvee and drove them through the blast gates to a forest on the outskirts of the city and dropped them off. From there, they trekked on foot to the city gates and got through without incident. Normally they would have been weighed down considerably by the weight of the weapons and equipment they were wearing but their tough training prevented that and even the stuffiness of the being compressed by the protective vests did not affect them much.

"So Smith, that big palace there is where the Princess is right?"

"Most likely, royalty always lives in huge palaces."

"How we gonna get in? I don't think we can just waltz in there like we own the place."

"I'll think of something, first let's focus on getting to it."

"Roger that."

So the pair made their way through the slums where most commoners lived and saw the utterly disgraceful state of the place. Everywhere they turned was a hungry person or child, barely able to survive on the little food their wages could afford them. Next came the merchants district where they saw a mix of mages and non-mages. The nobles pranced around with their guards as if they were lords and constantly abused the commoners they passed.

"You should be grateful we are benevolent enough to allow you to live here peasant, you should consider it an honor you are allowed to thread the same ground as us."

"Yes! Of course my lord!"

"Good, now give me an apple."

"At once!"

The man handed the best apple he had to the noble who looked at it distastefully.

"That will be five copper, sir."

"What? You expect me to pay!? Insolent fool!"

"No, it was merely a joke milord I swear!"

"Hmm, it better have been…"

Smith and Johnson moved on, completely astounded by how people were treated here compared to what they were used to.

"These nobles are just a bunch of assholes who think they own the place just 'cause they have magic. I would love to see their faces when we wreck their lives."

"Yea, them stuck up bastards better get ready for when we take over!"

"Not so loud, we're nearing the nobles district, do you want them to hang us?!"

"Whoops, my bad."

They continued through the district and saw nobles parading around the area with their guards and striking up conversation with others. They wore gaudy jewelry and pompous clothes, usually accompanied by a jewel encrusted cane or gold monocle. Smith managed to hear a fragment of one conversation as they passed.

"So how many slaves did you buy yesterday?"

"Got a couple of good ones, one's even a virgin."

"What? Come on, sell her to me!"

"Hmm maybe, they aren't that common though."

"I'll give you a hundred gold for her."

"I have enough money fool, I want…"

His face contorted in anger, they were trading slaves openly.

'Maybe a hostile takeover isn't so bad an idea after all…'

"Smith, snap out of it!"

"Huh?"

"Relax man, it'll all be okay, we'll make sure they get what's comin' to 'em."

Smith nodded and moved on through the district. Unfortunately, they did not get through without incident as they were stopped by a noble.

"Hey you two! Turn around."

The agents reluctantly turned to face the man but hid within their cloaks.

"What are you doing at the merchant's district?!"

Smith quickly thought of something to say in his mind and responded.

"We were sent by the magic academy to inform the Princess about a special celebration in honor of her."

"Hmm, very well you may go…"

They bowed and hurried away from the man towards the palace.

"Phew, we got out of that one luckily, so now how are we going to get in?"

"Er…"

"What happened to thinking of something Smith!?"

"Give me a moment!"

Smith closed his eyes in thought for a moment.

"I have an idea."

Smith primed his flashbang and threw it down at the nobles district.

"You crazy man?!"

"It'll get most of the guards away now hide!"

The pair hid in the shadows and saw as guards ran past them down to the nobles district to investigate the explosion.

"Move now!"

The two operatives charged through the gates while they were momentarily unguarded and made their way into the palace. No one questioned their presence as most nobles cared little for commoners and the commoners did not want to get scolded in the event that a noble walking by saw them not doing their tasks.

"That was easy, now we just gotta navigate our way to the Princess' chambers."

"Let's ask one of them maids, they should know!"

"No wait!"

Smith could not manage to stop Johnson before he moved towards a maid dusting a vase and asked her for directions. She looked confused for a second before Smith pulled Johnson out of the way.

"Terribly sorry about my friend here, we are looking for directions to the Princess' chambers."

The maid brightened up slightly when she understood the man and directed them to the room two hallways down.

"They don't understand English you idiot!"

"Right, forgot about that."

"You must have been one hell of an exception in the recruitment…"

"I already told you Smithy, I was too cool to resist."

"Yea, yea now c'mon, we've got a package to deliver."

"Sure thing..."

The two agents found themselves in front of a rather ornate wooden door, it had a golden frame and door knob and had an aura of luxury emanating off the wood.

"That's one fancy door!"

"Yup, guess we're not gonna be dealing with the benevolent ruler type."

"She'll still have purple hair!"

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"Of course, wanna bet?"

"Sure, we'll play with the usual wager."

"You're on."

The both shook on it and opened the door to see a lean figure looking out the window overlooking the city. As could be seen, unfortunately for Smith, she had purple hair.

'Dammit I lost the bet…'

She turned around and looked to see who had entered her room. What she saw was two cloaked figures at her doorway with their faces hidden under the veil of the cloth. She put her hand on her wand and eyed them carefully.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?! Answer or I will be forced to call the guards."

"Now now Princess, no need to get violent. We're envoys from the nation of America and have been sent here to negotiate on our leader's behalf."

They attempted to move forward into the room.

"Stay your place!"

Johnson and Smith stopped.

"I know not of this America you speak of and hence highly doubt your claim of being envoys, I require proof of such things before I even consider accepting your negotiations."

"Unfortunately, we have little in the form of proof you would believe so instead we will speak our minds and you can decide your next course of action from there. Does that sound agreeable?"

"Yes."

"Excellent, Johnson, set up the projector."

The agent got to work assembling the machine while Smith continued.

"Now, our nation has seen you and your noble system to be completely disgusting. Even on the trip to your palace our eyes were treated to a healthy serving of scorn and abuse from the nobles."

"I am awar-"

"As such, we have decided to declare war."

"War?!"

"Yes, we have come here to negotiate your terms of surrender."

"Surrender?"

"We are an extremely powerful country Princess, it will be a one sided slaughter should you wish to fight."

"I am not so foolish as to believ-"

"For a demonstration, please look to the wall over there."

Johnson activated the projector and the image of a vast desert was seen. The view then zoomed out to show the entire area and a small metallic object was dropped from a metal bird like object. Once the metallic object hit the ground, a humongous smoke cloud was created and the video fast forwarded to clear the dust cloud. What was seen left over was a huge hole and glassed over sand.

"Unbelievable…"

"Now, we will give you a minute to compose yourself but we expect an answer by then."

"I see…"

The Princess fell back on her bed, overwhelmed by the scene she had witnessed. She slowly processed the thoughts in her head and considered her options carefully. Halfway through her thoughts, she was torn away from her state of concentration.

"Princess, what is your decision?"

"Can I please get more time?"

"No, our military has already been mobilized and will reach the city by dawn the next day. We must have an answer now."

"I… I…"

"Every second you waste, our army inches closer to your land."

Taking a deep breath, the Princess composed herself and spoke.

"If you can guarantee the safety of my peop-"

"You cannot Princess!"

Just as she was about to surrender, a familiar voice cut her off. The earth beneath the agents formed into spikes threatening to pierce them as General Antoine de Gramont, who was listening in to the conversation, cast a spell to attack the intruders. Unfortunately for him, they managed to jump back in time to avoid the spikes.

"Princess, do not be fooled by their tricks!"

"But General, what if-"

"Get back!"

The General sent a earth lance towards the two agents. With their specially trained body and combat honed instincts, they managed to dodge the lance aimed at them. Smith turned to the Princess and gave her the final notice.

"Very well Princess, I suggest you rally your troops, for this, means war."

The two operatives ran off down the hallway when guards came to the General's side.

"Capture them, don't let them escape!"

"At once!"

With the Princess safe and the intruders routed, the General turned back to the Princess to check up on her.

"Are you unharmed Prince-"

A loud slap resounded through the palace as Henrietta smacked the General.

"I will formally apologize for that if they truly were lying General, but know this, you may have doomed the entire of Tristain…"

"We shall see Princess, but I highly doubt their imaginary country can stand against even us."

"Believe what you will General but prepare our army nonetheless, I expect everyone to be on standby, we may be in for a whole world of trouble."

"By your word Princess."

The man exited the room to carry out his orders and Henrietta laid on her bed staring blankly at the ceiling.

* * *

A/N: Wow I'm on a roll with this Fic, two chapters in two days, that's crazy fast for me, especially since I'm writing such long chapters. This already hit the four thousand mark before the reviews somehow, let's see how long I can keep this going! Also, if anyone thinks I hate America or something then I will say here and now that it is a great country.

The memes were just too good to resist and they danced in my head until I wrote this, causing me to laugh at awkward moments. The next chapter will probably go up once I hit twelve reviews or something. Of course, the condition of having a spare chapter applies as well. Now go and review if you want more, at least point out a mistake or something which I missed, saying 'Amazing Story!' is nice for encouragement and all but it doesn't really tell me how to improve.

As usual, favourite and follow if you've enjoyed. Don't forget to check out my other stories, community and poll as well. Story status information can be found on my profile and you can make suggestions on my forum.


	3. Chapter 3: Freedom

A/N: Here's the third chapter! I honestly don't see this story going on for long, US is way too strong at this point but I got a crazy idea which might just allow me to drag this on a little longer once they conquer Halkeginia. Now on to the reviews!

* * *

 _AbaddontheDevourer: I have a question. Is this story America centric or is it the Allies? Is this C &C Generals or C&C Red Alert. Sorry I'm just a little confused._

Moved to Private Message.

 _Neoxis1123: This is awesome, I like people putting a show of force._

America's all about sharing that Freedom and Democracy with others.

 _inuboy86: Well now the Dogs of War will be unleashed, look forward to the next chapter and I hope they don't kill or hurt Tabitha's dragon, I like her._

I don't know... Johnson really wanted that dragon steak...

 _trying to be so oh original: *whistles* Now thats some good military fanfic! These guys need a good rock bottom punch. As mom always said, when you hit rock that's when you see the summit._

Thanks, interesting thing for mom to say, might use that.

 _Gem Warrior: The last sentence said everything beautifully. Henrietta knows the nation is screwed. her only hope is unconditional surrender, an alliance which may not happen or a complete rout.  
_  
 _I would like to see what happened to the captives and if any of them get a chance to save their skins from fate._

This chapter caught my interest and kept me laughing in the end.

Glad you liked it.

 _TheManWhoWatches: First, thank you for putting the Guest, my comment, down this chapter and saying thanks to it. Keep the story rolling and may you have a happy and fruitful life._

Cool thanks.

 _Makatsu: I think this is your best fic yet. Also #12 review :D_

Thanks. Fine fine, here's your new chapter then Mr Twelfth Reviewer.

* * *

A rocket flew and impacted the ground ahead of the guards, sending most of them flying in mutilated pieces.

"So, any idea how we're gonna get out of this one alive?"

The two agents were running blindly down hallways in hopes of finding a way out. Smith was in deep thought as he continued to retreat and Johnson fired off his submachine guns at their pursuers. He cursed slightly when an arrow hit the projector he was carrying.

"I'm ready for a plan any time now!"

"Just shut up and shoot!"

"Gee, great plan!"

"Can it."

They continued running and evading their enemies but eventually they knew they would tire. Just as they found themselves cornered, a voice boomed over their comms.

"Somebody order an evac?!"

"Hoffman?"

"That's General Hoffman to you."

"Don't we outrank you?"

"I know you do, just wanted to say that!"

"Just get us out of here!"

The Pave Hawk helicopter from the academy earlier appeared outside the window on the left of them and its side minigun fired at the advancing troops, mowing them down.

"Get on now before more arrive!"

"Don't have to tell us twice!"

The two agents exited through the window and stepped into the fuselage where they sat back and relaxed.

"Hang on, gonna make our grand escape!"

The Pave Hawk banked hard left as it moved away from the main structure. The doors started closing as it hovered away and came to a full close just as one of the surviving guards shot an arrow and hit the door, causing the projectile to bounce off harmlessly. The chopper flew over the low walls of the castle and left the city limits before doubling back and flying back to base around the capital.

* * *

The lone survivor of the guards hurried to the Princess to report. He found out she was in a war preparation meeting and immediately burst into the room, ignoring at future consequences.

"Princess! The entire royal guard has been annihilated!"

It was not the Princess but General Gramont that answered him.

"What!?"

"They had strange powerful muskets which were able to fire an endless stream of bullets and a handheld cannon which fired explosive giant arrows!"

Now the entire war council gasped in shock, save for the Princess.

"Impossible!"

"Then, they escaped in a giant metal bird with an even more powerful, faster firing, musket on it."

They fell back in defeat as realization of who they were picking a fight with finally dawned on them. Most of the members initially thought it to be the ramblings of an inexperienced ruler and paid no real heed, but after the revelation, most could not even stand straight. The Princess sat firmly at her end of the long table but in truth was also internally shocked.

"Do you now see the scale of the threat we are dealing with?"

"Do you think surrender is an option?"

"They have said that we either surrender when they asked, or prepare to be annihilated. Due to the General's actions, we are now caught up in a war we cannot win."

"But surely if we lay down our arms they wil-"

"They despise the ways nobles are ruling and that negotiation session was the only one they would hold before deeming us as beyond saving. And we attacked them."

Everyone present, especially General Gramont, lowered their heads.

"Perhaps if we tell them we will change our ways?"

"I am not confident that will work, even if we force the nobles to accept commoners as of equal status and they let us be, there will still just be discrimination and the agents of this, America, will no doubt find out about it and declare war anew."

The room remained silent as the occupants tried to think of a solution to the problem.

"Our only course of action now is for me to go to them personally and request that they accept our surrender, lest we face a one sided massacre."

"You cannot Princess!"

"My words are final Cardinal, General, order the troops to stand down, I will not allow my people to be killed meaninglessly."

"Yes… Your majesty…"

"Prepare the carriage, the city guards will no doubt have seen the direction they were headed, I will go towards it and find their base."

The room was silent as their ruler left, unlikely to return.

* * *

Aboard the Pave Hawk, the General addressed the agents through the comm.

"So, I assume the mission was a failure?"

"Negotiations broke down, we were close though."

"Well close doesn't cut it, time to roll out the big guns."

The copter closed in on the firebase and to the East of it, a small village could be seen.

"Hey Hoffman, was that settlement always there?"

"You mean Americo?"

"That's its name?"

"Yup, they named it themselves. It's made of the people we liberated from nearby areas. They were rather sour about leaving their homes at first but when we told them about our no noble policy, they rushed to get a good spot!"

"Wow, must really hate them magic guys, though no surprise, you shoulda seen the way them pompous bastards acted in the capital."

"I get the feeling I don't want to."

"You really don't, but anyway, how much of the country have the copters covered?"

"We've scouted about half the area, most of our recon teams are already dispatched to round up the villagers and capture the nobles."

"Wow, I expected you to take much longer than that."

"This is apparently the second smallest country, though based on our intel, it has the most mages with one in ten being a magic user."

"Really now, must suck to be a non-noble here then."

"You know it. We've also started to implement the change from their currency to ours and I'll be damned how much gold we're getting off their pocket change."

"Any new orders from the President yet?"

"Not yet, you're on standby for now, let us do the rest. Oh, before I forget, we found an old rocket launcher in the vault, not much to look at but keep an eye out for anything else from our world here, it might lead to something."

"Got it."

The helicopter touched down at the helipad of the earth tower and its rotors slowed to a stop. The maintenance crew came to refuel and rearm the bird while the General headed to the tank. Johnson and Smith decided to watch the action from a front row seat and headed to the top of the front wall. Just as the engine of the tank was revved up, the scout at the top of the base reported in.

"General, there seems to be a carriage approaching at high speeds."

"What? I thought negotiations broke down! You mean we scared them into surrendering with just the appearance of our heli?"

"No idea, though we should at least meet with them in case it's important."

"I don't remember you outranking me private, but I'll take your suggestion. Smith!"

"I hear ya Hoffman. Johnson, give me support."

"Oh sure, just try to dodge it."

"You better not blow me up with that rocket!"

"Alright, but remember that I won the bet…"

"Damn it you remembered, whatever we'll settle it later!"

"Fine by me, now get down there."

Smith leapt off the wall and landed safely before dusting himself off and straightening his jacket. He waited patiently for the carriage to arrive while Johnson had the target finder of the rocket locked onto the horse powered vehicle. The transport came to a stop before the agent and out came a pompous noble, completely unexpected by Smith who thought it would be the Princess.

"I am Count Mott the Wave, Imperial Messenger of the Palace, and I demand to know what is going on here, who are you people!?"

Smith facepalmed, pissed that he had gotten worked up for no reason. He then put his hand to his ear and activated his comm.

"Tranquilize him."

A sniper shot could be heard in the distance and a dart hit the Count in the forehead before he collapsed. The guards raised their weapons immediately but dropped them and surrendered when they saw the large weapon the man at top of the walls held aimed at them. The maids also came out from the carriage and put their hands up.

"Please don't hurt us, we were forced to do this!"

"I know, now relax."

A pair of soldiers ran through the blast gates as they opened and secured the Count's body before bringing him into the base for processing.

"We're the US Army and have come to liberate your people from the clutches of the nobles. See that there? That's the settlement where those we rescued now reside."

"Amazing, to have such power to defeat a noble in a single hit."

"If you wish to assist us then just come in and help mark any settlements you know of on the map, we will go and bring the people here. If not, just head over to the village, or rather the town, over there and make yourself at home."

"Thank you!"

The servants and soldiers went their separate ways and the patrols resumed as per usual. The tank was once again revved up and begun to move when, again, the scout reported a carriage on the horizon.

"I want to go and blow stuff up damn it, not negotiate! Smith, Johnson, get your asses back there and deal with it!"

"It better be the Princess this time…"

So once again, Smith went off the wall, this time kicked off by Johnson, dusted himself off and straightened his jacket. Following what happened earlier, the carriage, now pulled by unicorns, came to a stop in front of Smith and out came a female with purple hair. The agent sighed in relief when he was not disappointed.

"Good to see you again Princess."

"Again? Oh, you must be that envoy!"

"Yes, that would be correct. I assume you've come here to surrender?"

She nodded solemnly.

"Know that our terms will not be as loose as when we came to you."

"I understand."

"Very well, I will allow you one last chance at negotiations but know that this is of my own goodwill as our leader has all but authorized the destruction of your nation."

She visibly flinched at the news but tried to remain calm. She entered the base where negotiations took place in the newly renovated meeting room. The terms were fair enough for the threat her country faced and she accepted them under the assurance that her people would not be treated unfairly.

"We will need you to leave your carriage here and accompany us in our transport back to your city."

Henrietta nodded in response and was led onto the Pave Hawk which was, reluctantly, piloted by the General back to the palace. There, the Princess was dropped off and convinced the guards to remain where they were. She then addressed her people from the balcony aided by the helicopter's broadcaster as it hovered above her as a show of dominance.

"My people, Tristain has surrendered to the nation of America and must now abide to their terms. Know that they have guaranteed that they will rule fairly but demand that all nobles be stripped of their titles."

A massive riot broke out in the nobles district at the news and cheers broke out in the merchant and slums district. A wave of nobles charged to the palace gates before a rope fell from the strange metal bird atop the Princess and Agent Johnson rappelled down it before unleashing a torrent of tranquilizer darts with his dual submachine guns.

"We stand no chance against them, as demonstrated just now. I beseech all of you to lay down your arms and surrender peacefully for more of their weapons are merely outside our capital city. They have already taken the magic academy with a mere two soldiers and have threatened to wipe us out if we resist any further."

All opposition died down at the news. A second rope dropped off the other side of the copter and Agent Smith slid down it to take the Princess' place.

"This nation, is now under the government of the United States of America!"

Cheers from commoners echoed through the city at the announcement.

* * *

It was dark. She couldn't see a thing when she awoke. She felt around for some kind of surface and soon found a wall. It was smooth, her hands slid when she tried to get a grip on it. She stood again but just as she stabilized herself, lights flashed on. It was too bright and her eyes took a few moments to get used to it before she could see clearly. She looked around and founder herself in a white room with black lines on the walls, floor and roof which drew a grid of squares.

'Where… Am I?'

A speaker mounted in a corner of the room perked up at the question.

"I see you are awake Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière."

"Who's there?!"

"My name is Doctor Zelinsky, you are said to have a special kind of magic which is different from your peers."

"And what about it!?"

"Now now, no need to get angry. We in fact marvel at your power and would like to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Indeed, we have deduced that it was you who allowed us access to your world through the portal."

"Portal? Right, the summoning ritual! You must be my familiar then, I demand you let me out of here!"

"Muahahahaha! If you believe that simply by opening the portal we will treat you like a Queen then you are sorely wrong. You are a test subject in our facility Miss Vallière, and we intend to fully utilize you."

"What? No… This isn't supposed to happen, I was supposed to summon a Griffon or Manticore and prove all my classmates wrong…"

"Let us move on to the first test shall we? Use your magic to blow up that target there."

A basic cardboard target dummy sprouted from the ground a little ways in front of her.

"No! I refuse!"

"That's too bad, I guess I'll check back in an hour then."

The lights were then turned off, the target was retracted and Louise was once again plunged into darkness.

"No, wait!"

Her plea fell on deaf ears as she was left alone in the room again. Knowing it wouldn't do anything if she tried to call out, she made her way to a corner of the room and curled up into a ball to try and conserve heat for the room was quite cold without any heating. Louise soon felt unconsciousness take her as her mind continued to wander without anything visible to catch her attention. The hour passed slowly and she awoke with a start when the lights once again turned on.

"Hello Louise, I am back! Did you miss me?"

"No."

"Oh, then I'll just get going now then. Shut the lights!"

"Wait come back!"

She was once again ignored and forced to wait on her own for another hour. This time, she spent it thinking about others.

'I wonder what the Princess is doing, I don't even remember what happened after the cloud of smoke from my explosion… These people must have taken me when I fainted for some reason… I hope that Zerbst got taken as well, I can't stand her! I wonder how long it's been since I was out, mother should be looking for me soon right?'

Thoughts floated around in her head as she used the time to think about things she normally wouldn't, like how her fiance Jean-Jacques Francis Wardes was doing. It was then that she realized she was starving and held her stomach in pain. The hour passed gruelingly slowly as Louise contemplated a great many thing while ignoring her starvation and soon the lights turned on again.

"Greetings Miss Vallière, I trust you are willing to cooperate now?"

"Fine, I'll do your stupid test…"

"Wonderful! Now, here is your wand."

A slit opened up in the ceiling and her wand fell through. She just barely caught it and waited for the target to appear, which it did. However, to the dismay of Doctor Zelinsky, she did not blow up the target. Instead, she turned her wand to the nearby wall and attempted to blast her way out. Her efforts were in vain however as, with the exception of some soot, no visible damage was shown to have been caused to the metal wall.

"Now now Louise, you disappoint me. I thought you were going to cooperate. I even went and blast proofed your room so you would not hurt yourself with shrapnel from your explosions and this is how you repay me, by dirtying my nice wall!? You can just feed yourself then little missy!"

"Huh? Wait! I was just testing my magic is all! I didn't mean to dirty your wall!"

"Really? Well I guess that makes sense, go and blast the target then."

"Right."

After multiple misses, Louise finally hit the target and it became a smoking heap. The scene one who see when he looks at the aftermath would be rather shocking. It looked as if a helpless soldier was forced to stand in the middle of a mortar testing field before one hit him directly and he turned straight to ash.

"Hmm, your accuracy could use a bunch of work but I guess we can iron that out with some tweaks to the siphon program."

An exhausted Louise fell back and laid flat on her back while panting heavily.

"Rest, I will be back in an hour."

The lights remained on as the voice disappeared but a loud noise echoed through the room and Louise's stomach growled in anger. The voice returned an hour later as promised and this time, no target was set up for the test.

"Now Louise, I want you to put all your power into one explosion. It doesn't matter where, I want to use it as a gauge for your power. You can even use it to try and escape again. This will be the final test so do this and you will be released from here."

With new hope, willpower swelled up in Louise as she tried her hardest to create an explosion that would be enough to gain her freedom. She didn't trust these people to actually let her go free after the test and so tried to brute force her way out, figuratively of course, she would actually use magic. After all, magic beat everything right?

So she focused all her energy. All her anger at the people who captured her, all her hope of being set free, all her concern for her loved ones, all her hate for the Zerbst who she hoped suffered as much as she did. She poured all her emotions into her spell in one last ditch effort to prove that magic was still superior. The resulting explosion engulfed the entire room in a white light and fried all the electronics not protected behind the blast proof material and the backup speaker had to be used.

"Alright, you've done well, eat up. We will come to get you in a couple of hours."

The broadcast ceased but the lights remained on this time. She sincerely hoped they would give her something half decent to eat, though she doubted it based on her treatment so far. To her amazement, she was treated to a banquet. Out from one of the now black walls unfolded a table with a delicious feast fit for ten kings as food ranged from basic sumptuous ones like steak to exquisite dishes she had never even heard of, let alone seen, before in her life.

One such dish was a stack of round pieces of dough with a sticky golden honey like sauce covering it. She deduced that it was to be eaten with a fork and stabbed the utensil into the top of the stack before walloping it whole. All etiquette had apparently left her due to just how hungry she was. The noble lady then proceeded to consume an inordinate amount of food in a completely unlady like manner to satisfy her previously ignored grumbling belly.

Content with her meal, she laid belly up on the bench that came with the table and slowly felt herself feeling very sleepy. Darkness took her once again as she slumbered but a thought went through her mind right before she blanked out. She wondered why she was tired despite having slept earlier but was too fulfilled to question it further and slept.

* * *

A/N: Another long chapter in one day, wow. That's three for three, not slowing down yet, I should really be studying… Next Chapter Review target will be twenty-one, so get reviewing! Spamming doesn't count though so don't get any funny ideas.

As usual, review, favourite and follow if you've enjoyed. Don't forget to check out my other stories, community and poll as well. Story status information can be found on my profile and you can make suggestions on my forum.


	4. Chapter 4: Under New Management

A/N: First, sorry about being one review late but the next chapter was slow to start. Anyway, here is where it gets darker, oo scary! Behold, science and magic meet, and the nightmare begins… I wonder why the story suddenly took such a dark turn, didn't really expect this to happen... I'm actually beginning to think this actually falls under M already, but nah, I'm sure it will be fine at T! Not really satisfied with second half of the story though but whatever, on to reviews!

* * *

 _AbaddontheDevourer: So now that's Tristain done with. Guess they have to just conquer Albion, Germania, Romalia and Rub al' Khali then the entire world will be under the control of the US government. Can't wait._

You forgot Gallia but they won't act yet, they want to make sure Tristain is fully theirs first.

 _Guest: Darn... I was hoping Tristan would go to war._

Go to war and do what? Be annihilated? I plan to have at least one nation go to war so no worries, you will get to see America mow them down yet.

 _Reishin Amara: I agree about Tabitha Dragon! Don't you dare hurt the cutesy!_

 _Besides.. Something tells me when they get ready to dissect her she'd scream out with her real voice anyway… And when she talks.. The oh shits go around._

But what about Johnson's steak? Oh fine, I actually already have something planned so Johnson can get dragon steak elsewhere.

 _inuboy86: It looks like the world is a changing, keep it up can't wait to see what reforms are made in Tristain._

This Chapter actually covers that in the second part.

 _trying to be so oh original: Wait she was asleep all this time!? Man Halkeginia was weaker than I thought and believe me that was putting the bar low. And my phrase was miswritten it's when you hit rock bottom you can see the top._

Alright, will keep that in mind. As for Halkeginia being weak, come on, you're asking them to use medieval weapons against a tank. Don't even try to add dragons 'cause tanks are obviously fireproof. Even Earth magic would at most be able to create a golem and toss the tank but if Tristain went to war and really tossed the tank the General was in, the gun embedded into the academy would start to bombard the city's palace into nothingness until the General was recovered by one of the helis. Then again, the mages could transmute the tanks to squash the people inside… Okay, I now know one way the nobles will try to fight with when they go to war.

 _TheManWhoWatches: Please make the story faster, I check the story for updates constantly._

Just make an account and link it to your e-mail or something then, it's gonna start to be slower and slower before Chapters come out because the review goals I set will increase at an increasing rate. If you want to know the formula I use, it is R = _n(n + 4)_ where _n_ is the Chapter number the story is currently on. Of course, remember the rule of me having a Chapter already written still applies.

 _Sane Light Aribeth: Sup LZW, see you made another story about Foz/Znt... Honestly, I think that this quite came out almost perfectly cooked, (few grammar errors here to there) but still quite good, I hope next chapter will still be as interesting as this one... Anyways, Cya later! (And no, i dont really think there is nothing to improve)_

 _With no so much $anity left,_

 _-Sane Light Aribeth_

Yea, it is fun to write for Zero no Tsukaima, I just can't resist the thought of, instead of a regular useless person coming through the portal, something monstrous appearing and turning Halkeginia upside-down. Mind pointing out where those grammar errors are? Just telling me I have errors doesn't really help me find them. As for you, when are you gonna update The Demented Familiar, I've been waiting for ages…

 _Guest: Do another chapter darn you!_

Review properly darn you!

 _ATP: Excellent work, but remember that ZnT is harem story - President should get all girls, including Eleanor and Agnes._

So what you're saying, is that I should make the President a huge pervert who conquers nations for women?

 _Appbeza: Ooh, it's nice to see this AU America treat their science subjects with civility. So, this America is not a hypocrite to their ideals. Subtle techniques are much more civilized than harsh one such as physical torture. That gives me hope that they will not use barbaric ways to study more into their magic._

 _I wonder if America will find a way to integrate mages into their society and be equal. Well, at least the the ones that were commoner raised or non-arrogant former nobles like the Princess._

 _Anyway, thanks for an enjoyable chapter._

 _\- Appbeza._

Your welcome, though you won't be thanking me after this chapter.

* * *

Louise awoke and found herself unable to move in a dimly lit room. She looked down and saw that she had been strapped to a metal plate and forced vertically to the wall. She genuinely feared for her life now as not only had her wand been taken away, but her movement was also restricted. She then looked around and saw that to her sides, there were other mages, all in the same state she was but all unconscious. A voice then came through a hidden speaker behind her makeshift bed.

"Hello! It's your favorite Doctor Zelinsky! I see you are awake, fantastic, we can now begin the process."

"Process?"

"Yes, the process of extracting your magic."

"What!?"

"It really is a hassle that we can't do it when the mages are asleep. Now let us begin, come along Miss Vallière."

The metal plate she was strapped to then started to move from its position on the wall. It jerked off its securer and the pole attached to the back of it followed a path in the ground. It made its way through a narrow hallway with a reluctant Louise stuck to it. She soon found herself whizzing past rooms exactly like the one she had been held in, all filled with mages. She could have sworn she saw the Zerbst in one of the rooms.

"I have to say though, it really was difficult to find a suitable container for your unique magic. We easily identified that Sapphires could hold Water Magic, Rubies could hold Fire Magic, Emeralds could hold Earth Magic and Quartz could hold Wind Magic but yours, yours was a tough one to figure out. We tried all manner of gemstones while you were asleep to see if any resonated with your magic but only when we tried a Diamond did we get a slight reaction. It was quite a hassle but we finally got a suitable Diamond to house your power."

"No! Let me out of here! I won't let you take away the one bit of evidence that I am a noble!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter my dear, the decision is final. Oh look, there's some Siphon Generators now! Look through those windows Louise, this is the power of what we can achieve when science meets magic!"

The soon to be de-maged girl looked out through the glass and saw huge metal monstrosities. There were four prominent types she saw. One seemed to be powered by a sparkling Sapphire and was transmuting water it pulled from the air into some strange substance. Another had a glowing Ruby in its back and was lighting the strange liquid on fire after it had been pumped into a strange metal cylinder. A third had a glimmering emerald and was fed rocks which were spat out as gold. The fourth variant had a shining piece of Quartz in it and was blowing a turbine.

"It really is amazing, your magic is completely self sufficient, it literally creates energy! This goes against some of the basic principles of Physic, not that it matters now that magic is involved. I originally thought that the amount of power required to keep the portal active would be too much to warrant a prolonged stay but now things have changed. How does it feel girl? To know that the very magic you nobles prided yourselves on is what allows us to continue our invasion!"

"No… This can't be happening, Brimir will save us! I believe in the Founder!"

"Hah, pathetic, you're worshipping some man who founded magic, you should be cursing him instead, for he is the one who brought you to your doom! Don't go thinking we will keep some of you with your magic to create more energy sources either, look to your left."

Looking to the left, Louise saw a machine with two slots for small objects. A lab coated man walked up to it and put two Rubies inside, one which was filled with magic and another that was empty. The gemstones entered the construct and after a few seconds came out. Now both shined with magical energies.

"Do you see that girl!? We can duplicate the magic in the gemstones with ease, we plan to drain all of you dry! You should rejoice, your people helped us to achieve what most people didn't even hope to dream of, Perpetual Energy!"

"Why did this happen… Why…"

"Cheer up, I'm sure you'll feel better afterwards."

They entered a room which housed a large ominous looking device. It was a large robotic arm with a claw at the back which held a perfectly spherical clear flawless Diamond. Louise's transport plate tilted to a thirty degree angle facing the machine and she closed her eyes in fear. An electric charge began to flow into the arm as it powered up.

"Now, try and relax Miss Vallière, this might sting just a little."

The hand of the arm opened up and latched onto where her heart was.

"Oh, did I say a little? I meant a lot!"

The machine activated and Louise's eyes shot open in pain. She felt as if her soul was forcefully being ripped from her body. Her entire form jerked and spasmed as she felt the magic being pulled out of her. Slowly she got more and more tired as her energy was drained from her. Louise eventually lost the will to resist and the pain started to numb bit by bit.

The process eventually ended and Louise, barely conscious, felt empty inside, as if a part of her was no longer present. That was to be expected of course, considering she just lost her magic. Strangely, with what little energy she had left, Louise smiled. Even she had no idea what she was smiling about.

Perhaps she was happy that no one would call her a Zero anymore since they would all lose their magic as well. Though that probably wasn't it because they could now truly call her a Zero instead of doing it as a jeer. Maybe she was relieved that her rival, Kirche, would suffer the same fate she had, that she would also be a Zero. Yes, that was likely it, the irony of how her rival's insult now applied to herself.

Then again, she could also have been happy about losing her magic. It was a strange thought, one that did not really seem logical at first. Though after some consideration, it seemed to make the most sense. She had always lived with expectations by being born a noble and yet having failed to do proper magic. Maybe, deep down, she always wanted to be without magic, to be without the burdens and responsibilities of a noble and just live a simple life…

* * *

The American flag flew high above the palace as the city of Tristain came under new management. Firstly, the nation was dubbed Neo Tristain. Communications were difficult at first due to most of the staff not being able to speak olden French but they managed to link some words to the modern French they knew and the course they took the day before helped to improve understanding.

The first major course of action taken by the new government was, of course, the abolishment of the noble system and the gathering of nobles for 're-education' at the facility in Area 52. Next followed the conversion of currency. The terms were disliked by some but were generally accepted. People were to convert all their money into Halk Creds but there was an upper limit to the amount of money returned as it wouldn't do to have people like the nobles still being richer than the others.

A few days passed. Once the basic rules and regulations had been set up, education took priority as old or redundant buildings were converted into schools which taught people how to read and write English. The normal people gladly accepted the free education but some decided to continue working and only sent their children to school.

New food had yet to make its way into Halkeginia but kitchens and other area started to undergo renovations to transform them into more advanced forms, capable of more energy efficient, quicker tasks. Slavery was also abolished completely as all noble homes were turned inside out. One main offender was apparently Count Mott for the enslavement of many a maid and he never exited the portal again.

Plans were made to expand the city boundaries to a humongous five thousand square kilometres, enough to absorb the academy and Americo. Excavators were sent to look for precious metals and other valuables within the ground in and around the city before groundwork really began. Luckily, nothing was found and the plans were finalized. The people lived extremely happily under their new leaders and actually began questioning where the nobles had gone.

Many were ecstatic about the equal opportunity system of government and were glad that the nobles no longer ruled over them with a magic steel fist. The new technologies introduced in areas such as farming practically had them jumping for joy at the large increase in productivity which was about tenfold what they would normally yield.

As a result, no one went hungry in Tristain as coverage plans were created for the less fortunate and the price of many goods fell to astoundingly low prices due to the high supply available. The skeptics were quickly appeased in the few days following the change in government with these changes and began to actively support the new government.

There was of course some opposition from radicals which believed so faithfully in Brimirism that they wanted to be ruled by nobles but they were few and far inbetween. Those whose family members had been lost when the palace was attacked grieved the loss but did not blame the agents, instead blaming the nobles for forcing their loved ones to fight such powerful people or risk losing their jobs. It was obvious which they would choose and so fought to earn their pay.

Merchants were an interesting group as they helped to spread the word of the new government to the neighbouring states which was what originally got the other leaders to take an interest in the new government and send spies to investigate. Only thing, most of these spies either wrote back that they would not return or, in the case of mages, mysteriously disappeared without a trace.

To increase the defence of the area, multiple radio and guard towers were erected across the land which helped to relay transmissions and detect any foreign objects. More reinforcements were also called in from the homeland and a truly frightening force was now present in Neo Tristain. As an unexpected side effect, people from all across Halkeginia starter to migrate to Neo Tristain due to its new system which put everyone as an equal.

Smith and Johnson were having the time of their lives, they recently quelled the last bit of rebellion by the nobles. It was mainly from the Guldenhorf family which claimed it would not recognize America's leadership. Quite surprisingly, it wasn't the agents which brought them down, their very own oppressed employees turned on them and spiked their drinks. The main complaint was about the supposed Princess of Guldenhorf, Beatrice Yvonne von Guldenhorf, who bossed them around to no end.

They now relaxed in a hot spring after a hard day's work. Based on current intel, the higher ups would begin formal negotiations for trade with the other countries in two days. The plan was to first approach Germania as it seemed to have a slightly different noble system from the other nations which favoured hard work more. Trade would be simple at first, consisting mainly of food and drinks while the more advanced items would be kept isolated from other states.

As such, most leaders had to go by word of mouth and rumors among the common folk in their land for information on how the new government was run. The Holy City of Romalia was the most concerned, especially since the Tristain Void Mage had yet to be identified. What they gathered from the sources they had consternated them. It seemed that nobles were killed off or executed and the entire society was made up of only commoners who were allowed to rise in rank based on merits.

It made them rather concerned about the future of Germania as it seemed the governmental system in Tristain now seemed like a more developed version of what Germania used. However, there was also word of advanced machines which worked the fields in place of people. Machines which towered over any man and went at extreme speeds while clearing crop fields. There was also widespread success said to be present in the nation which shocked the Pope.

His closest advisors assured him it would only last for a few weeks at most without nobles to guide them. Some even accused the entire country as heretical for being without nobles, which were supposed to lead them as said in the Founder's teachings. The idea of a nation wide religious crusade was briefly tossed around but was ultimately dismissed in fear of an all out attack leaving the Holy City undefended.

A meeting between leaders was held but Albion was unable to attend, due to the civil war, and so only the three other nations could attend. Germania largely didn't care, instead asking if they had good meat. Romalia and Gallia discussed the situation but Joseph was just bored and simply agreed with what the Pope said without much thought. They decided to send envoys, one from Romalia and one from Gallia, in a week to seek out the new leaders and establish formal meetings.

Ironic it was, that Germania, the one that didn't really care, would formally meet with the leaders of Neo Tristain first. The two days passed uneventfully and, as usual, Smith and Johnson were sent to negotiate with the locals due to Smith's proficiency in the language and Johnson being the most skilled agent on hand currently as all other agents were busy blocking communications and rumors about the new world from exiting America.

Very few politicians actually knew about the new world, that had been aptly named Halk, and military information was restricted to a need to know basis. So Johnson and Smith were once again sent in alone to speak to the leader of the country. The President gave strict orders not to cause any issues this time as they wanted to fortify and set up industries in Neo Tristain before making any attempts to conquer more areas. For now, the agents had orders to maintain friendly relations.

General Hoffman dropped them off in the Apache near the borders where they met the escorts sent by the Germanian Emperor, Albrecht III. von Germanien, to bring the representatives to his palace where he and his close confidents would meet with them. The agents were on a strictly diplomatic mission this time and so only brought along a tranquilizer pistol and combat knife for self defense rather than full combat. They also brought a transponder linked to a detector.

They had their safety relatively assured despite their lack of armaments as the General waited at the border for the transponder to show a signal. State One would signal him to move in safely for pickup as the meeting ended peacefully. State Two would signal to him that the mission has gone south and to go in guns blazing and launch the missiles to breach the walls to extract the operatives.

Word from the servants in the palace of Tristain had apparently reached far as some of the people they walked by actually recognized them as the ones who took over Tristain. Of those some, most looked in awe but a few looked in terror, fearing how two regular people could infiltrate the palace and escape alive.

Some nobles also took notice of the agents but paid them little heed from their high horse, still ignorant of the power held by the foreign force that invaded Tristain. Once they arrived at the palace, Smith looked at the size of it and whistled. They had expected something maybe twice the size of the one in Tristain but were skeptical when they saw the ginormous structure in the distance. The palace was in actual fact, five times bigger than the one in Tristain and had guards at practically every corner.

"You think they're scared of us?"

Johnson nodded in agreement as he took in the sights as they entered the gates into the palace.

"You think their gonna be mad we took that Germanian girl back at the academy?"

"Don't worry Johnny, we can just offer to return her, I'm sure that crackpot Zelinsky hasn't killed her off yet. At least, I hope he hasn't..."

"Better get that transponder ready, I read in the intel report that she was the daughter of some esteemed family said to be the first line of defense in the case of an invasion. Ain't exactly impossible that one of her relatives show up at the negotiations."

"Great, what else could go wrong?"

As if dictated by the laws of the universe, Smith's question was answered when he saw a poster on the wall about a marriage between the Princess of Tristain and the Germanian Emperor.

"Well... We're screwed."

"What?"

Smith merely pointed at the poster which caused Johnson to burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha! Oh boy, this is gonna be a fun session! I don't remember seeing that in the intel though!"

"It was probably there and we just skimmed past it, that damn thing was as thick as the dictionary."

"Hey, maybe we'll luck out and he's as jolly a man as that poster shows..."

"Yea, and maybe I'm an alien..."

"Who knows, the Princess did end up havin' purple hair."

"Double or nothing?"

"You're on!"

* * *

A/N: Slow wordy chapter… It took me three days, such a slowdown from Chapter Three. Well, story will start to slow considerably from this point on I guess, since my brain is telling me to study and my ideas aren't flowing as smoothly as earlier. Next Chapter's review goal is thirty-two.

As usual, review, favourite and follow if you've enjoyed. Don't forget to check out my other stories, community and poll as well. Story status information can be found on my profile and you can make suggestions on my forum.


	5. Chapter 5: Learning

A/N: I can explain. I took a trip to the land of gaming and so my writing has taken a hit. Furthermore, I am working so don't expect me to be writing very often but I will work something out, I promise. I am still not back from the land of gaming either so I might not be in writing mood until sometime next year. Hence, this is why I kept the one chapter in reserve policy, in case something like this happened. At this point, just spam complaint reviews at me and eventually I'll get off my lazy gaming ass to write the next chapter.

* * *

 _Reishin Amara: Fact are far bigger dragons than sylphid anyway and she's intelligent...better to get one of the LARGE wild ones...besides...Fire Dragon probably has a spicy taste._

 _Fact 's from he's an alien_

Who is an alien from where? By the time of this review, spoilers for next chapter, Sylphid is spared.

 _Sennybee98: I always assumed that the Germanian emperor would be some kind of lecherous pig so I think that Henrietta losing her magic should make him happy and want to side with America since no one can stop him from taking advantage of the princess._

Really? I always thought he was some big warrior honorable guy like the general Dragonborn from Skyrim complete with fur coat or something.

 _Guest: Interesting idea. Using Magic as an infinite energy source. Also, if I am guessing who you're gonna pin the USA against, then this is gonna be a very theoretical and hypothetical battle._

We'll see I guess.

 _Lurking Pheonix: So many commoners are ditching their noble dwelling cities. I can imagine this is going to hurt the nobles. Who's going to cook their food, make weapons and supplies, clean, and make their clothes? These nobles don't have the skill set or want to fill in the commoner jobs that are leaving their cities. They are going to have to be more independent. *laughs*_

Oh, the nobles aren't gonna be independent, not by a long shot, just wait and see what they do, I'll write a segment on a noble's life lacking commoners eventually.

 _ATP: Very novel, main problem is windstone crisis, in anime ancient do you choose? and where is Agnes and her unit? they are loyal personally to Henrietta, after all._

Oh let's just say the windstones won't really be a problem. I will probably add ancient dragon but let's be real here, how much of a fight would it actually put up against a whole squadron of fighter jets when one was enough to breach it's shields? As for Agnes, they are fine for now, will write a segment on them eventually.

 _56006: *Fwoosh *Fwoosh_

Fwash Fwash!

GriffonSpade: … A twenty-eight gauge shotgun would be completely unimpressive. Is he gonna go hunt dove or something? That's freaking tiny! Why the hell isn't he using something awesome like a 6 gauge? (Which qualifies as a punt gun...AKA a small cannon)

Okay, you make a valid point, no idea what I was thinking, gonna change it right now.

 **Three reviews in the span of three minutes? Seems a bit suspicious if you ask me...**

 _Guest: So emperor of germania would be like santa clause?_

Not exactly, but close enough I guess.

 _YODAman: Can I borrow some elements from your fic cuz I think I could make this better._

Sure, just so long as they aren't too similar.

 _Guest: Nuke pls._

C'mon, they want to take over it, not annihilate Halkeginia… A mini nuke might be fine though, for some intimidation.

 _Kinunatzs: I'm a sucker in this kind of fics so all I can say is nice chapter and more please._

Cool, gonna be a long wait though.

 _Unknown: Keep making more._

It will be a slow process but the story will be completed eventually.

 _Sonicfanx1: You have a good concept but how the whole ordeal was executed seemed too surreal. Also, not that I have a problem with America, but it's too "fuck yeah America" for me._

I understand, it's not for everyone. Besides, this is a crack Fic anyway so it was to be expected that it would be a little extreme with things like that.

 _Guest: mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooore_

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait!

 _Guest: LZW you need to finish this fanfic_

Working on it slowly, it will be finished, just not until I return from the land of gaming.

 _Guest: My patience is starting to wear thin. Though I do have a lot more to use, I would like it to be done by the end of the month. Yeah, I know I don't know your life, but the story is intriguing enough to where I want to read some more._

Sorry okay? Use? Done by end of the next month? Like you want me to finish the entire story with America taking over the whole of Halk by January?! What are you, my boss? I didn't realize I was working two jobs with one being unpaid... Ugh, now I know how Mangakas feel… Or did you mean the next chapter, in which case it might be possible I guess…

* * *

The two agents stood outside the doors of the conference room where many of the Germanian leaders awaited them.

"Ready?"

"About as ready as I'll ever be, considering our circumstances."

"Then let's go!"

Johnson threw open the doors and strode in all important like, as if he owned the place, which he technically had the power to make happen. Some of the more timid members of the council shrunk back into their seats at the sight of the men in black suits and eyes obscured by dark pieces of plastic.

The more brave ones sat firm and eyed the operatives carefully, wondering how such weak looking commoners could have caused Tristain to be so fearful that they would surrender unconditionally. Despite its small size, Tristan was saturated in mages, meaning that these people were either overwhelming in number, or had weapons which were specially designed to wipe out mages. It was then that Smith spoke up as he and Johnson sat at their ends of the long table.

"Greetings leaders of Germania."

The one who addressed him was Albrecht III von Germanien, the Emperor of the nation. He was humongous compared to the rest of the court and had a bear coat worn around him.

"Hail, Americans, I welcome you to the glorious nation of Germania! We have much to discuss."

"Indeed we do."

"Your letter made mention of wanting to create a trade agreement."

"Yes, we intend to set up trade with your country, nothing too large scale at first, perhaps starting with medical supplies and food."

"That sounds reasonable, please speak to Bargeld after the meeting, he is Germania's economic minister and will handle the negotiations along with Fremd, our foreign affairs minister."

"Very well. I assume you are fully aware of our takeover of Tristain."

"Yes, it would be hard not to notice, especially since my bride was taken captive."

"Then you must also be aware of the captive Kirche von Zerbst?"

"Yes, in fact, her mother is in this room right now, she's right over there."

Smith looked over to see a woman with a large bust in a velvet red fur coat with a pipe in her mouth. She puffed a small cloud of smoke and turned to them.

"So how is Kirche doing? I wonder long she's gonna stay there."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, pardon me, where are my manners? I am Johanna von Zerbst, minister of public relations of Germania. So, how is Kirche doing?"

"We currently do not know about her situation but there has been no word of her death so we can safely say she is alive."

"Then that's fine, the girl can handle herself, and a good number of men if you catch what I mean. Kirche has always been the type to go after strong men, I'm sure your take over has completely entranced her, she might not want to leave even if you let her."

"So you are fine with us holding her?"

"Sure, not like she'll regret it if I think she's doing what I think she's doing right now."

"Well… Okay…"

Smith recomposed himself and turned back to the Emperor.

"What is your stance on us holding the Princess?"

"You can keep her, she had a relationship behind my back, I received proof of this through an anonymous source a few days ago."

"Well, I suppose that means that relations will be positive then."

"Indeed, is there more you wish to discuss?"

"Not at the moment."

The mountain of a man nodded and gestured for those uninvolved to leave. The two earlier mentioned ministers stayed while the others left. Once clear of the room, the defense minister, Mauer, approached the Emperor.

"My lord, it didn't seem that they intend to invade."

"Yes, their talk of trade seems to suggest they are content with Tristain. For now, at least."

"Let's just hope they leave us alone and go for Gallia or Romalia first. Though Albion might be next on their list with the civil war going on."

"Indeed, we can only hope the Founder will guide us forward."

Albrecht tossed his cape back and strode forward to prepare for the worst.

* * *

After falling asleep at the end of the process, Louise awoke to find herself in a strange room once again. She noticed it seemed to be a dorm of some sort by the arrangement of the furniture. There was also a second bed across the small room. She wondered where she was and ridiculed the uncomfortable conditions of this room. A familiar crackpot's voice then boomed through the speaker above the door of the room.

"Hello! It's your favorite Doctor Zelinsky speaking! Glad to see you are awake Louise, we will now begin your de-noblization education!"

"What?"

"Oh, my bad, you must have missed the briefing we gave earlier regarding this. Allow me to inform you now. You and the other nobles are required to undergo a course to get that bad attitude out of your system, allowing you to work better with those around you, namely the rest of the Americans."

"Huh?"

"Only those who clear this course will be allowed back into society where they will be monitored for any relapse of their issues."

"What if I fail?"

"Then you retake it of course, it would be cruel not to give you a second chance, trying to change an attitude forged through a lifetime in a mere month isn't easy."

"What is this room?"

"It will be your living quarters, your roommate is out taking the course at the moment so she will be back later this afternoon, for now just feel free to walk around and familiarize yourself with the layout of the facility."

"Okay…"

A click could be heard as the speaker was turned off and Louise, after straightening her attire, a plain white blouse and dark grey skirt, left her room to explore her new surroundings. She walked through the long hallway lined with doors uniformly like a prison. After finally reaching the end and going around a corner, she found herself at what seemed to be a canteen was mostly empty at the moment as everyone was busy but a lady was seen cleaning the tables.

"Hey, you! Commoner!"

She paused from her work at the sound and walked up to the short pink haired girl. Surprising Louise, a slap resounded as the palm of the lady met her cheek.

"Know your place Halkeginian!"

The lady turned and returned to her task. Louise was aghast at the action and was about to reprimand the person when it finally dawned on her, she was no longer a noble, she had lost her magic. In a vain hope, Louise picked up a fork from the table and tried to cast a spell using it as a makeshift foci.

Nothing, not even an explosion, she felt nothing. Normally she would feel a large buildup of willpower in her wand before an explosion but now, she felt nothing. She sighed and accepted that her magic truly was lost. She put the utensil down and left the room silently. After exploring for a while more quietly, Louise returned to her room to meet her roommate.

"Hey Zero Louise."

"Zerbst…"

"It must be fate that put us together."

"You're as much of a zero at magic as I am now Zerbst!"

"That may be so but you are still Zero Louise in other areas."

The red haired ex-mage looked down from the pink ex-nobles face to stare at her flat chest. Louise erupted into rage at what Kiche was implying and started to stamp her feet and punch the wall in anger. After a release of fury lasting ten minutes, Louise calmed down and turned to Kirche.

"So Zerbst, if you're gonna be my roommate then you better stay on your half of the room!"

"Fine by me Vallière, just don't come crawling to me when you get nightmares, the people here are pretty scary."

"Yea, one even slapped me."

"Haha, I bet you did the same thing as Guiche and addressed the person like you were still a noble didn't you?"

"I might have…"

"The staff here have been instructed by the teachers to put you in your place if you do such things, they're nice people though, just doing their jobs."

"Hmm, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"How are you taking this losing magic thing?"

"Oh I'm fine really, in fact I'd say I'm doing better than ever!"

"What…"

"With my magic gone, my flames of passion burn even brighter than before without my magic siphoning it for fuel. Sure it hurt at first but it only lasts a short while. Now that I'm not a noble, I don't have to keep up appearances and can court anyone I want!"

"You slut…"

"I'm offended Louise, I'll have you know that my name is ancient Germanian for church, meaning that I bring holiness to all around me!"

"Ugh, more like you damn those around you…"

"Now now Vallière, I think you should at least try to be nice to me now that we're roommates."

"We'll see about that, where's Tabitha anyway, I thought you two were close?"

"I haven't seen her, I've asked the guards after some persuasion but none of them know. The only thing I've managed to find out is that she wasn't with us when we were sent to have our magic extracted but I'm not too sure about the details."

"I see, maybe she managed to escape."

"I don't think so, even if she is strong, they had us put to sleep with strange weapons when they attacked, she wouldn't be able to do anything in that state."

"Well no use thinking about it now, though I have to know, how long was I asleep? I seemed to have missed the lesson for the de-noblization thing."

"You were out for longer than the rest, most of us woke up a day or two after the process, you took three days and classes started without you."

"Oh… Who else is here?"

"Most of the academy students are here but I think the teachers have a separate area."

"So they've only taken over the academy? Phew…"

"Sorry but no, the guards apparently say the entire of Tristain is under their control now."

"What! Even if we're a small nation, we have the most mages so how did they win!?"

"Beats me, but we've had no news of others yet."

"Wait, if Tristain is captured, then what about the Princess? Did she make it out?!"

"Calm down Louise! I already told you none of us here know!"

"Calm down? How can I calm down when Tristain's beloved ruler might be dead right now and have her body defiled?!"

"Relax Louise, she's probably alive, these guys don't kill mages unless absolutely necessary."

"How am I supposed to believe you? You're just a Germanian, why would you care about Tristain's problems!"

"Well maybe I shouldn't if you're going to act like that!"

"Yea, you should stay out of my business Zerbst so get out of my room!"

"It's as much your room as it is mine Vallière so I'm staying if I feel like it!"

Just as Louise was about to resort to violence, a voice spoke up through the intercom. However, it wasn't the friendly cheerful voice of the mad doctor which Louise had expected, it was a stern fierce voice which greeted her, like one would find from the sternest of military instructors. The strange thing was, it sounded female.

"Alright girls break it up, as your dorm supervisor I refuse to allow fights to occur here so make nice or freeze like ice for when the guards come a knockin'!"

Louise stopped her punch short and stomped over to her bed and sat down with her arms crossed, fuming with discontent. Kirche smiled slightly, feeling she had won that fight, and went to her bed. She sat crossed legged on it and opened her dresser drawer to grab her comb to groom her hair. While straightening her flowing red locks, she noticed the death stares sent her way by Louise and sighed.

"Oh get over it Louise."

"Hmph!"

"Ugh, tell you what, I'll tell you about what we learned today if you cheer up a little alright?"

Louise looked back at Kirche and considered it for a moment.

"Fine…"

A small smile of relief graced Kirche's face at her acceptance. So Kirche spent some time to explain what was taught to them this lesson and gave Louise some tips on how to live in her new environment such as learning to thank people or asking politely for things, basic etiquette practices which now needed to be put into use for everyone, not just your peers.

* * *

In the labs deep within Area 52, Doctor Zelinsky's science team worked tirelessly on all the specimens they had acquired, wanting to focus their research on the new creatures in Halkeginia first before moving on to other aspects. Currently, they were dissecting what was identified as a fire salamander and an exotic creature called a bugbear.

The salamander was very interesting, especially its flame glands located in its mouth and at the tip of its tail. It was an interesting piece of biology which converted energy into fire which was what dragons of this world were presumed to use. The bugbear was an interesting subject, despite its name, the lifeform bore resemblance to neither a bug nor a bear. It would have been more appropriate to name it a Flyeye since that was what it was, a giant purple flying eye.

The creature didn't even need any propulsion to fly, it practically floated. Its only main features were three antenna like appendages at its top and one at the bottom which made it look like a Pokemon. Even then, these didn't seem to grant flight and so they dissected it to find out more. They had yet to get complete results, but the findings so far were astounding.

One thing they learned was that the creature was apparently hollow. making it nearly weightless which was what was theorized to be its reason for flight. Further analysis revealed that its antenna apparently had tiny air jets which allowed it to move. The middle top and bottom antennas were what controlled its altitude while the two at the sides of the top allowed it sideways movement. The Professors were now investigating what material its slimy skin was made of.

Professor Zelinsky Le Doux led the investigations and was currently doing a write up on creating artificial flame glands by reverse engineering the ones extracted from the salamander. In the back of his mind, he thought back to the request sent in by an Agent Johnson from the Men in Black for a dragon t-bone steak cooked medium rare. He had planned to study the blue dragon from the academy next so maybe the agent could get the leftovers if he didn't need it.

After an hour of scribbling and theorizing, he filed the write up away and set it on his table for later review. He then picked up the next piece of paperwork on the desk and furrowed his brow as he read through it. Apparently, he had to release said blue dragon he had just thought about a few moments earlier due to a certain diplomatic arrangement. He sighed but knew he had no choice, the decisions of the higher ups were final, especially so in this case.

Zelinsky prepared the procedures for releasing the subject and made arrangements for another dragon to be captured for his uses. He had only managed to get a bioanalysis of the creature and was rather displeased he would have to get new data to work on his new subject. Nonetheless, he was still grateful for the opportunity to lead the research effort in Halkeginia. Moving on to the next piece of desk work, he pulled the most appealing looking folder out of the stack and opened it.

If the cover looked nice, the information it contained was great. His expedition into the countryside had netted him thirteen new species to probe and examine. They mainly consisted of things from fairy tales like manticores, gryphons, ogres, trolls and other mythological creatures. Putting the folder aside, pleased with the fruits of his labour, he picked up the next file. It was the technological analysis file for the nation of Tristain which he had requested.

The doctor had wanted to use it when deciding what new technologies should be introduced to the mages. There was also mention of the discovery of old World War I and II weapons such as an M-72 Law Rocket Launcher in the academy which they called the Staff of Destruction. There was also an A6M Japanese Zero Fighter dubbed the Dragon's Raiment which was found in a hidden area of the village of Tarbes. A noble's upturned manor contained a bunch of erotic novels but nothing much else.

Putting the file away after looking it through, the doctor got up from his rotatable black leather chair and stretched his back, hearing a chain of cracking sounds as his backbone snapped into place. With a massage of his nose, he slotted his access card to open his office door and stepped out of the room for some fresher air, the thought of sending other science teams into Halkeginia echoing in his mind.

* * *

A/N: In case anyone is curious, I plan to add other intelligent species into Halkeginia besides the mages and elves but it will be a secret what they will be. A couple will be in Halkeginia but others will be located in the other continents and respond to US contact differently so anticipate that.

As usual, review, favourite and follow if you've enjoyed. Don't forget to check out my other stories, community and poll as well. Story status information can be found on my profile and you can make suggestions on my forum.


	6. Chapter 6: Politics

A/N: Sorry if I don't portray Tabitha too well, since there are apparently quite a few Tabitha and Sylphid lovers in my reader base, but at least I didn't kill her off just to spite you guys right? Chapters will now consist of two to three segments with different people. Amazing how many different segments I can write about as the story progresses. Feel free to request a segment in the reviews and if it seems reasonable I will make a note to include it somewhere in the story. If anyone is curious about the quick update, the reason is in the Author's Note below. Now, on to reviews.

* * *

 _TheManWhoWatches: I meant this chapter actually. And if I could pay you to write more faster, I would._

Serious? Not that I have a way for you to pay me anyway but I appreciate the thought. What about the use part you mentioned earlier? You aren't planning to turn this into a book under your name after removing any affiliation to me and Zero no Tsukaima like that other guy are you?

 _Vortivask Jaeger: I f**king love this so far. Thank you for existing._

Glad you like it.

 _Vortivask Jaeger: Man, can't wait for more._

Gonna be a long wait sorry.

 _Guest: Please do update this soon and fast because for every familiar of zero fanfic I keep on seeing all these pompous nobles acting like messengers of God and now they finally get a taste of reality and the powers of the commoners' determination_

But aren't there some 'Revolution' Fics? Albeit they don't progress as fast as mine but they truly show the commoners determination as they rise and fight against the nobles with their own strength instead of America wiping the floor with the nobles for them. One excellent example is 'Deals & Destiny' by Masin which, last I checked on October 4 2015, is still active. Though the nobles still think they are all powerful in the latest chapter, they are beginning to doubt themselves through the battles fought gainst the commoners where they were wiped out.

 _chase: LZW I'm surprised you read my comment, I was the one who wrote you need to finish this._

Do I not read everyone's comment? I usually only miss them when Fanfiction messes up and I don't get sent an e-mail notification. Even then, I still see it when I am replying to all the reviews or just when I check while I'm bored and taking a break from writing.

 _thunder18: Great chapter Update soon_

Updates gonna be slow so you'll need patience for this story.

 _Guest: Also, I don't mean to sound like a prick. It's just the fact that your stories are so good I want more and more instantly._

It's okay. Though instantly is a bit much, especially considering the last chapter was my backup chapter and so I only have the unfinished chapter left. As for the good part, some people would beg to differ and hate my writing to the core.

 _Gem Warrior: So Thanks to Tabitha and some political pool, Sylphid is safe. The next question is what happened to the Henrietta and how is Louise's family reacting to the news or have they been captured as well as her._

Basically yes. Henrietta, along with close to all of Tristain's nobles, are currently undergoing the same training as Louise. Some will be faster than others while some will just be marked as un-savable and disposed of.

 _ATP: Poor,poor Zelinsky...how could you be so cruel to him?_

 _On more serious note, I just read that more than 60 american was murdered by Clinton - half of_

 _them in Arkansan/suicide by bullet in back of head/, the rest - bodyguards who did that, their boss,_

 _and even Clinton lawyer._

 _So, if real presidents could kill and rape, than your fictional one could rape & kill Henrietta._

Me cruel to Zelinsky? I have no idea what you're talking about. Sure he is under a lot of stress from a the work and got his precious test subject stolen from him but it is only a small bump in the road ahead. What is with the sudden dark turn? Who do you think the president I created is? Some evil man bent on the complete and utter destruction of Halk? He is just some guy who got chosen to be president in a dire time and is desperate to find a way to save America, not some horn dog who rapes Princesses. Jeez...

 _56006: Have you read the FoZ light novels?  
If you haven't, well, there is a lot of interesting stuff in Romalia for the Americans_

I've read a little but I am aware of the large stockpile of Earth weaponry within Romalia if that is what you are referring to.

 _Touhou Is Life: F**king genius_

 _You my good sir earned yourself a follow_

Cool thanks!

* * *

Tabitha awoke slowly in an empty white room. With groggy vision, she tried to access her situation and look through her new unfamiliar environment. The room was devoid of any furniture save for a squarish camouflaged box in the corner which suddenly flared up and a cold militaristic female voice blared through it.

"Good to see you're awake Tabitha, or should I say, Charlotte de Gallia?"

The mere mention of her true name put her on guard as she got into the best defensive pose she could muster. However, she was unsure of how much of a fight she could actually put up considering her weakened foci-less state. She calmed her mind and tried to recall what she was doing before ending up here. There was Louise's summoning, then she felt something sting her on the arm before she slowly felt herself getting tired and inevitably falling asleep.

She must have been brought here while she was unconscious, the question was, did the speaker and his organization bring her here in the aftermath of the attack, or were the attackers the one who brought her here. Either way she was trapped here now with people who knew of her true identity. The only one at the academy who should have known was the Headmaster since he needed to know in order to enroll her but he swore an oath of secrecy.

It was unlikely that anyone else in Tristain knew of her as she had crossed the border from Gallia to Tristain under a false name and was careful not to make appearances in cities unless absolutely necessary. The only conclusion she could draw for now was that they somehow made the Headmaster speak. It would not have been an easy feat considering his wise age and pride as a noble caring for students under his charge.

After a good deal of consideration and weighing of her options, she responded.

"How?"

"How we know of your true name? Quite simple really, just a bit of persuasion with our female members was more than sufficient to get the old fart to talk about everything, really a big pervert the old bag."

She sighed internally as the truth revealed itself, albeit, the reason for him speaking was a lot less painful than she had imagined.

"Want?"

"What do we want? We want to make a deal with you. You see, we've just taken over Tristain yesterday but plan to build up Neo Tristain before we decide to do anything else."

Tabitha was slightly shocked by the claim that they had captured Tristain but maintained her cool in the developing negotiations.

"Since you are an eligible heir to the throne of Gallia, it is in our best interests to instate you as its new leader. Of course, it will be no easy feat to accomplish but we have deemed this to be the best course of action, politically."

"Return?"

"We merely ask for friendly relations in return. As ruler of Gallia, you will need to officially announce an alliance with Neo Tristain to the other sovereign states. Trading will also be very beneficial to both sides and hence should be encouraged."

"Nobility?"

"We will allow the nobility system to be kept as long as you rule fairly and allow no one to be mistreated under the nobles through slavery or abuse. Anything you wish to dispute thus far?"

"Acceptable."

"As for the other terms, they need not be conveyed verbally, just sign on the piece of paper should you agree to them."

As if on queue, a pedestal rose in front of the blue haired girl and she approached it warily to find an official looking document on it which she took some time to read through. It was a long lengthy and boring contract of the agreement between her and the leader of the ones who now controlled Tristain. It was a strict paper with little to no loopholes, of which none were potentially helpful in escaping the iron grip of this contract.

Tabitha thought long and hard about the contract, considering just exactly what she was agreeing to. Sure the country was suffering under Joseph, the Mad King, and her uncle's, rule, but would this kind of ruling be better? Being basically a puppet state under this so called America? Many factors were taken into account in her choice. Some of which were personal, such as the obvious scientific advanceness of these people possibly being able to cure her mother and exact her revenge on her uncle.

There were also long term factors to bear in mind as while curing her mother and getting her revenge were appealing, they weren't long term goals for after she was crowned the ruler. She also had to take into account the feelings of the people in being ruled differently and how the nobles would react to having their actions cracked down on. It was then that she recalled a crucial thing and turned to the speaker.

"Familiar?"

"Yes your dragon will be released to join you."

Comforted by the thought of having a somewhat familiar companion in her journey, she took up the strange metallic pen laid beside the paper and signed.

"Excellent…"

"Ally?"

"You will be accompanied by two of our finest agents once they are done with their tasks. They are estimated to be available in about a month, so until then, you will be put into an induced coma. It's a safety precaution for us, but you'll barely feel time has passed so don't worry."

Before she even had time to think, Tabitha felt something sting her neck and passed out.

* * *

Smith and Johnson returned to headquarters, namely the magic academy, with Hoffman after the meetings and submitted a report summary of the agreements to the President. There had yet to be an elected representative for governor of Neo Tristain yet but elections were currently taking place in the capital. The governor position does not have much power but he will be the first native to work hand in hand with the Americans in the governing of the people.

Such matters would be passed on to the governor after he was adequately educated in politics and had a feel for the way things worked in his new powerful position. It would be a slow process but one that would help to ease the load off officials in the homeland. Many of the Men in Black agents were stretched to their limit currently.

Smith and Johnson had it the worst, evident by the fact that immediately after sending in the report, they got their next assignment which was to investigate the elves and make contact with them. They were said to be arrogant but technologically superior to the Halkeginians despite their life in the desert which the natives called the Holy Land.

The creatures also supposedly possessed a different form of magic from Halkeginians which allowed them to wield the power with greater versatility and utility. One application mentioned was the ability to block any physical attacks and reflect it back to the attacker, dubbed Counter by those who bore witness to it. Most battles with the elves resulted in about a hundred fifty Halkeginian deaths for every elven death.

Smith and Johnson were slightly put off by this as it meant they had to travel back to and through Germania to reach the desert and then traverse the tough conditions to locate an elven settlement. This would be the easy part, the hard part would be when the agents needed to make peaceful contact with the no doubt hostile occupants.

They had to act carefully in order to avoid starting a war between the Halkeginians and the Elves as it would no doubt prove detrimental to the overall value of the other nations the planned to conquer. The ones to suffer the most would be Germania and Gallia as they bordered the desert where the elves resided. It would be quite the unfortunate loss when one factored in the fact that trade would take a huge hit in the event of a war.

As such, Smith and Johnson were instructed to carry only the most basic and non-threatening of weapons. They brought along two weapons, a ranged one and one for melee. They each spotted a tranquilizer pistol for self defense. The pistols were enhanced versions with a clip of twenty darts and possessed burst fire capabilities. Each agent carried two spare clips in the case of a drawn out conflict.

The agents also equipped bladed melee weapon for when the situation required a more direct approach. Johnson brought along a battleaxe he named Lucy after the axe in a game he saw a kid play. It was about surviving in a world where strange creatures roamed and starvation was the least of your worries. Smith on the other hand, had his trusted katana which he handforged to ensure maximum strength.

Although, the agents did not travel light, far from it rather, their packs were filled to the brim with food and water supplies for the trip to and through the desert. That wasn't even too bad, the worst part was that the helis were all preoccupied with transport operations to set up trade between Germania and so could not be spared to the agents. This meant the Men in Black had to head through and to Germania by jeep.

"God damn it, we're gonna be cooked in that metal cage under the hot sun! At least the heli would've been out of contact from the searing sand ground…"

"Oh quit whining Smithy, we've been in worse conditions before."

"True, but we were on Earth then, Halk's sun is calculated to be much closer to the planet than Earth's. Most of the overheat prone equipment had to undergo modifications to upgrade their cooling devices to prevent them from overheating due to the intense heat."

"No wonder my ice cream felt like it was melting much faster than usual!"

"Well we're probably going to be next in line for melting if we don't do something to stave off the heat."

"Hold up, I got an idea!"

Johnson ran out of the resting room towards the direction of the main research facility before returning shortly with a glowing piece of quartz.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup! Now come on, before Zelinsky finds out I nicked this from his lab!"

"Wait what!?"

Smith didn't have time for another word as Johnson yanked him from his seat and pulled him towards the exit where he jury rigged a nearby torch sconce to hold the quartz and triggered the magic vessel to activate. A gust of cool wind could immediately be felt throughout the jeep as the duo rode their way to the Germanian border.

They passed without incident and travelled through the backroads to avoid being seen. Nearing the desert, they rode through a forest path and were ambushed by bandits. They had apparently made their camp in the woods near the desert so no one would discover them in fear of being too close to the elves.

Seeing as their home was in danger, they coordinated an ambush against the agents by cutting down a tree to the woodland path. This would immobilize the strange metal horseless carriage the invaders drove. The carriage was soon surrounded and Smith popped up from the hatch to get a better view of the situation. The leader noticed his presence and spoke up.

"Looks like you guys were heading towards the Holy Land to suicide. Allow us to help you die faster while we help ourselves to your valuables while we're at it!"

Smith rested lazily on one arm and leaned on the machine gun mounted atop the opening in the roof of the ieep.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen closely. You will let us pass and you get to escape with your lives."

The bandits were silent for a moment before they all burst out laughing all at once.

"Get a load of this boss, this guy thinks he's hot stuff!"

"I am a humorous man and so I, the great Zonge-sama, will allow you to pass if you to pass with only the mere cost of all your valuables for the joke you made earlier."

"I guess you decided not to listen to me. A shame, you might've been useful in the future."

"Huh?"

That was all the bandit managed to say before his head had a bullet hole clean through it and his comrades began meeting the same fate one by one. Most tried to escape but regardless of if they stayed or not, Smith mowed them down. The weapon was glowing redder with each shot fired until it reached its limit and a jet of steam was expelled to cool the weapon. With the bandits removed, Smith returned to the seat and nudged Johnson

"Mind clearin' the path Johnny?"

"My axe ain't for lumberjackin' Smithy!"

"Either you use your axe or we have to take a detour."

"Fine."

So Johnson exited the vehicle and raised his axe high before bringing it down on one part of the log. He repeated this one the other end and dislodged the section of the log blocking the road from the main trunk. With a mighty kick, the lumbering mass of lumber rolled down and veered off the road, allowing the Men in Black to continue their journey.

* * *

People all over were leaving their noble dwelling cities for Neo Tristain to escape the oppression of nobles. Some nobles were afraid that all of the commoners would leave them and began to take more drastic measures to secure the loyalty of their staff. Those who were forced to stay, suffered greatly under the nobles.

Geralt was a simple man, he had all he could ever ask for as a commoner. He had a loving wife and a pair of son and daughters. His job as a guard for a nobleman named Rulias kept them well fed and happy in their lakeside log cabin. The kids often played around in the field or swam about in the lake during their free time, sometimes joined by their parents who also wanted to relax.

Geralt was one of the few guards remaining who still did not leave his lord for Neo Tristain as he did not want to displace his family from the lovely home environment. Sure, life under a noble was tough, he was continually scolded for no reason, but it paid well, and that was what he needed to support his family.

Unfortunately, this was not meant to be. One day, upon coming back to his home after shopping on his day off, he found the cabin ransacked and devoid if his family. Searching desperately for anything that could tell him of what had happened, he found a note. It read that he was to come to Rulias' manor if he ever wanted to see his family again.

Panicked and afraid, Geralt obeyed. He arrived at the mansion to find his wife and children chained in pillories, bruised and battered. On their sides stood brutes of incredible stature, evidently barbarians hired by Rulias to do his dirty work so as to cement his control over Geralt and the rest of his staff. Geralt ran over to his wife in despair.

"Yennerfer!"

"Geralt!"

Her chains held her in place as she struggled to move. Geralt grasped his wife and looked at Rulias with a glare filled with complete hatred.

"Rulias! What is the meaning of this!"

"Call it a safety precaution, to make sure you don't flee to Neo Tristain like the rest of my guards."

"What?! I've been with you for ten years Rulias! I would never betray you!"

"Well Dandelion was with me for fifteen and he was the first to leave, I am no longer taking any chances!"

"No…"

"Pledge your life to me and your family shall be allowed to live. If not, then feel free to leave for Neo Tristain with nothing but their heads."

"Monster!"

"Call me what you wish, as long as you know that double-crossing me will cost you dearly…"

The noble turned to walk up his grand stairway, his cape waving from the movement like a flag.

"Lock them up in the dungeon! I await your decision Geralt, lets hope you make the right choice..."

* * *

A/N: If anyone is curious why this came out so quickly it was because I was seriously pissed the hell off by a certain customer who came into the store and acted as if he owned the place. He bought something from the store the day before and I was so happy to see a familiar face. Too bad he came back to be an asshole. He didn't glance at or listen to a single one of my explanations regarding his complaint and accused me of disrespecting his oh so amazing form. Then be said that he wasn't illiterate. In my mind I had such a rude thought to retaliate with, that he was in fact not illiterate but blind and deaf since he didn't want to acknowledge my attempts to resolve the issue.

Don't get me wrong, I've dealt with bad customers before without losing my smile even when my bosses did, but this guy... This guy was on a whole 'nother level compared to them and he specifically targeted me. He was only satisfied when my boss came out and explained everything I had already said, slowly and word by word. Only then did he calm down, scold me once more, and leave. The only thing he was missing was a wand and a fanatical belief in an insane religion and he would be no different from some of the worst nobles in Halkeginia. If any of you have ever, ever mistreated a customer service guy before, I implore you, go and apologise to that poor sap, he's just doing his job, it doesn't matter if it is awkward or if he's already forgotten, just go do it, it's the right thing to do after you've cooled down.

On a less serious note, expect nobles to be worse off than previously planned and for chapters to contain anger and hatred until I stop work at the beginning of next year. Sorry if anyone was put off by that rant but I had to let my rage go free somewhere and his face wasn't an option sadly. As of posting, the next chapter is currently about a third completed.

As usual, review, favourite and follow if you've enjoyed. Don't forget to check out my other stories, community and poll as well. Story status information can be found on my profile and you can make suggestions on my forum.


	7. Chapter 7: Rehabilitation

A/N: Let's see, it's been three months huh? The land of gaming has quite the hold on me but I managed to tear myself away to write this so let's hope I will be able to make some significant progress before I am pulled back shall we? Anyway, on to the reviews then.

* * *

 _Reishin Amara: Oh trust me,my angers already boiling at the nobles now… I seriously woulda found the closest decorative flagpole and thrown it like a spear at the bastard's throat if i had been in that situation. If he's dead,the guards won't do crap to me since they don't have a boss anymore._

Depends, they were mercenaries so if he died after he paid them, they would most likely just leave. However, had he not paid them yet, then you would be in a world of trouble.

 _AznMagicman: I dunno why, but I think it should be best to turn Tristain into a Republic instead of keeping it a monarchy, abolish the monarchy and hell, force a shit load of taxes out of the nobles._

 _Plus I think it's best to have a Republic because monarchies promote class division between commoner and noble. Hence the Nobles are rich and thus don't need jobs and that they're useless considering the fact they are rich which is why they should lose their titles and get a shit load of taxes forced out of them._

Oh the nobles will be put back into society as equals after they are re-educated to behave more socially acceptable in public.

 _Sennybee98: Poor Geralt. I hope the Americans give that Rulias a real good taste of Freedom and Democracy!_

Don't worry, he'll get his just desserts, as will every other noble who abuses his power.

 _TheManWhoWatches: When's the fight with "them"?_

No idea, probably will happen after the third or second country though no solid plans as of yet.

 _ATP: First - good chapter, besides you could solve windstone and USA problem by mining wind stones and selling it. USA had monopoly, so why not?._

 _As for Clinton, it looks that he only molested many womans, but all killing was work of his wife._

Indeed, that is what I had planned with the windstones, though firstly they must secure the area. No need for the church to come banging on their doorstep complaining about the noise right?

 _ULTRAMARINE59: Wow. That guy is a true a$$hole._

I'll take that as a compliment to my writing skills.

 _ATP: What about Karin? She was good for her staff, she is Louise mother, and Germannians fear her._

 _Magic is inherited. So, if you marry noble brats to trusted man, than children would be USA mages._

 _Machines could take magic from mages, than opposite is soldiers could become mages._

 _lift Halk fleets, so all USA ships could now go to sky. This means cheap coqer of Mars and other planets._

 _USA will deal with minotaurs, orcs, vampires, winged human and others? Some could be reasoned/Karin has 2 pet vampires/, but orcs thinks only about killing,torturing and raping._

 _Elf has republic, USA is republic… What about elven state as part of USA?_

Karin recognizes threat of US and surrendered.

Government orders are strictly not to let magic spread to America even when controlled as it will just cause an imbalance of power. Magic crystals can be mass produced to replace mages.

Magic crystals and windstones will be used, though I think only fire crystals will be useful for travel to Mars and other planets since wind crystals are useless in space but they can be used while on Earth.

Probably, though US will try to reason with all of them before resorting to violence.

Elven US State huh? Maybe, we'll see.

 _ATP: Merry Christmas, and elf from Santa for you!_

Thanks!

 _ATP: Novel was mostly translated at Baka tsuki-main projects-zero no tsukaima, few mangas are partially translated at mangahere/winged people could marry humans in some/_

Good to know about the winged people, thanks.

 _ATP: Sorry, somebody changed my reviev_

 _with Karin? she is strong, and commoners like her._

 _stones USA navy flying ships._

 _noble girls to loyal american, and children will be mages._

 _space ships Mars for USA_

 _about orks, minotaurs,vampires and winged people?_

 _tsuki-main projects-zero no tsukaima - novel is mostly translated there_

Damn this is a mess, um, I think I already addressed these though so I guess it's fine.

 _ATP: Again._

 _Baka-tsuki novel main projects zero no tsukaima_

 _Mangahere-3 mangas_

Okay, noted.

 _Guest: Manifest destiny._

Nice, though things will be more political than military for a while sadly.

 _TheManWhowatches: P.S.: Don't put this up. Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle yeah!_

 _P.S.S: I'm weird :D_

I put up what I want lol!

 _TheManWhowatches: P.S.S.: Don't judge me!_

I won't.

 _Guest: More._

Real late, but here is more.

 _TheManWhoWatches: Though I haven't said this in more than a month, I will ask you again. Update the story! (Please)_

Ask more often, seriously, it gets me more motivated to write knowing people want to see more. If you never wrote this, next chapter might have been months away lol.

* * *

As a condition of the negotiations, Henrietta was to immediately relinquish all power to the American Government and surrender herself, along with all the other Tristain mages, to the Americans at the magic academy. Most of the nobles obeyed the royal decree but some accused her of heresy for surrendering to commoners and revolted against the Americans, only to be swiftly put down and captured.

She was brought to the rehabilitation facility via air-lift, similar to how she was brought to Tristania and the last thing she remembered after that was feeling very sleepy. After what felt like a weightless trip to some deep area, she found herself awake in a rather modest bed in a strange room. Opposite her in the room was a bed with a blonde haired man with his head hung low.

Henrietta recognized him as General Gramont, the one who had caused Tristain to be on the desperate end of the negotiations. She held little hatred against him but was not appreciative of his lack of foresight in the matter simply because the attackers were commoners. She had hoped his time as General would have changed his view on commoners as they were the main fighters in wars but sadly it appeared she was wrong.

Just as she was about to question him on her new surroundings, a cheery and playful voice echoed through the room. The source appeared to be a speaker above the door. Judging from the background noise, the message was likely broadcast throughout the building. Knowing the information would be essential to their next step, the ex-princess hung on to every word.

"Hello people! My name is Professor Emirah and I'll be your overseer for the de-noblization training!"

"De-noblization?"

"The seminar is aimed to make you guys act less like assholes and more like civilized people."

"How dare you insult our noble way! It was taught to us by the sacred Founder!"

It seemed the General had overcome his slight depression and did not take to the insult too kindly.

"Only those who pass the course will be allowed back to society while those who fail will have to retake it. If any of you display too much misconduct however, I will have you sent to my office for me to deal with you personally…"

This was followed by a sadistic laugh in the background complementing the sound of detached scissor blades scraping against each other like cutlery. The effect produced sent shivers down the spines of the nobles at the thought of what she was implying.

"Classes start tomorrow so take today to familiarize yourself with the building. A map and schedule have been provided to each of you in the nightstand next to your beds."

Henrietta reached into the small drawer of the wooden furnishing and found a folded map with an arrow pointing at the 'Special Dorms' which said 'Your Dorms'.

"Also, fights aren't allowed so play nice. I'll come and check on you guys tonight, toodles!"

Henrietta looked at the map carefully and found that the nobles were split into five different sections, Newborn, Young, Adult, Old and Special, where she was held.

'I guess the nobles were split up based on the degree of rehabilitation we needed according to our age groups. I wonder how Louise is doing, she should be in the 'Young' section along with the other academy students if my guess is right…'

The then looked more thoroughly at her surroundings and found that it was truly rather plain but uniform and organized.

'I guess the nobles important enough to be at the castle were deemed to require special treatment and put into the 'Special' section of the facility. I wonder where mother is, she should be here as well should she not?'

And so Henrietta's thoughts wandered as she studied her room. After some time, she noticed that the General was done with his self-blame over their current situation and kneeling in front of her. Upon noticing her eyes on him, he looked back down in shame.

"Forgive me Princess, I have reduced us to such a pathetic state with my actions."

"Rise General for what's done is done, and besides, I am Princess no longer."

"Please do not say such things your highness, you would not be in such a dire state if not for me."

"I need people I can trust in such a time General and your loyalty to the crown is unmatched by most, so rise, for there are many who would blame me for causing them to be reduced to such meager dwellings."

"I… I understand, your highness…"

Thus the once proud General rose again, though now with a heavy heart from the burden of his sins.

"Then I shall be your shield in this foreign place and protect you from those who mean you harm, as I have in the past."

A tender smile graced his aged face for a brief moment as he remembered the times of old when Marianne still ruled and Henrietta was but a child, playing in the flower garden. He quickly dismissed the thought and focused on the task at hand. He would be her royal guard in the absence of his men. The overseer warned them not to fight but that did not mean Henrietta would be safe from all harm.

"Come General, we should get to know the area since we will likely be staying here for awhile."

"Of course, your highness…"

Henrietta exited the small room she awoke in with the General close behind her and used the map to explore the building. It seems her instincts took over unconsciously as she had unknowingly wandered into the cafeteria. Others besides her had the same idea as her and were seated at the tables. There were some with untouched food in front of them and others with their tables empty looking rather frustrated.

The ex-princess pondered the reason for this briefly before she noticed there was a queue for what looked like the food counter. She joined the queue behind them and looked up at the menu above the store while she waited her turn. The menu featured many strange dishes but was luckily accompanied by pictures to allow them to get a look at just what they were ordering.

When she had decided on what to order, she looked back down to see the queue parting for her to go first, it seemed the other nobles had noticed her, She thanked them and moved ahead. now standing before the counter assistant. Somewhat nervous, the princess pointed to the smaller menu on the counter and told the cashier what she wanted.

"I'll have a hamburger please."

The person was a woman, roughly in her mid forties. She smiled and turned around to grab the food from a cart behind her and put it on a tray which she then gave to Henrietta who picked it up, thanked the lady, and moved, rather unsteadily, towards an open table like the other nobles. Now with the real thing, she took a good look at her meal.

It seemed to look like a very strange sandwich. It consisted of two thick spherical pieces of bread which held together a slice of cheese, a couple of pickles, some lettuce and a slab of meat. There seemed to be some red sauce applied atop the meat which oozed over the edge. After taking notice of the sauce, she noticed strange grain like seeds pressed into the top piece of bread.

'How peculiar…'

It honestly looked delicious despite how much like peasant food it seemed. The red sauce was especially appealing with the way it seemed to almost drip off the meat and coat the other parts of the sandwich. She examined the foreign sandwich for a few more moments before hesitantly bringing it to her mouth and taking a bite.

Her eyes widened in surprise, it was heavenly! The different parts of the sandwich all melded together and were complimented by the savory salty sauce. The lettuce and pickles added a refreshing feeling to the food while the half melted cheese gave it a sense of chewiness. The meat was well cooked and not at all tough, rather it was soft and easy to bite through. The taste of the sauce renewed itself each time she chewed and served only to increase her appetite. Henrietta, in a manner completely unfitting of a Princess, greedily devoured the food, appalling even General Gramont who was watching over her with a mouth wide open.

Eventually coming down from her food induced high, she felt something on her chin and noticed some of the sauce had been smudged on her face while she was eating. She scooped it up with her finger and put it in her mouth, letting its pure flavor dance atop her taste buds.

Satisfied, she slumped back into her seat.

"This food is amazing..."

Persuaded by the words of their ex-princess, the nobles who had refused to eat their food before dug into their different meals. Some had the same hamburger the Princess had and others had different items ranging from a bowl of rice with side dishes to steak. Those who were not in the queue rushed to get their own food upon seeing all the satisfied faces.

They all were absorbed into their meals and the pleasant looks on their faces were almost always obscured by more food as they stuffed themselves silly with their sumptuous meals. Henrietta felt relief when she saw that they were being treated better than she had expected. Feeling rather parched, she noticed a huge water jug flipped upside-down onto a strange contraption.

At its side, the machine had a metal tube with something white protruding from the bottom. Wondering what it was and wanting to access the water, she pulled on it and a cup was extracted. She looked back to the machine with the cup in hand and saw a faucet in the middle. Putting two and two together, she put the cup below the tap and turned it to allow water to flow. Now with her cup full, she took a sip of the water and was again surprised by the quality of the beverage.

Before she could properly describe the taste, she heard a cry of outrage erupt behind her. She turned around to see one of the nobles shouting at the counter lady in anger. She was about to cry out and intervene when a strong arm held her back. She looked to the source of the obstacle and saw General Gramont shaking his head solemnly. She stepped back and took the General's advice to just observe the scene.

"I demand that you bring me more food this instant!"

The store server looked with an expectant face and told him that it was strictly one meal per person.

"Do you know who I am?! I am the Duke of House Bonnaire!"

"No, you are but a commoner now, we all are, that is the point of this facility, to help you accept that fact and act properly in public."

"Insolent little… If I had my wand right now…"

The lady let out a chuckle when he mentioned his wand, having been informed that they were stripped of their magic with the newer, less painful, process which could do it while they were unconscious.

'They must not have felt any different or realized it yet I guess. Let's see, what was the procedure for something like this?''

She was interrupted from her thoughts when the ex-noble's anger exploded in a loud yell.

"How dare you laugh at me! I'll put you in your place!"

The man raised his hand high and brought it down on her face. Behind him, Henrietta could no longer stand and watch. She called out to him to stop, though to no avail. The ex-duke's hand was caught right before he made contact with her face. He turned towards the source of the interference in anger but paled when he realized who it was. It was one of those agents. Dressed in full black with shades, the man pulled out a book and turned to a specific page to begin reading.

"In accordance with page 12, subsection b, paragraph 21, line 4, nobles stripped of their titles who attempt to use violence during the rehabilitation process will be dealt with at the discretion of the United States temporary peacekeeping force, the Men in Black. Please come with me now before I have to apprehend you forcefully."

With a resigned look, the fiery rage gone from his eyes, he sunk his shoulders and followed quietly, realizing now that his impulsiveness may have just damaged relations between the two countries even further. He looked back and saw the Princess, a sad smile on her face as if wishing him farewell.

The man left through a pair of double doors and was escorted to a separate part of the facility. Curious of the consequences, some of the ex-nobles used the maps and found that he was heading towards the direction of an area marked 'Solitary'. This incident was like a wake up call to the ex-nobles, they had never expected to be removed from power and so were under the illusion they were still superior to everything. Unexpectedly, Henrietta took this opportunity to give a speech.

"As you can see, my fellow nobles, we are no longer in power here. You may not know the full story so I will tell you about it now."

Everyone gathered around the charismatic leader as she spoke.

"As you all know, the main peacekeeping force in this region is the Men in Black. The reason we surrendered to this United States is due to their extreme technological superiority. While engaging in the peace talks, I was told about all their powerful weapons of war. One such weapon was the flying metal machine hovering above me as I addressed the people of the kingdom."

"You mean they have more?!"

It seems that the idea of the strange invaders have even more powerful and intimidating weapons was rather terrifying.

"Indeed, infact, that weapon was designed for the purpose of transporting soldiers rather than attacking. They have numerous other types of weapons such as the strange small muskets they carry on their belts. These are actually called pistols and are extremely deadly. Unlike muskets, these can fire multiple rounds rapidly without the need to reload and even then, the reloading process is compressed to only a few seconds."

"No way…"

"Which is why, my people, I beseech you to please control yourselves from now on, not for my sake, but for your own."

"What of Brimir? Will they force us to forsake him?!"

"Thankfully not, they have allowed us that much."

"Then may the Founder guide us through these tough times.'

"Indeed, let us believe in the Founder and have faith that our devotion will not be for naught."

Thus the ex-nobles all took a moment to pray to the founder while similar incidents happened throughout the compound.

* * *

In the cargo hold of a smuggler's ship headed to Albion, two hooded figures were cramped together in a tiny crate and desperately trying to keep from making too much noise to avoid detection.

"Damnit Wardes, couldn't you have used a bigger box?!"

"I had no choice Agnes, the smugglers mark their crates very specifically with a special liquid and this was the only crate I could manage to sneak us into. Be thankful that we even managed to get onto the ship at all!"

"We wouldn't even get a chance to be on the ship if it wasn't for my quick thinking that allowed us to leave the city before those black clad men formed an iron curtain around the city around the clock. Shame I had to leave my squad behind though, I wonder how they are doing…"

"They'll be fine, commoners look out for each other right?"

"I hope you're right. Who is this contact in Albion that will help us retake Tristain anyway?"

"You'll see."

"Could you not withhold essential information from me? We're in this together right?"

"There are some things which cannot be revealed even to the closest of associates."

"Fine, can you at least tell me how they're going to take down that metal bird thing we saw atop the castle on our way out?"

"Do you know what the Eagle is?"

"You mean the capital ship of the Albion loyalists?!"

"Yup, I don't care what that thing is made of, there's nothing that ship can't take down."

"But last I heard it was already captured by Reconquista so that's impossible unless… Wait… Your contact is in Reconquista?"

"Yes, the loyalists are nearly defeated from what my spy tells me, it is now that we must inform the Reconquista leader about the recent surrender of Tristain. This will make him think he will get the upper hand if he attacks now, while the Tristain defenses are down and the enemy troops are weakened, buying time for the loyalists to regroup since he will leave them be while he focuses on Tristain."

"Not a bad plan, though one problem, how are we going to get into contact with the leader of Reconquista?"

"Patience, one step at a time Agnes, for now we should rest as much as we can, we will need it once we are in Albion."

"Fine, though I expect to hear the full plan eventually Wardes."

"All in due time…"

* * *

A/N: First off, sorry if anyone thought I went overboard with the food part but I was really hungry when I wrote it and it only served to make me hungrier. Secondly, if there seems to be a quality drop then I apologise, haven't written in a while, as you could probably tell. Also, has anyone been following Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri? It is an amazing Anime, I highly recommend it to anyone who enjoys the story. For those who don't know, it is about a gateway which suddenly opens in Japan, except unlike in Zero no Tsukaima, the portal stays and guess who goes through it, the Japanese Defense Force! It was so satisfying just seeing them rip through the medieval armies. It is currently in its second twelve episode season as of writing so go and check it out if it seems to catch your interest.

As usual, review, favourite and follow if you've enjoyed. Don't forget to check out my other stories, community and poll as well. Story status information can be found on my profile and you can make suggestions on my forum.


	8. Chapter 8: Elven Encounter

A/N: I wonder when this chapter will actually be posted, I find myself slowly leaving the land of gaming and coming back, at least for a while, though there is no telling when I will be pulled back in. By the way, I apologise in advance as I have no idea how nature magic truly works exactly so I might get some information about it wrong.

Remember guys, if you have any super weapons you want me to mention in the story don't hesitate at all to mention it as there is a high chance I will include it in the final battle for Halkeginia. I especially like giant, nuke tossing robots or walkers. Any powerful infantry weapons or vehicles are also accepted, though they will likely only have a minor mention unless they are truly something.

You will get a shoutout at the end of the chapter it is mentioned if I deem it epic enough, and realistic enough of course, to be added in. You can suggest things things to add via reviews or private message but private message is prefered so it will be easier for you to convince me it is worth adding. Alright, with that out of the way, let's move on to the reviews.

* * *

 _Touhou is Life: Gate is good_

 _ive read a fanfic where the fallout universe also discovers the gate and invades japan and the other side with a unified army of ghouls, super mutants, deathclaws etc_

 _anyways_

 _I guess with this story and food scene_

 _I can say that_

 _Badababa Im lovin' it_

Lolwut, that sounds real weird, thanks for the feedback about the food scene though.

 _ATP: Thanks for was initially nothing more than harem story, but novel gave some_

 _useful intel - Pope has many relatively modern weapons, elves get soviet sub with atomic_

 _warheads, and take them to unspoken location, goblins and orcs could be hired as mercenaries,_

 _the same goes for vampires._

 _On another topic, Mathilda and others good earth mages could made building in minutes, now_

 _man with earth crystals could do the - she is hate nobles, so why not hire her as spy ?_

I know about the pope thing but not what he has exactly, also heard about the sub but did not know it was with elves, will make note of that. Goblins and Orcs as mercenaries? I'm frankly not sure about that. I plan to have a tense relationship between Vampires and the US since they need blood to survive and not all want to do such things. Hire Mathilda as spy? Mathilda is currently undergoing rehab with other nobles since she was ex-noble but I may consider it since you do bring up a valid point. Question is, where to send her?

 _The Keeper of Worlds: My morals and beliefs on invasion and a seeming manifest destiny to 'save' here are in MAJOR conflict. This is a story where it picks apart everything you could believe is right to do and why. One key note, while it's equalizing people by taking magic, are you really equalizing or like the crazy happy doctor said just furthering a domination? It's a bit demented and unnerving when it's all said and done. Well written, but a choking topic._

Firstly, thank you for the compliment. To be honest, it's a little of both. On one hand, by taking away their power, the mages are no longer above the average civilian and so will lose the will to rebel more easily, hence furthering domination. On the other hand, by taking away their magic, they no longer have superior strength compared to the commoners and so will be equal with them, stopping their magical oppression. I don't quite understand the part about a manifest destiny to 'save', kinda slow on these kind of things.

 _Guest: 1. Smart, make yourself more hungry. :)_

 _2\. Again, wonderful work, but that's not unexpected._

 _3\. I know you probably won't, but could you give us a hint of what the enemy of Halkegenia is._

 _(If it's the Ancient Dragon,that'd be interesting, but too easy to guess. So I'll presume it's something completely different. Though I can see why you would do it. I just imagine it now, a battalion of F-,22's and F-16 fighting the Dragon, then, as either to finish it off and/or to show a demonstration of the true power of Earth, they set off a nuke.)_

 _If you say legend as your hint, I'll A) know what it is, and B) praise you like a God for it._

 _4\. If you can't tell, i have a new way of typing multiple things._

 _5\. Guess what? More motivation! Write more damn it!_

1\. Lol of course, that way your next meal taste better.

2\. Oh you, expecting wonderful work from me, now I'm all scared because of expectations XD!

3\. Enemy of Halkeginia? You mean the final boss that will attack the area after America conquers the whole of the continent? Well, now that I think about it, the Ancient Dragon would be an interesting fight to show off, but where's the fun in that? I do just thought of a plan for that beast though, no worries, they will get to fight it and it will be at quite an interesting time indeed...

4\. This makes it more organized and I appreciate it, though it would be nice if ATP could somehow fix the issue of his words just disappearing, it is a hassle to try and decipher what he meant lol.

5\. Yay! Motivation! As you can see, it is indeed working.

 _Sennybee98: I think Donald Trump should make a special guest appearance in the next chapter don't you think so as well?_

Not Donald Trump and not this chapter but you have given me a brilliant idea.

 _James Ryan: This story is good. But listening to "AMERICA FUCK YEAHH!" While reading it makes it WAY WAY BETTER. Freedom has never been so enjoyable._

Glad you enjoyed it, people's enjoyment is one of the main reasons I write this.

 _JESUS: hey LWZ ever skip a leg day :D_

Who is LWZ? I think you asked the wrong guy, l.w.z's page isn't here, use the search function set to writer and type lwz, he'll show up. You're welcome :D!

* * *

"So Smithy, care to explain to me what you were doing with a live firearm? Didn't the mission brief say not to bring any lethal guns?"

"We need at least one for defense Johnny, I don't care what the brief says, if I encounter one of those dragons and have to fight it off with just a tranquilizer pistol and a katana I'm gonna be worried."

"I hear ya, hell even I brought one."

"You did? Where?"

"Shh, that's a secret. Anyway look, we're here!"

Arriving in the desert without much incident, the duo of Men in Black agents took out a map of the desert they found in the castle vaults and used it to navigate to the closest oasis which seemed to be somewhere southeast of their direction. Using the compass to find the correct direction, Smith drove the jeep towards the body of water and hoped it was still there.

According to the paper, the map was supposedly decades old and for all he knew, the oasis could have been consumed by the shifting sands years ago. Hours passed as the two properly rationed their supplies to ensure they had enough to make it to the elven capital before needing to restock. Just as Johnson was about to ask if they were there yet the fourteenth time, a tiny blue puddle with green dots entered his vision.

"Hey Smith! That's it ain't it? The oasis thing!"

"Hmm?"

Squinting his eyes to get a better look, he saw the oasis but there was something off about it. Deciding that this matter warranted further investigation, Smith put the pedal to the metal and sped towards the object. The jeep lifted into the air slightly as it drove off a sand dune ramp and landed with a bounce.

"Woah, careful there Smithy, what's the hurry?!"

"I got a bad feeling about this, the map didn't mark any greenery around the water."

"So? No need to hurry still."

"If those trees are some kind of elven defense I would like to be at a high speed to better evade it, no telling what the elves have up their sleeves."

"Oh, makes sense I guess."

As they closed upon the spring, they noticed a moss covered triangular object sticking out of the water.

"What in the hell is that, looks like some kind of tail, did we send any recons out to the desert?"

"Not that I knew of. Even then, there's no way it'd moss over naturally this quickly, be on your guard, I saw a pier above the object."

"No need to tell me twice."

Johnson drew his tranquilizer pistol as Smith drove carefully towards the pool of water. As they neared the tree line, they saw more of the settlement and noticed that it consisted of three rectangular sandstone buildings. One was large and the other two were smaller.

"Heads up, we've got company, looks like we might be facing a small group of elves here, I spot three buildings."

"So we gonna shoot first and ask questions later or do this nice and calm like?"

"Peacefully, I doubt they'd trust us anymore if we came in guns blazing."

"Alright."

Arriving at the pool edge opposite the buildings, the two agents dismounted their vehicle, grabbed their equipment and headed towards the lodgings cautiously. They took the left route leading to the larger building and closed in on the elven settlement. About halfway there, a strange mist began rising from the water.

"Masks now!"

"What?"

"The gas masks, you brought them right?"

"Oh right!"

Johnson pulled the two masks off the belt where he had attached them and tossed one to Smith while putting on the other. Now protected from the gas cloud slowly enveloping the area, the two moved slowly guarding the other's rear. Visibility was greatly reduced due to the fog and it didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon.

Using the water edge as a guide, the two eventually made it out of the fog and saw that an elf on the pier in dark green clothing was managing the mist. Somehow noticing they had left it, the elf dispersed the smoke and immediately attacked them. Using nature magic to command the earth spirits in his blade, he sent the glowing green sword flying towards the agents at great speed. Johnson ducked the blade and jumped up as it came flying back under him into the hands of its owner.

"Woah, no one told me they had the force Smithy!"

"Real funny Johnny, he's obviously just using his nature magic."

"Heh, why you gotta spoil my fun."

The sword once again flew towards Johnson's head and he was forced to evade.

"So how we gonna do this? He's obviously hostile and I doubt he'd listen to reason."

Just then the blade came at Smith's head and he was forced to duck the attack.

"Hmm, I guess we gotta tire him out, he's gotta have a limit to his magical ability like the Halkeginians right?"

"I dunno Smithy, he uses a different kinda magic right?"

"Just keep dodging while I think of something…"

Just as Smith was about to dodge another attack, the blade's glow dimmed and it stopped moving. He then heard shouting in an unfamiliar language, presumably elvish, from behind the attacker. A female elf came from behind and bonked the male on the head. After what seemed like a lover's quarrel and a half, the blade was reluctantly returned to its sheath.

Seeing this as a sign of peace, the two operatives moved forwards. Eyes filled with disdain stared at them as their attacker watched them approach. Just as they were about to enter two arm lengths of them, the male elf spoke up and drew his blade to enforce his point.

"That's far enough you savages!"

"Woah there, we mean no harm."

"Lies, all you savages ever do is fight and squabble like animals!"

"That may be so for the locals but I assure you we are different."

"On what grounds do you have the right to say you are different?!"

Pinching the male's arm, the female pouted and lectured the elf.

"Stand down Ari, you've seen it yourself, they didn't try to attack you right?"

"Keh…"

The male, now identified as Ari, lowered his sword but still kept it unsheathed. Turning towards the agents, the female elf introduced herself.

"My name's Lukshana, I'm a human researcher."

"Oh? That's rather peculiar."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed, I didn't think we would get a chance to encounter such an important person during our first visit."

"Oh no, I'm not important or anything like that."

"Really? Surely a researcher of humans would be rather well respected in the city?"

"Nah, elves generally like to keep to ourselves, no one really cares about you savages."

"I see… Regardless, I feel we should introduce ourselves. Me and my associate here are emissaries from the United States of America and have been sent here to establish friendly contact with the elves."

"United States? Since when did the countries merge?"

"Ah you misunderstand me, you see, a gateway opened in our world one day and when we crossed over we discovered this land. Hence why we mentioned being different from other humans. We do not wish to be on bad terms with you and are interested in setting up trade agreements in the future."

"Oh I'm not the one to talk to in this kind of situation I'm afraid."

"Perfectly understandable, our aim this mission was merely to establish friendly relations with an elven settlement and I'd say we somewhat achieved that."

"So you'll be going now?"

"Not just yet, I have something I need to check first."

"Hmm?"

"I'm rather curious about the object in the lake."

"Oh that, if you want a closer look you can get one at the edge of the pier."

"Ah thank you."

Thus Smith headed towards the pier while Johnson kept watch. Now able to see through the somewhat clear water to get a better look, Smith identified the plane as a downed F-4 Phantom.

"Hmm, this plane is decades old, this entire land seems to be pulling technology from all over the place, I wonder if we will find anything modern in this place…"

Smith turned back to the group, thanked them and left for home with Johnson.

"Bye! Come back soon!"

The duo drove over a sand dune and disappeared into the shifting sands, marking the settlement on their map.

* * *

It has been a few days since Louise first found herself in this new compound. She had gotten used to the routine here and was slowly getting more comfortable with the people around her. However, she still scored pretty low on the performance chart for her frequent and unjustified outbursts, often forgetting her place while angry and demanding things from the staff.

Most knew she was nice at heart and genuinely trying her best but some could no longer take it and made numerous behavioral reports on her. Students were allowed to see their current score on a board in the classroom which was ranked top to bottom. Only a few were below Louise by this point and those were extreme cases.

To most of the staff, it seemed like she couldn't take the fact that after being bullied and below her peers for so long, she was reduced to a status where she had to treat commoners as her equals. Granted her peers were forced to as well but there were rumors that she was still being picked on. It was rather sad and a lot of them sympathized with her but rules were rules and all her outbursts had to be reported.

The days passed slowly and rather uneventfully save for when one of the students snapped and had to be taken away. Most who were taken away were rarely seen again and many wondered where they ended up. Louise didn't particularly care as most of those who were taken away were jerks anyway. Still, she felt that, deep down, she caused this with her spell. This all started after her spell exploded.

Sure, none of her family members or the Princess would blame her for it but that didn't change the fact that it was her summoning spell which brought these Americans to Tristain… Her mind often wandered to this subject during her stay. Currently it was thinking about who exactly attacked her as she never got a good look. It was then that she heard an angry voice calling at her.

"Louise! Louise Valliere!"

"What is it!? Can't you see I'm busy! Oh… I'm sorry Miss Ingred."

"Really Louise, you have to pay attention in class or you'll fail the exam dearie. Now come forward and demonstrate to the class how to properly treat a staff member who just helped you clean up a spilt bowl of soup."

"With who?"

"I'm glad you asked, today we have a special guest to the class. Come on in Siesta."

A woman in a maid uniform entered the classroom.

"Siesta here was one of the maids at the academy and has graciously volunteered to help you all with your rehabilitation by working with someone who you are used to oppressing."

Louise nervously approached the maid. Not used to doing well in demonstrations due to experience with her magic, the pink haired ex-mage kept her head low and spoke without looking at Siesta.

"Th-thank you for the help…"

A ruler swiftly met the top of the teacher's table at Louise's weak performance.

"It is extremely rude to not look a person in the eye while talking to them, let alone thanking them."

"Sorry…"

"Nevermind, return to your seat Louise, I shall get someone else to try."

Out from the corner he sat at, a blonde haired boy rose from his seat to volunteer.

"Allow me to demonstrate how to properly thank a fair maiden for her hard work Miss Ingred!"

"No Guiche, you should know best that any front you put up here will do you no good. My data marks you as a playboy and so you will only be allowed to demonstrate with men, who knows what overused tricks you have up your sleeves."

The rose Guiche held suddenly bent as if he was rejected and the boy sat back down quietly. Miss Ingred looked around for a better person to demonstrate and her eyes landed on a rather plump boy sitting in the middle.

"Malicorne, you shall be the one to demonstrate."

Looking shocked at suddenly being called out, the round child looked around and pointed at himself in confusion.

"Me?"

"Yes you, now come forward."

"Yes…"

Malicorne stood before Siesta and nervously shifted. He just couldn't think of what to say and so decided to try to imagine the situation in his head. He imagined he had just spilt his favourite meat stew and the maid had graciously helped him to clean it up. It was at this point that the boy remembered how hungry he was.

"No! My favourite soup!"

He grabbed the maid by her shirt and shook her in desperation.

"Give it back to me! Give me back my meat stew!"

"Goodness Malicorne, just how hungry are you? Cease this immediately!"

"My soup!"

Seeing as he would no longer listen to reason, the teacher pushed the red panic button below her desk. Two Men in Black agents burst into the room at the signal and apprehended Malicorne. Holding him by the shoulders while he squirmed and screamed for his soup, the agents turned to the teacher.

"What's wrong with him?"

"It seems he has gotten too used to the abundant amount of food served during his time as a noble and the rationing took a toll on him."

"Noted, following protocol in case this situation erupts, we will remove him from the lessons temporarily and put him through a strict exercise regimen to reduce his lust for food. He will be returned in roughly two weeks."

"Very well, I understand."

The agents left with the struggling boy while the rest of the students just sat quietly, afraid.

"Sorry you had to see that class, I think we should do something else for today… Siesta, be a dear and go help out the other staff for now, I will call upon you the next time you are needed."

"Alright."

Leaving the classroom, Siesta heard Miss Ingred talking about something regarding littering. Making her way to the staff room to ask if anyone needed help, Siesta thought back to what happened that day, after the interrogations ended. The interrogator instantly switched his mood from being serious to being friendly and relaxed.

"Thanks for answering my questions Siesta, sorry about the seriousness I had to show earlier, protocol dictates that we must not show any mercy during interrogations."

"Huh?"

"The information you gave us will be very useful in helping to re-educate the nobles."

"Re-educate the nobles?"

"Oh right, you answered our questions but we never told you anything did we?"

Siesta shook her head, realizing that she had been too afraid to ask any of her own questions and only focused on answering theirs.

"Well, let's see, what can I tell you that isn't classified…"

Deep in thought for a moment, the interrogation officer thought of how to best explain what he could to her.

"To put it simply, we're an army with extremely powerful weapons with the intent of taking the nobles down from power and forcing them to live their lives like commoners instead of oppressing all of you."

"That's impossible, there's no way you can pull that off, no matter how powerful your weapons are!"

"I knew you'd say that but incase you were unaware, just two of our soldiers managed to take down the entire magic academy."

Well he wasn't technically lying, they were technically still soldiers despite being Men in Black operatives.

"Just two? That's insane…"

"I'm not sure what's going on out there now exactly but we'll be moving in a bigger force soon to take the capital if negotiations break down."

"What about the commoners? What will you do to us?"

"Huh? Nothing bad, I can't say for sure what we'll do, but our aim will be definitely to improve the lives of the common folk."

"I never believed a day like this would come…"

"You'd better believe it, 'cause we're bringin' some good old Freedom and Democracy to those nobles!"

"Democracy?"

"Not something easy to explain really, just know it is bad for them. Oh another thing, sorry but you won't be allowed to leave for a while."

"Why not?!"

"We can't have people who know about us walking out and about just yet. But don't worry, we'll make sure you're cared for and if you want to help out, just approach me or any of the staff and ask, we need all the help we can get to run this operation."

"I see…"

"Do you have any family members out there?"

"I have a family in Tarbes, a village in the west."

"I see, I'll try to see what I can do to keep them safe until my superiors allow you to leave."

At this time, the man got up from the chair, switched off the table lamp and put on his coat and fedora. He reached out to Siesta and smiled.

"Come on, the lady outside will help you get used to living here."

Siesta shyly took his hand, rose out of her chair and followed him through the door. He left her with his assistant and walked down the hallway before looking back and tipping his hat.

"Name's Ryan by the way, welcome to Area 52…"

She hadn't seen Ryan since, she assumed he had been moved to another part of the facility as it was really large and the map given to the ex-nobles really only covered one level. Shaking her mind to rid the thought, she hurried over to see if anyone needed any help.

* * *

 _ **Omake:**_

In an underground lab deep under Hiroshima, Japan, scientists were working hard on a top secret project. They were tasked with creating a giant mech which would be used to defend the country in the event of an invasion. The ambitious scientists went all in, notorious for having to ask for budget increments every week but still producing results.

The robot was far from completion but currently it would do well in combat. It was a colossal three-legged, tri-bodied, three-headed mechanical samurai wielding three immense Wave-Force katanas connected by a central missile artillery battery. The ears of the bodies also each had two heavy payload bombs for forward firing. They dubbed it the Shogun Executioner in honor of all the fallen samurais of Hiroshima.

Today was the ten year anniversary of its development and so the staff were going to leave early to celebrate. Turning off all the lights and unnecessary equipment, they vacated the lab after looking at their glorious creation one more time, its Japanese flag themed paint still visible despite the low light conditions.

Little did the scientists know, it would be the last time they laid eyes on the culmination of their hard work for as soon as they shut the door, a strange portal engulfed the humongous mecha. The mysterious power of the portal jump started the machine's Polonium core and its six red eyes glowed as it floated through the void.

In Halkeginia. The elves guarding Shaitan's Gate suddenly erupted into a huge panic as the ancient gateway hummed with power for the first time in centuries. They dispatched their messengers on dragons to inform the elder council and prepared to delay whatever came through as long as possible.

A large portal opened in the centre of the gateway and out flew a mechanical monstrosity which towered over the landscape, dwarfing even the portal it came out of. It looked around for a moment as if confused and the elves watched its movements carefully. The Artificial Intelligence controlling the Executioner had was premature and only had the most basic of directives, it normally wouldn't arm its weapons under any circumstances.

Unfortunately for the elves, the same strange energy which activated the core, also caused the AI to go rogue. Upon analyzing its surroundings, a robotic voice came from the machine as its Wave-Force blades powered up. The elves took up combat stances as its weapons came online and prepared to fight.

"LIFEFORMS DETECTED: COMMENCING ERADICATION"

One of its three bodies raised its blade and unleashed a slash which cut through all of them at once. Having ended all enemies in the area, the robot used its scanners and identified a large settlement at the edge of the desert. It slowly made its way to the enemy through the desert, destroying anything it found. The elves saw the monstrosity approach and readied what little defenses they prepared. Their airships lead the attack, providing cover for their ground troops assaulting the monster's legs.

The Shogun Executioner was barely phased by their attacks and stomped on those in his path while his two diagonal bodies cut up the survivors with their Wave-Force katanas. Once it cut through the pitiful ground troops and made its way to the ships, it raised its blades high and sliced the ships clean in half. The remainder of the fleet outside of its range reformed in front of it in a final attempt to stop its advance.

This time, the mecha didn't even bother to deal with the fleet and simply rammed into the weak airboats with its humongous body, shattering them instantly and painfully. Magic cannons were fired at it from the defensive positions of the elven city but they barely damaged the large machine, most attacks pinging off its armor.

The mecha cared little for what stood in its way and moved towards the centre of the circular city. The Executioner simply raised all three swords and simultaneously jabbed them into the ground at once, performing an Omega Shockwave attack that sent catastrophic seismic waves through the city, ripping the elves, defenses and any buildings in the vicinity to shreds.

Detecting no other lifeforms in the area, the hulking machine raised all three of its swords into the air to celebrate its victory before moving across the ocean to find more lifeforms to destroy.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked the Omake, it was to pay homage to the game Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3 which I played while in the land of gaming, didn't want to send it into the mages though, would've made the Omake way too long. For those who don't know what Wave-Force is, just think of it as throwable vibrating plasma. I'm not sure if it will make it into the final fight since it is Japanese in origin but if you guys like it enough I will try to squeeze it in.

Also, if you guys haven't seen a segment continuation for a long time, I might have forgotten about it so be sure to ask if a character you like hasn't appeared in a while. Another thing, can anyone confirm where the Flak Cannon, also known as the Great Spear, is from? It is likely from Romania but is there anything official? In the Anime it just sort of appeared so I'm wondering if the Novels state its owner properly.

As usual, review, favourite and follow if you've enjoyed. Don't forget to check out my other stories, community and poll as well. Story status information can be found on my profile and you can make suggestions on my forum.


	9. Chapter 9: Resolvence

A/N: I honestly had no idea on how to start this chapter off and had to take a day of thinking before I even wrote anything. This may be a sign that writer's block is setting in. Gate is ending as well so I have no idea what I'm gonna draw inspiration on after it ends. The story may very well be put on hold so I apologise in advance first should it happen, some segment ideas would help me in preventing it so please suggest things.

On a side note, did anyone watch Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo!? It has been quite the good Anime but it just ended this week so that's pretty sad, gotta wait for Season 2.

Writing this after I started writing the chapter, I have no idea what came over me but I hope you enjoy I guess. A fair warning, it gets pretty dark again in this part, skip to the second segment if you can't take it, I'll try to make it happier. Enough of that, let's move on to the reviews then.

* * *

 _The Keeper of Worlds: Okay, to reply back by what I meant by 'manifest destiny to save' was how a people think coming into a new land they have the right as the first 'new' or 'civil' people to 'fix' the existing system. Pilgrims and western movement on the Native Americans for example. That's where it comes in. Plus it has to be said somebody in command saw this as an opportunity to strong arm power over a group for their own use and made excuses of democracy to further the cause justly. There are 1000s of examples of 'justified' causes like that throughout history that slaughtered or enslaved a people in some fashion. Honeyed words hide the butcher's blade. Still a good chapter for more reactions and adjustments in many ways._

Thanks for explaining. History is written by the victors after all. Even in this story, if I get around to writing the aftermath of the Halkeginian takeover, most people will believe the US as saviors since the majority were commoners and the nobles either realize just how bad they were or are not large enough a group to matter.

 _Pinkpower: Well, if we are talking about super weapons... How about US developing something like Skulls Unit project from MGS V (google it)?_

Personally I'm not too sure I want US to bring in super soldiers since that is basically giving the message that they replace the mages with superhumans to the commoners and I'm don't think I want that.

 _Matrience: Thanks for the chapter._

You're welcome.

 _ATP: Vampires in Halk could not drink blood - they licking human sweat from their is funny_

 _picture of yang Karin licked by her pet course, they who want drink blood no matter_

 _what are killed - like vampire girl killed by in his store had P.6.A Tiger, but i knew_

 _nothing about better weapon._

You mean they weren't allowed to or they actually can't? So they use sweat as a substitute? There are those who drink blood regardless of who they kill? Vampire girl killed by Saito had P.6.A Tiger? Sorry about this ATP but could you confirm this for me? I can't decipher what your review is trying to tell me very effectively.

 _PhantomGuardianoftheRepublic: The flak Gun was only in the anime. The Novels used a Tiger I. Both of which were from Romania._

Thanks, fancy seeing you here Phantom, glad to see you.

 _xxOblivionxxx: Magic from Familiar of Zero is pretty cheap. Calling element manipulation magic is one of the worst s**t I ever heard till this day I can't conceive why they even do such a thing. Willpower? Ridiculous, magic in fiction has adopted a pattern for that like sigils, magic circles made by ancient tongues or runes and the like in a logic way, or many others, but the thing is, in Familiar of Zero there is only manipulation of elements, such a thing couldn't be called magic, it's pretty annoying really!_

Well to be fair, elemental manipulation would fall under elemental magic would it not? Think of it this way, instead of using things like sigils, magic circles made by ancient tongues, runes, etc , the Halkeginian mages use simple magic, magic that can be cast without preparation, requiring only a wand and willpower which is basically mana? I'm not saying you're wrong in saying it is not magic, since everyone is entitled an opinion, but when magic is mentioned, some people would think of things like conjuring fire with a snap of a finger or using a wand, so it is what some would consider magic.

 _david:_ _La historia me parece buena y creo mas agradable si los capítulos fueran mas largos. Por cierto ¿Tiffania tendrá participación en esto?, bueno ella es mestiza._

 _After Google Translate: The story seems good and I think more enjoyable if the chapters were longer. By the way Tiffania will participate in this ?, Well she is racially mixed._

Tiffania will most likely play a part though that will be after they conquer Albion. As for longer chapters, I'm not good at long chapters, I tend to get bored really easily and writing long chapters will break me. This chapter's word minimum which I set is three thousand per chapter and is already quite high for my standard so I don't think raising it further is a good idea.

After Google Translate: Tiffania más probable es que juegan un papel sin embargo, que habrá después de conquistar Albion. En cuanto a los capítulos más largos, no soy bueno en largos capítulos, que tienden a aburrirse con mucha facilidad y escribir largos capítulos me va a romper. de este capítulo palabra mínimo que yo pongo es de tres mil por capítulo y ya es bastante alto para mi estándar, por lo que no creo elevando, es una buena idea.

 _Guest: Democracy is Greek for People's rule. Hence in asking Siesta answering that democracy means people's rule would easily give her an idea._

I guess, but it is not entirely so, it is more along the line of people elect their own leaders, not they lead. Siesta might also not fully understand the concept and form misconceptions which she may share with other Halkeginians. Such misconceptions could lead to those who spoke with her to feel cheated if their idea of Democracy was not what was given, hence why Ryan didn't explain it to her since he wasn't exactly an expert on how the system worked.

 _Paktu: This is not how diplomacy works, but the simplistic approach and straightforward writing is enjoyable to read. I really like this fanfiction._

If it was I would be pretty scared of diplomatic meets lol, this is just a crack story with plot, I make things up as I go mostly, just have a few hundred words worth of notes in point form for when I get stuck. Obviously diplomacy wouldn't be like how it worked in real life, I doubt the nobles would even listen to the Americans unless they had a show of force so why bother? Maybe one of the last countries standing would be willing to listen, but then that wouldn't be very fun. Most people come to this story expecting an all out war at some point and I'm going to write it up to that point even if it kills me.

 _Touhou is Life: If you are looking for nuke throwing mechs, I recommend Liberty Prime. A robot that throws nukes like a quarterback, shoots lasers from his eyes, and yells how democracy is the best._

 _"DEMOCRACY IS NON-NEGOTIABLE"_

 _"FREEDOM IS THE SOVEREIGN RIGHT OF EVERY AMERICAN"_

 _And my personal favorite "EMBRACE DEMOCRACY OR YOU WILL BE ERADICATED"_

Honestly I already planned to add him in lol, no way I could leave him out once I discovered him, issue is, I'm wondering if I missed another nuke throwing robot and so hoped that this would enlighten me of it. I already have, hopefully, a full soundtrack of his lines so when it is time to write the war, I'll just transcribe it and edit it to fit into the story like replace Communism with something more relevant.

 _James Ryan: Y'know what would be cool? Super Soldiers. Y'know what would be really cool? Armored Super Soldiers. Y'KNOW what will really BE EPIC? Armored NINJA Super Soldiers. That's what._

As stated above, not really comfortable with the whole super soldier idea, though why ninja lol.

 _Guest: Is this the final boss? If so, I'm saddened. Not in you however, just because we wouldn't see something awesome._

It might be, no idea what to use for the final boss yet. And what do you mean by that? A triple bodied samurai mecha towering over the terrain that wields vibrating plasma blades is not awesome? Talk about high standards…

 _Pinkpower: Not Donald Trump and not next chapter, but you gave me a brilliant idea._

 _?_

As in Donald Trump won't appear this chapter but in the future and not as Donald Trump, maybe a different name or something.

 _chase: Are they going to use missiles on the albion ships or what?_

Missiles on wooden ships? I think that's a little overkill but yea I guess, unless the President authorizes the use of railguns or something. The invasion of Albion is a little ways off though, gonna take it slow first, sorry if it seems too slow.

* * *

In a small room, handcuffed, tired and hungry, was Count Mott. He sat across a stern looking man by the name of Andrew. He had been locked up in a tiny cell and given minimal food for days until he was brought into this interrogation room. Andrew had been silent the entire time but suddenly grabbed the heat lamp on the desk and shined it at Mott's face.

"So Mott, I hear you've been forcing young maids into your service and raping them…"

"And what of it you insolent commoner? They should be grateful that a noble such as I was willing to give them my time of day!"

Andrew then started laughing, it was soft at first, but gradually and scarily grew louder until it could be heard throughout the room. As he laughed, Andrew walked over to Mott's side of the table and abruptly smashed the parasite's face onto the cold plastic of the desk.

"What do you think you are doing?! Do you know who I am?! I am the imperial messenger, any harm on me will have grave repercussions on your entire family!"

Andrew smashed Mott's face down a second time in anger.

"You don't understand the situation you're in do you? Let me spell it out for you, you're a prisoner. Don't think that anyone will save you either, Tristain already surrendered while you were in your cell."

"Impossible! There is no way the entire country would fall in such a short time!"

"What I say is the truth, you can chose if you wish to believe it or not but that doesn't matter to me, what I want to know is exactly how many girls you have used and discarded…"

"And why should I tell you? I shall have you charged with assault against a noble and have your family executed for this! If you let me go now, I may consider letting one of the female's live to serve under me, hehe…"

Andrew's face darkened and he grabbed Mott by the collar before slamming him into the wall.

"Listen here and listen good bub, I despise people like you, the only reason I am even allowing you to live right now is because my boss told me to, were it up to me you would have died tenfold by now!"

"Ahh! Stop, I'll talk, just don't hurt me!"

"Oh so now you're scared? Well too bad, you've pissed me off!"

"Aaahh! Please, I'm sorry I said that, I was er... Joking, yes joking! The mood was just so tense and I decided to crack a joke, lighten things up a little, I didn't actually mean what I said!"

"Oh really? Well sorry but I don't take jokes about raping my relatives to kindly!"

Mott's face met the metal as Andrew smashed him against the wall.

"My daughter was raped and killed by people like you! And I was forced to watch... Do you know the pain?! The pain of having to watch as own your flesh and blood is violated for hours by bastards like you?! Do you know how it feels to watch powerlessly as your daughter calls out your name, begging you to save her?! I couldn't do anything… I never had a choice to save her…"

"I'm sorry…"

"No! No you aren't…"

A few quiet moments passed as Andrew held the ex-count against the cold steel walls of the interrogation chamber.

"A man chooses… A slave obeys… I was like a slave to those bastards… They told me to sit... I obeyed… They told me to give them the ransom… I obeyed… They told me to hold still… I obeyed… I had no choice in the matter if I ever wanted to see my daughter again… They bounded me to the chair and brought her before me, she was happy I had come for her, just so happy… Then they tore her away from me, forced her down and had their way with her…"

Andrew paused for a moment, having to recollect himself before continuing.

"I cried out, claiming them to be dishonorable bastards and liars. Do you know what they said to me? They kicked me in the gut and laughed, said the deal was just for me to see her again, not take her back. I was devastated, they had tricked me, taken everything away from me, but I was powerless to change it…"

Andrew smashed his fist against the wall next to Mott's head in rage.

"They tossed me in the middle of a desert with my daughter's cold lifeless body next to me, her empty eyes looking straight at me, seemingly pleading for help. I held her and sobbed, cried my eyes out."

Mott was silent, unable to speak. Andrew then raised his head slowly and spoke in a soft voice.

"No doubt you've done something similar haven't you, you monster?"

Now actually listening to a victim of what he had done countless times, Mott realized just how depravable what he had done was.

"Just now realizing what you've done huh? Well guess what? It's too late… Far too late…"

Mott's face paled as he realized what would be in store for him as punishment for his sins.

"I made a vow that day, that I would no longer be a slave to anyone's will, that I would choose my own path. I am a good torturer Mott, as you can tell, but I don't need you to speak, for there is nothing else for you to say."

Andrew released Mott and the man slumped to the ground. He returned to the bag he left next to the desk and withdrew a metal rod before heading back to the ex-noble.

"Do you know what this is Mott? It is a golf club, a tool commonly used to play sports. But not today, today, it shall be my weapon of choice."

Too beaten and battered to respond, Mott merely groaned softly in response.

"A man chooses…"

Andrew brought the club down on Mott.

"A slave obeys…"

A second hit met Mott's face.

"I choose revenge…"

A third final hit left Mott permanently disfigured, near death and with a face not even a grandmother could love.

Andrew Ryan dropped the club beside the man at death's doorstep.

"Your execution has been set to tomorrow for your crimes, try to stay alive until then filth, or you could prove with whatever nobility you have left that you can choose to die at the time you want rather than the time we set…"

The lights of the room dimmed and Mott was left by himself to ponder his actions in the dark. He was the first of offending nobles deemed a lost cause that would receive the ultimate punishment. Only those who committed mass murder, widespread rape or any other unspeakable acts were condemned to such fates. Even then, they would be granted one last chance to repent and be put into heavy rehab, Mott didn't repent.

* * *

Sitting at his desk with a large grin on his face, the President of the United States of America just couldn't stop smiling at the financial report he had received. The estimated value of all the gold, silver and bronze coins collected from the other side of the portal after raiding the palace and noble manors was estimated to be about eleven trillion US dollars. He laughed in joy and spun around in his rotating office chair at the news.

'This is amazing, in just one country, the smallest one even, we've amassed funds to pay off such a large amount of the total debt! When I first entered office the total US debt was a little over sixty-five trillion and now, with the help of that new world, I've reduced it by so much! That place is a gold mine!'

Recomposing himself, the President relaxed back into his chair and stared at the ceiling.

'I should be set for funds for a long time if I keep hold of one trillion and use the other ten to pay off the debt, what I should do now is focus on keeping the world a secret. If the Soviets or anyone else found out about it, they would no doubt send spies to get a cut of the profits.'

He frowned slightly as the thought of losing to the Russians entered his mind.

'Actually, I should increase recruitment of the Men in Black, they are stretched extremely thin right now, I'll make a note to change that later. I should also allocate funds to public projects, the main goal I think, should be to reduce the unemployment rate, it has skyrocketed to over ten percent since America started its great decline a few years ago. Of course, the results we release to the public are forged to prevent panic but I should do something soon lest the truth gets leaked.'

The President got out of chair and looked through the bullet proof, blast proof window as he wondered how to reduce unemployment.

'I don't think the public would condone any more military spending and it's not like we're fighting anything big now anyway. The previous President went all out on terrorism and completely eradicated it from US in an all or nothing bid since he saw that the country was descending into a grave situation and hoped that he could at least remove one of the things sapping resources from the already weak America. He succeeded, though at the cost of greatly increasing the debt and losing the chance of a second term for simply spending too much to be sustainable.'

"Hmm…"

The President thought deeply about issues which were prevalent in the country which even a person with basic education could contribute to solving.

'Overpopulation can't be solved until we completely secure the new world and start to move people there. Pollution can't really be fixed that easily… Waste disposal will be an ever prevalent problem until overpopulation is solved so that's out of the question… I suppose we could start small but where do I begin…'

And so the President pondered the problem, convened with his secretariats and gather statistical data to best determine the next course of action to decide how to allocate the funds. He was fed up and ordered for a meeting with all his secretariats to take place to discuss what to do with his funds. He hoped a solution could be reached but it would likely countless take hours of careful deliberation to finalize the values once basic ideas were accepted.

Drowning himself in administrative work until the day of the conference came, the President completed all his delayed and overdue paperwork to relieve future stress. All the secretariats and the President sat in the meeting room, silent, awaiting the President to speak. After properly ordering the words in his head, the President spoke.

"Gentlemen, through a rather unorthodox method, I recently came across a large sum of excess funds to use on improving the country."

The room was rather surprised to hear that as there were rumors before the meeting of the US making a huge economic recovery.

"I plan to use this money to solve a number of issues currently plaguing the country but I am unsure where to begin, as such, I have requested all of your council to help me decide on where to allocate the funds. The first issue is how to reduce unemployment, I need an idea on how to create jobs that literally anyone can do that will also help the environment."

No one spoke up at first, all evidently unable to figure out how to do it. Most just sat there unable to come up with anything and the remainder tossed stupid ideas around to try to get people's gears turning. That was what happened for most of the meeting as the politicians argued back and forth to find an idea they could all agree on with few drawbacks. The meeting was about as productive as expected, meaning it barely accomplished anything.

'Ugh, I had hoped to settle on an idea this meeting at least but I guess that is out of the question. At least with this meeting, the next time I call for one, more progress should be made while they think of a solution on their own time.'

The President sat at his rotating black leather chair and stared at the ceiling while leaning back, having just filed the order to increase Men in Black recruitment by three hundred percent, he decided that it was high time he took a break and so relaxed into his chair before drifting off to sleep for the next few hours.

* * *

Doctor Zelinsky was currently tasked with a rather interesting task. Following the large economic success of the Halkeginian currency collection, he had been requested by the President to research large scale transmutation using the Elemental Emeralds. To that end, Zelinsky had produced a total of a hundred Elemental Emeralds and tried to see if there was a way to get them to link their powers.

He succeeded with little effort, it was simple to achieve, he simply set the gemstones into a circuit which allowed for them to be completely symmetrically aligned. Upon being in complete symmetry, the gemstone's glow intensified and upon testing, their powers grew exponentially. It was a good test and paved the way to the true goal of this experiment, the integration of Elemental Emeralds into machinery used in mining and construction.

The President had planned for mining expeditions to take place in Tristain once friendly relations with nearby countries were secure but he did not want to spend too long on the land that could be further developed and so requested for such methods to be developed to speed up future mining operations.

There were plans for using such large scale set ups to raise entire structures from the ground but that was a lot more complicated and so would need more time to properly develop. Such set ups would also be used in remodeling the main city of Tristain's noble buildings and turning them into more space efficient, less unnecessarily extravagant, housings or warehouses.

Finishing up the report for the project, Zelinsky thought back to the creatures he had gathered a few days back. The beasts he acquired were interesting and all but he sensed something wrong. The dragon he had let free seemed different from the four types he brought in as replacements. The closest he could say was that it was a wind dragon but even then the traits didn't match up as closely as he would have liked. As he was thinking about the recently released dragon, his secretary's voice stirred him from his thoughts.

"Doctor, Emirah is here to speak to you regarding the rehabilitation."

Pressing a button on his phone to activate the intercom, he addressed the lady.

"Send her in Debrah."

Removing his finger from the button and returning to leaning back on his chair, he wondered what exactly would be the overall performance of the nobles. He didn't have high hopes, the agents he spoke with always held their behaviour in a bad light even after they had their magic removed. It seemed like their attitude would take a while to grind out. A few short moments later, Emirah stepped through the doorway, her signature scissors sticking out of her lab coat pocket.

"Glad to see you, take a seat Emirah."

She cheerfully sat in the seat and rested her head on her arms on his desk.

"The nobles so far are causing a ton of problems, though lesser than expected. The elderlies are behaving worse than expected, most of them were more stubborn than predicted. The adults are accepting it badly, as expected."

"Well not too bad I suppose, what of the young and those from the palace?"

"The young ones are pretty rebellious and have had numerous incidents, those from the palace are rather well behaved save a few, it seems having the Princess there calms them."

"I suppose it goes without saying that the newborns are doing well?"

"Yes, they are just babies after all, now the main issue is how to handle them after their parents are released."

Zelinsky nodded his head as he remembered the situation he was faced with.

"I have yet to release any orders from the higher ups regarding this but I predict they will be against giving the children to be raised by commoners even if the parents may end up teaching them to still act like nobles."

"It would be the best option I suppose but what do we do with those whose parents are dead?"

"Hmm, I suppose we will have no choice but to give those to commoners, though then that brings up the issue of if to inform the child once he is older."

"Yes, it would also be difficult to predict how the child will react to finding out about his birth parents but I suppose it is better than leaving them for dead."

A few awkward moments passed between the two as no one said a word.

"I've always been curious Emirah, what is with you and scraping scissors together?"

"Oh, I'm surprised it took you this long to ask. Let's just say it's a long story and neither of us have time for that now, I have a lecture to observe later with the young ones so I can't stay for long."

"Ah, sorry for keeping you, I understand, I have some manticore dissection research to look through anyway."

Emirah left without another word while Zelinsky picked up another folder from the endlessly replenishing pile and opened it to begin work.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it was too much for anyone that read it, again, I have no idea what came over me to write that but it seemed to fit so I left it. I was stuck again after writing that though, ended up not knowing what to write, really need to get the ideas flowing lest I end up without anything to write. Also, if anyone is curious exactly how I imagine Emirah in my messed up head, reverse her name and link it to Kill La Kill.

Though now that I think about it, it may be my extreme writing speed that is tiring me out seeing as I finished this chapter two days after last chapter. I think I'll take a break from writing for a while now, no point in over exerting myself lest I burn out, maybe I'll update some of my other stories for a change…

As usual, review, favourite and follow if you've enjoyed. Don't forget to check out my other stories, community and poll as well. Story status information can be found on my profile and you can make suggestions on my forum.


	10. Chapter 10: Preparation

A/N: Okay, I'm back after a long break and have decided that I have taken too long, I will now push for the Albion invasion to be either two or three chapters after this one, meaning it may hopefully be achieved in this inspiration session. Also, I kinda wonder what it would be like if the noble's fate was left to the commoners, they would likely get beheaded or something similar right? There is something I would like to ask all of you at the end so please stick around but for now let's move on to the reviews.

* * *

 _ATP: Sorry, my review was changed by someone._

 _pet vampires are living on her sweat, others could too._

 _Karen imprisoned? if so, than her pet vampires are already in USA custody._

 _kill vampire girl, because she believed that vampires must kill humans._

 _had P.6A tiger and others kind of weapon._

 _is Tiffania sister, she become Fouquet to get money for her and 10 or so orphaned_

 _children - which parents was murdered alongside her father and Tiff mother._

 _is also rightfully Saxe-gotha princess - so send her as spy to Albion, she get her_

 _family/she is good noble - children of her father servants are family to her/ and USA get info._

 _Sorry, changed again_

 _is rightful heir to Saxe-Gotha in Albion, she has her half-sister Tiff and orphaned_

 _children her as USA agent there, and Mathilda get her family, USA get info._

 _Mathilda father and his servants was butchered by Albion royalty - so Mathilda has no reason_

 _to love is old-fashioned noble herself, that is why he treat children of her father_

 _servants as family - because for her father, servants was family - that is why they died._

 _Mathilda is heir to big albion estate,Tiff sister and hate it for infiltration._

 _Karen has 2 pet vampires, use them to contact others./live on sweat or die/_

 _Changed hate nobles, so you could use her for infiltration._

 _And she care about father servants children, because her father cared about his servants._

Okay, let me see if I can decipher this…

 **Interpretation and Response:**

Karin's pet vampires are living on her sweat, others could too.

I will keep the sweat part in mind when I finally move onto the Vampiria arc.

Is Karen imprisoned? if so, then her pet vampires are already in USA custody.

Where were her pets though?

She didn't kill vampire girl, because she believed that vampires must kill humans.

So it was like out of pity that Karin spared them and gave them a chance?

Romania had P.6A tiger and other kinds of weapon.

Alright, though did they have anything that would be really dangerous? Like along the lines of the nuclear sub?

Mathilda is Tiffania's sister, she became Fouquet to get money for her sister and 10 or so orphaned children - which parents was murdered alongside her father and Tiff mother.

Didn't know the orphans were linked to her parents, thanks!

She is also rightfully the Saxe-gotha princess - so send her as spy to Albion, she gets her family/she is good noble - children of her father servants are family to her/ and USA get info.

Not too sure about the spying part, will likely let her have her happy ending to be honest.

Mathilda father and his servants was butchered by Albion royalty - so Mathilda has no reason to love them and is an old-fashioned noble herself, that is why she treats children of her father servants as family - because for her father, servants were family - that is why they died.

Now I'm a little confused, are they blood sisters or sworn sisters? If the former then which parent or relative do they share?

Mathilda is heir to big albion estate, Tiff sister and her hate nobles so you can use them for infiltration.

An estate huh? Well I think that's going to be demolished later on but I do wonder what to do with Tiffania...

Karin has 2 pet vampires, use them to contact others, threaten them to live on sweat or die.

This is likely where I'll use infiltration, though suspicion will definitely be a huge issue for them to tackle.

Forgive me if I get any of this wrong but the help you give is really appreciated, I only wish that your reviews wouldn't be so unfortunately altered.

 _matrience: thanks for the chapter_

Your welcome, again.

 _The Keeper of Worlds: So far the only view I've agreed with is killing the mass murderers, rapists, and etc. Harime is Erimah, creepy factor is found. The issues being reviewed with children is definitely an agreeable nightmare. Still think it would be interesting to see how a civil rights debate NOT funded or organized by a government official would view both what was there and what the government did to them._

Well at least we agree on something lol. To be fair, at least in my head, what US is doing now is more tame compared to similar events in the past. Nobles in the past after a coup were tortured and beheaded. Here they get a second chance, albeit under strict conditions, but they do get a chance to live at least. Removal of their magic is also not entirely bad, of course the commoners could take this opportunity to beat them up now that they are weak but at least they won't be ganged up on purely for their magic.

From a technological standpoint America also did some good, by removing magic from the equation, science in Halk can finally advance faster than what it was at. Sure they gained infinite power out of it but that power will be used in Halk first as a test to see if the stones are stable when overworked outside of lab conditions. Fire stones did become mini nukes when detonated after all so these Fire Rubies could do the same.

Of course, if they knew the truth regarding the money being pulled out from under them it might change some opinions, but ultimately, majority of them were suffering under noble rule all their lives and would have gladly given everything they owned, because it wasn't much to begin with in their terms, to get some form of revenge for all they'd been wronged for.

Also remember to keep in mind that lethal force is only allowed when American lives or the lives of prime targets are threatened, otherwise the soldiers are only cleared to use their tranquilizer weaponry, wouldn't do to kill the commoners they were trying to liberate just because of the nobles forcing them would it?

We could have a mini one at the end of the story if you want, I don't really have much on my hands currently, can't say much about the future though, but I should have time for a little back and forth questioning once it's all over. I think I'll have Emirah do some interrogations just for fun, would be fun to see someone crack from the pressure of her ever present smile and closed eyes.

 _Pinkpower: " Mr. Putin " did not appear in my previous comment. And, btw, what do you think about adding something like a Skulls Unit from MGSV, but not only with biological weapons but also magic?_

Come now, we've been through this, I don't want any super soldiers or something, that just opens a huge can of worms regarding how nobles are simply replaced with stronger American super soldiers rather than the American commoner army with technology. Like I get that they used technology to make super soldiers but the Halkeginians might not understand that.

Putin? You want me to be putin' Mr Putin into the story? I mean, I could squeeze him in Germania or something somehow but what purpose would he serve there? A noble, an activist, a royal or just something else entirely like Russia appears in Halk?

 _James Ryan: Is there gonna be like a Puppet Government in like Tristain?_

I suppose, though there will be complications since the people will be uneasy with the leadership changing so often.

 _TheManWhoWatches: I wouldn't say picky. I'm just surprised the boss, if it's the robot, has come so early._

It's not definitely the boss, that was just an Omake, as in non-canon to the story. It might end up being the boss unless I find something bigger and badder though, I like big robots and mechas but few have actually suggested any I didn't already think of.

 _Touhou is Life: While still on the subject of robots, Jaegers from Pacific Rim (great movie btw) such as Gypsy Danger can be used a giant nuclear bomb. Not only that, every Jaeger can hit with force equivalent to a tactical ordnance. Although if you want to stick to realism, scale the Jaegers down and take away their plasma guns and replace it with, I dunno, machine guns._

Ooo, big robots, seems nice, gonna need to actually find out more though. I will add that to the list for now but I like the idea of super powerful America so I'll just think up some bullshit and leave the plasma guns as they are, maybe upgrade them even.

 _Dur'id the Druid: Wow. You know, I'm American. But even I could smell the stench of stereotyping in this chapter. The 'America' in this story is the America of Fallout that won the nuclear war by destroying all other countries. Little relation to the actual America other than it trying to call itself that._

Well, that's kinda the point, this story is a crack, a joke if you will, it isn't meant to be accurate and super serious… I can get that you are sorta offended by it but I in no way intended to jab at anyone with this, just wanted to write something semi-original in this category since the idea was plaguing my idea ever since I watched Gate. Once again I apologize but do at least sympathize a little with the President, he was elected in a time of strife and is tasked with fixing everything, people get desperate when backed in corners.

 _Curious Spaniard: Este es un buen fanfiction . Realmente me gustaría ver más, No es que yo estoy forzando a escribir mucho más rápido , sino simplemente ( intentar ) para motivarte. Sí , hablo Inglés , sólo soy un sádico de ver a traducir esto al Traductor de Google . Muahahaha !_

 _After Google Translate: This is a good fanfiction . I would really like to see more, not that I am forced to write much faster, but just ( try ) to motivate you. Yes, I speak English , I'm just a sadist seeing translate this into Google Translate . Muahahaha !_

Good motivation, evil sadist.

After Google Translate: Buena motivación, sádico mal.

 _Este es un buen fanfiction . -Realmente me gustaría ver más, No es que yo estoy forzando a escribir mucho más rápido , sino simplemente ( intentar ) para motivarte. Sí , hablo Inglés , sólo soy un sádico de ver a traducir esto al Traductor de Google . Muahahaha !_

 _-The Insane One_

 _After Google Translate: This is a good fanfiction . I would really like to see more, not that I am forced to write much faster, but just ( try ) to motivate you. Yes, I speak English , I'm just a sadist seeing translate this into Google Translate . Muahahaha !_

 _-The Insane One_

That copy paste of evil though…

After Google Translate: Esa goma de la copia del mal, aunque …

 _TranslatorVerII: Huh, I took the Responsibility to translate "Curious Spaniard"s Review for you (Due to me having NOTHING to do All day):_

 _This is a good fanfiction . I would really like to see more, not that I am forced to write much faster, but just ( try ) to motivate you. Yes, I speak English , I'm just a sadist seeing translate this into Google Translate . Muahahaha !_

 _Lel, his message made me laugh a couple of times tho. Well, cya later incase there is another one who says something in another language and I don't have anything to do._

You don't have to do that, though I do read it faster that way, thanks for the help. Also yes, it was rather comical of a review.

 _icelord: ok I just finished_

 _first most of your info on how bad America or really any nation now days would kick there ass is right on they would not stand a chance_

 _That being said some of what you're doing would not fly 2 foot in a strong wind or even a magical wind_

 _so you do realize human experimentation which is exactly what you had them doing to EVERY noble would not fly if even one person involved talked to anyone everyone from the janitor to the president involved in this whole program would likely face a death sentence that kind of thing is VERY bad_

 _I do think you might get away with a few of the people "disappearing" say 1 of each element so they could get things started then use them to produce more and more as you said they were doing ... All you would need to do would be cover up where the gems came from and just say the scientists found out how to replicate their powers/magic._

Shh, don't let the press find out, tell them we got it as a byproduct of wanting to make all nobles and commoners equal.

 _king Quinn the Last Heir: I'm drawn to this… I hope you can make a battle scene between Albani and the U.S I love it and hope to see more soon please keep it up_

There will be at least one, you can be sure of that, however I can't guarantee the length will be particularly long since let's be real here, Albion doesn't stand a chance.

* * *

Wardes and Agnes arrived at the port of Albion at last and quietly slipped off the ship and onto the floating island. From there, Wardes explained the next part of the plan to her in an inn while they rested.

"Alright, the next part of the plan will be to head south to the town of Birmingham and meet up with our contact where he will bring us to Londinium to see Reconquista's leader."

"So we're just gonna walk up to the guy?"

"Fear not, my spy is high in the ranks and so has enough power to arrange a meeting for us easily."

"Hmm, I feel like you're intentionally leaving out something Wardes…"

"Of course, you never know when you could get captured by Reconquista and end up being tortured by information, the less you know, the better."

"Hmph, well I suppose at this point I'm just your escort then aren't I?"

"Perhaps, but I still see you as an ally for now."

"I'll play along now Wardes but the moment you do something suspicious, I'm going to take you down."

"Sure sure, just be prepared then, for remember, I am a triangle class mage, Wardes the Lightning. And that's not the only trick up my sleeve…"

"So I assume we'll head out at dawn?"

"No, we'll rest here for an hour then head out in the dead of the night to avoid detection."

"What if we get lost?"

"Fear not, I am able to use my wind magic to sense our surroundings and use it to guide us."

"So basically I'll be blind while you see everything?"

"Now now, don't put it like that."

"If you weren't my one way to save the Princess I would have left on my own by now."

"Hah, just don't get too suspicious of me, we still have to trust each other for a while if we are to reach Reconquista's leader."

"I'm going to get a drink down at the bar and see if there's anything I can learn then."

"Very well, I'll just enjoy some food in my room then, posing as a rich merchant should be more than sufficient to convince them to send it personally."

"And a great way to get us mugged…"

"Fret not Agnes, no mugger can take me."

"Yea and then our cover will be blown, no thanks, I'll act as your guard instead."

"Ah, much appreciated."

"Call me if you need me."

With that, Agnes left to relax and stretch a little in the pub below while a conniving Wardes delivered final instructions to his liaison for tonight. Once the hour passed, a filled Wardes and quenched Agnes left the building and to head towards the city of Londinium. The trip was luckily uneventful but as the duo reached the stables, a shadowy figure crept up behind Agnes with a drugged cloth while she was retrieving a horse supposedly prepared for her.

"Mmmph!"

She struggled, anyone would, though the drug was strong, she could only move with so much force without a flow of oxygen. Her kicks were weakened and her arms were locked by the assailant, unable to free herself, she reached out towards the exit in an attempt to reach Wardes. The nobleman appeared, though not to her rescue, her final memory was of his smirk while she was subdued.

"Phew, I know you said she was a feisty one but that took a while…"

"She is one of the Princess' most trusted guard for a reason."

"Aye, well I'll take care of her now, you hurry to Cromwell with your report."

"Much appreciated, she really was getting way too suspicious and I couldn't risk it any longer once she exhausted her usefulness."

The traitorous Wardes left behind his companion and ventured to the castle to meet his lord.

"Cromwell…"

Seated atop his throne was the man in question, a ring of power situated on his finger while a kneeling Wardes with his head lowered was on the carpet.

"What is so urgent that you must tell me personally instead of through the usual messenger Wardes?"

"It is terrible my lord, Tristain had fallen…"

Silence reigned for a few moments as Cromwell was deep in thought.

"So the rumors are true…"

"Yes."

"And so? Who or what caused this?"

"It was the work of a faction calling themselves the Americans, I myself do not know much about them but they managed to secure the entire nation in less than an afternoon."

"Ridiculous!"

"I do not jest my lord, were it not for my quick wit and awareness, I would have been captured and rendered unable to report to you at all."

"Then what of the royal family? Do you know anything about their fates?"

"I do not, however, they are likely captured like the rest of the nobles."

"You say that the nobles are all imprisoned?"

"Yes my lord, I know not how but their influence managed to reach the port right as I was about to depart and many of the nobles were seen being apprehended."

"So this force is against nobles? Most peculiar…"

"They also seem to possess incredible weapons, the decision to leave the castle was made soon after they brought forth one of these machines."

"Machines? You mean golems?"

"No my lordship, their creations were beyond simple golems, the mechanical construct wields repeating muskets on both of its wings."

"You meant it flew?!"

"Indeed, it brought the invaders straight to the castle and brought them out after their mission with its weapons as cover."

"Do they have more?"

"I do not know, only one was shown and I fear it has yet to reveal its full potential since they were infiltrating with the intention of negotiations."

"Bah, I doubt they have more than one, if they truly wished to win the country over then a single ship would not be enough, meaning that is their only one! Forgo the attack on the remaining loyalists, we shall postpone their demise, for now we must attack while the enemy is still trying to secure its position in Tristain!"

"I shall inform the Generals at once my lord!"

"Go Wardes, join the invasion and bring me the head of their leader!"

"Of course, we shall take them by surprise with our supreme fleet!"

"I'll have a wind dragon prepared for you at the roost, most likely your old one had to be left behind yes?"

"Thank you lord Cromwell!"

With that, Wardes stepped out after a bow and headed to his chambers for some well deserved rest, postponing the task to a more reasonable time when the Generals he was supposed to inform were actually awake enough to consider a serious battle plan. Everything had gone along to plan though, in the chaos of the war, Wardes would locate the holding cells of the nobles and free all of them himself, naming himself the savior of Tristain while using the influence gained to aid Reconquista.

'Maybe I'll even be able to find Louise, she might have survived the initial attack on the academy and with my rescue, no doubt she will be swooned and wish to marry me on the spot!'

The next day, plans were made and resources were reallocated to accommodate for the invasion of Tristain. Most of the Generals criticized in private the tactical flaws of ignoring the loyalists completely and switching their focus but none spoke up directly to Cromwell fearing that any slight against him would jeopardize their positions in the future.

* * *

General Hoffman sat in his specially prepared office and looked through the military reports. After final checks last afternoon, the entire country was verified to be completely consolidated into the capital and Americo which were slowly joining into one. Prospector teams would be sent into the remains of the villages and noble manors to take anything valuable back to headquarters for processing and he would need to assign some of his men as guards.

'I'm really splittin' my men thin, gonna need to request more to be cleared from the President or I'll need to reduce border patrols for the next assignment…'

Taking an hour to file the request, Hoffman laid back into his chair. While he never liked working in an office environment, he was thankful for the quality of the furnishings provided, allowed him to unwind a little after tedious office work. He rubbed his eyes, strained from drafting the paper. He sent the document to the President, including in his message that he would require more men to carry out any more additional operations so as to put any plans for new ones on hold.

Hoffman carried on with more cases that needed his attention. One such problem was to induct into his men the various procedures they needed to follow regarding various situations. The protocols would be taught to them through a workshop they had to attend but the problem arose when they were in the field but forgot, a good solution to the problem would obviously be to give a soft copy to the techie of every squad but there were very real security issues with that.

To circumvent this, he had requested for a special data chip with a check in and out system to be used, that way the information would all be accounted for and the possibility for outside leakage would be reduced. The only complication was that such a measure would take time to fully implement and the techies would then need to be briefed on the new procedure, intel leaks were not to be tolerated regarding Halk and anyone responsible would be charged in the underground court by the President himself.

The reason for this was actually rather early into the occupation. One of the queen's musketeers had refused to surrender and accused the others as traitors for putting down their arms so easily. Unsure of the proper conventions, the soldiers tried to reason with her peacefully and failed, resulting in one of them getting fractured ribs from the musket impact. Shaking off the thought for now and counting it as resolved on his side, Hoffman turned to the next piece of paperwork, looking through the list of his last reassignable teams.

Each team consisted of five people, a techie who would deal with technology and communications, two non-lethal soldiers, a speaker and lethal soldier who carried a tranquilizer pistol and live fire assault rifle, enabling him to still be combat ready in a firefight not cleared for deadly force against locals. Of course, there were divisions with a member with a different loadout for special missions but those were currently busy with their own tasks.

Of the three teams he could reassign, there was one in the city peacekeeping which could be moved for now until the town gets larger, another was from the scouts which would now be used to mark out danger zones like goblin villages since their original mission of locating settlements has been completed so taking out one squad shouldn't be too detrimental.

The third was from border patrols but the main issue was in how pointless they were currently, beyond the occasional caravan or runaway commoner, there weren't any real threats so a squad or two missing would be fine. However, to lose any land they just claimed would completely piss off the President because in all the current reports, the power of the nobles was said to be ridiculously low and that they could not feasibly hope to actually stand a chance in a conflict of any scale.

An unnoticed takeover now would throw the situation into chaos so border patrols had to be tight as he didn't have the men to spare to retake any land lost. Hiding the problem wouldn't help either as the Men In Black would no doubt discover it eventually and report it to the President, making the situation even worse.

With that all said, the safest option was undoubtedly to reassign two scout teams, slashing their manpower by a third. With two teams, he could afford to approve two Prospector expeditions at once. He would let the officials handle the specifics like the route and supplies to bring but he did remember that orders said to not allow a single American life be lost or else a full scale retaliation would be launched, the blame of any further deaths falling onto the General to take.

Missiles wouldn't be authorized by unless their foothold was being challenged so an attack was the only way to fight, the higher ups didn't want any civilian casualties beyond any necessary and the science guys wanted the nobles for their power, convincing the General by agreeing to bypass some safety protocols and slip some experimental weapons to him on the grounds of field testing if requested.

It wasn't technically a bribe, just an agreement in exchange for unofficially extending orders of absolute non-lethality to all mages instead of just important targets like royalty. Of course, these were unofficial changes and so in dire situations, original orders took precedence to save American lives or the lives of designated nobles. Hoffman sent out the file and the expeditions were scheduled to begin tomorrow.

With only two teams to work with, the mappers set the routes in opposite directions with each of the journeys covering five settlements. Each team had an army truck allocated to transport goods and for their travel. With two batches of people in each, space was limited so only five areas could be fully stripped before they had to return with their loot for it to be offloaded and processed.

The estimated time for each mission was two to three days depending on the amount of valuables remaining since some of the fortune was taken by the commoners when they left. This would make it so that it would take around four more pairs of expeditions before everywhere was accounted for, requiring five to ten days in total to clear the island's settlements for renovation when required.

The reason for this was that while the city's resources would last it for some time, eventually, people would need to be sent back to work on farming lest the city starved. Metal was also an issue as large scale transmutation technology was still in the works and so mining the raw ore and processing it was still necessary. Of course, the ore would be shipped to America for processing rather than allow it to be smelted in the inefficient old ways used in Halk.

* * *

A week had passed since the salvaging operations began and they had been completed, summarized reports flowed into the President's office pertaining to the results. They had gathered about five hundred kilos of valuables which would be sorted and evaluated before a final report could be given but at a glance, the cache was estimated to have a net worth of a couple trillion dollars.

'With this we've milked Tristain of all its easily cashable resources, now we actually have to work for anything else. I guess we have to tech up any mines in the area and extract the metals within if we want more…'

With that, the President stamped the seal of approval on the document he had been working on regarding mining and set it aside for his secretary later. He then picked up the next document and it was apparently a delayed message from General Hoffman, his men were apparently stretched drastically thin to the point of a security breach and requested reinforcements in bulk.

He had always been aware of the problems faced when allowing a large military force into Halk but it seemed like he had to make a decision here or real issues would arise. He messaged his temples at the dilemma, on one hand a larger military force was a near necessity if he intended to continue the occupation but the issues of securing trustable people was real.

All soldiers allowed into Halk had sworn an oath of absolute secrecy, agreeing to be detained indefinitely or executed if they spread, or were suspected of aiding in the spreading of any and all information on Halk. Few were willing to do so even with the large sum of money offered in return as the pledge also denied them any days off back in the real world and any outside contact would be cut off, no risks were to be taken.

The President was faced with quite the conundrum, there had to be a way for this to work easier, surely there was… Knowing it was long overdue that he resolve it, the man in charge put forth his full effort to come up with a solution, looking out the reinforced glass windows as he pondered a possible consensus.

After a while, a few ideas entered his mind which seemed feasible, he made a note of them in his mind and moved on to other matters, which was the issue of noble infants. The science team had suggested for them to be put up for adoption but warned of possible outcomes. Since the child was noble in blood, he likely possessed magic which the machine could not leach below four years of age.

The average person had infantile amnesia up to around four years of age so they wouldn't remember their parents very clearly but if they had no idea whatsoever, then their foster parents had to eventually tell the child, at which point he may suffer from shock because of being lied to his entire life and having the blood of the oppressors flowing through him.

On the other hand, the parents might secretly abuse the child for his noble heritage so selecting the adoptive family properly was important as well. They might treat him as an outcast along with other commoners which could possibly escalate exponentially assuming the child survives long enough. No one wants an underground noble fight club in the city, it would cause more problems than it would solve.

The other possible option which the ex-nobles themselves requested was for their children to be put into a childcare until their rehab was completed. Though then the issue came up of what to do with the children of those who have already been executed like Mott, the only sensible option then would be for them to be put up for adoption but then the question was who could adopt them? It was a sensitive and complicated issue that would be controversial regardless of which option was chosen.

He would need to discuss this with a moral ethics expert in the future but for now the President decided to hold on to the children in the temporary nursery of Area 52. Relaying the instructions to his staff to schedule such a meeting and the matters regarding what to do with the infants, the President checked the time incidentally as he leaned back into his seat and saw that he had worked for much longer than he usually did. With a crack of his strained neck, he saw fit to relax for a bit.

'I didn't think this would generate so much paperwork, I wish I could divide up the jobs more but the less that know about Halk, the better, it makes an emergency cut off of the portal and purging of all involved personnel easier… Of course, such a course of action will only be carried out when there is a security leak so as long as that doesn't happen then all will be well, I only hope I can tidy up Halk within my term lest the next leader messes things up…'

* * *

A/N: Do you all actually enjoy reading the parts about what's going on behind the scenes, within the city and administration by the side characters? I mostly write it to show progress and how far into the consolidation of power they are but if you guys want me to just cut it out, skip the politics and go straight to invading Halkeginia, that is possible, just that it might be over in like four to six chapters, seven maximum, then I'll just have to move on to the other continents or cover other races.

I'm quite sure at some point I will use time skips in between nations since I expect it isn't very fun to just read the same thing happening over and over again, with just a change to Germania or Gallia instead of Tristain. So far the pacing can be said to be rather slow though, ten chapters and then the invasion of Albion finally takes shape, though I'm sure it'll speed up once the ball gets rolling, after all, there's only so much filler I can squeeze into the story before I am out of ideas and am forced to move to the main plot.

As always, review, favourite and follow if you've enjoyed. Don't forget to check out my other stories, community and poll as well. Story status information can be found on my profile and you can make suggestions on my forum.


	11. Chapter 11: Army

A/N: Alright, finally a new chapter after months. So much for more than one chapter before I go back to the land of gaming… Being honest this chapter was close to completion ages ago but I just never finished it up lol. This season of Anime being rather lackluster didn't help either but it's done so hey, maybe it did.

* * *

 _NexusPrime42: It's going to end up like the battle of Alnus hill all over again._

Now that's not nice, America isn't going to kill locals willy nilly, they have tranquiliser weapons so it'll all be okay!

 _The Keeper of Worlds: While true compared to similar moments in history it is a tamer takeover, it still hits me on a moral level how this was a "takeover and fix to our views, never ask" stance on the whole world they found. It's egotism and greed. Call me a moral nut, but there were other ways to do things._

Sure there were, most of them involved either removing the nobles from power or accepting such a barbaric society as a trade partner though. I think this is much more fun than boring political drabble and frankly I can't write it well enough to be interesting.

 _king Quinn The Last Heir: I still love the story keep it up...man I can't wait to see the look on Albion face when the u.s. gives them a rude awakening._

Albion is going to get destroyed!

 _Guest: god bless the enclave_

God Bless America!

 _Guest: This is my opinion but I think we all would like some action so yes let's get to it. I never liked Wardes and would love to read about him getting blown up from a missile._

Missile seems a bit harsh and overtly destructive but I suppose I can set something up, maybe.

 _Pinkpower: Well, as for Putin, ofc I meant not just Vladimir Putin himself, but the whole Russian Federation. RF has a good intelligence service, so I guess Moscow found out that there is a portal almost as soon as USA started sending military units there. Thus, I think it would be logical if you add RF in your story (not cliched, please)._

But, but… This land belongs to America! I concede that it would get boring eventually so adding an antagonist country that could stand a chance is worthwhile but I have other plans besides Putin.

 _Delaybad: Please do something about your need to address so many reviews in the chapter, your replies this time have taken more than 1/3 of the chapter. Please just PM your response to reviews from now on and only add it to your notes in the chapter if you feel that it's important for the other readers to read it as well. I'm guessing that around 1/4 of the story's word count is your responses to reviews and notes by now and that's very misleading for new readers as well._

 _Aside from that, keep up the good work._

I knew this would pop up eventually. I already added a disclaimer at the first chapter regarding this but I'll put one here as well and elaborate further. This story normally has three thousand plus words a chapter before adding reviews. The reason I do this is because whenever I read a story and the author only answers via private messages, the other readers, and myself, with similar questions as the ones in the review go unanswered.

Sure you can argue that I should only include the ones with important information but then the Guests feel left out since they can't get messages. As for adding the review itself into the story, unlike most authors, it is for context's sake because I always read responses to reviews on other stories and have no clue what they are addressing.

My method is far from perfect but it's my preference so I'll stick with it for now, hope it doesn't bug anyone too much and sorry about the word count inflation but if you want a rough number, the story can be said to be at thirty three thousand words, though obviously it is more, not too far off from your quarter estimate.

 _ATP: for great chapter is daughter of Albion Archduke and was killed by Albion king James is daughter of viceroy who was Archduke friend and died defending him is her friend, becouse Tiff mother was good for her-she treat her like younger sister orphanage live thanks to Mathilda money,which he get by robbing nobles disliked other nobles and love only Tiff and children - be good for them, and Mathilda is yours. had only 10 modern guns/M.16,AK 47,Enfield/ and Tiger. of the story was not translated, so i knew nothing about H bombs from soviet sub. is on Baka tsuki - Main project - Zero no tsukaima , most informations is about size of girls breasts._

 _is daughter of ARchduke, who was killed by Albion King for his elven girlfriend is daughter of widowed viceroy, who died defending Archduke. mother was like second mother for Matchilda dislike nobles, but care about children, becouse they are her father wwwwwww retainers children - she treat them as her retiners, like good noble should. wwwwwwwww.I think, that Mathilde think that she is last true noble - but she do not hate others wwwwwwwww. She rob nobles, but only very rich - and he never killed anybody. is in Westwood is in Westwood Village. had only 10 modern had only 10 modern guns/Volume13,ch.6/ is on Baka is on Baka tsuki./zero no tsukaima/_

 _. is daughter of albion is daughter of albion Archduke .Matchilda is daughter of viceroy who died defending . had only 10 modern guns and one tank/Tiger/Pope had only 10 modern guns Baka tsuki-main project-zero no tsukaima -mostly translated-Baka tsuki-main project-zero no tsukaima - 3 mangas - Elves - had many modern weapons, but that part of novel was not had many modern weapons. Sorry, but my reviev get changed._

 _Tiff is daughter of Albion is Daughter of Albion is daughter of Albion , she is heir to Albion , she is heir to Albion crown._

Great, more review issues… Sigh, it seems to be getting worse, someone help him before his reviews become mush… I'm not even going to respond beyond this and just condense the information for anyone who wants to know besides me.

Tiffania is daughter of Albion Archduke and was killed by Albion king James..

Mathilda is daughter of widowed male viceroy who was Archduke's friend and died defending him.

Mathilda believes she is the last true noble and only robs the rich, never killing.

Orphans are Mathilda's father's retainer's children.

Romania only had 10 modern guns - M16, AK 47, Enfield and Tiger.

Elves have many modern weapons.

 _Lander Blazer: Huh, that's actually rather good for a crack fic :p_

 _Thanks god USA is not THAT bad in real life, at least not anymore._

 _Still, I'm expecting a greater fight from the mages:_

 _As you said, transmuting tanks to crush soldiers - Earth Mages_

 _Creating golems so big bullets don't even faze it, making them rely on heavy weapons - Earth Mages_

 _Wind blades that can cut through steel, and are invisible - Wind Mages_

 _Lighting bolts and strikes to fry any machines - Wind Mages_

 _Tornados, raining soldiers everywhere - Wind Mages._

 _Fireballs, cooking people alive - Fire Mages_

 _Explosive fireballs with all the power of a Bazooka - Fire Mages._

 _Ice spikes, not that great, but works for intimidation - Water mages._

 _Tsunamis - Water Mages._

 _Of course, to do any of what I suggested, it would require at least either a triangle mage (at the least) or a group of mages chanting together. It would not faze the superior army, but would slow them down._

 _Also, let's not forget Cromwell's zombie ring, and how America almost always gets f**ked up by zombies in movies. Can you imagine it? A zombie army of nobles?_

 _Also, the VERY pissed off water spirits that wants the ring back._

 _The flying WOODEN ships will be easy to destroy though, very much so._

 _Question: Will Wales get the chance to meet with Henrietta?_

Thanks for the review. I suppose the nobles could put up more of a fight but remember, triangle mages are few and far inbetween, squares even more so. Sure, a bunch of weak nobles could channel the spell together but do keep in mind, magic is delicate and if focus is lost, for example when one of chanting mages die, it gets disrupted.

The easiest to pull off would of course be fireballs but it is easy to imagine that if such a threat actually escalated to a high enough degree, fireproof gear would start to roll out and they would be worse off than they started. I suppose it would work for a while but it is ultimately a war of attrition on their loss.

Of course it would slow them down, putting rocks in their way would also slow America down. Though I do see what you mean by that. However, do understand that not every noble is as zealous as Louise when it comes to sacrificing yourself to hold back the enemy. Even if they were, such a situation would only serve to prolong the inevitable and weaken the last stand. Then again maybe that's what they want?

I remember the ring but I'm not exactly sure how to use it. Oh and the President will probably mention it at some point but in the fine print of the forms, it is signed that they agreed to a certain something in the event that a large enough threat presented itself in Halk that required extreme methods to resolve with minimal casualties.

Water Spirit huh? I'll deal with it when US takes over Gallia.

Wood Ships versus anti-air guns with incendiary round… I think the result is clear enough with regular rounds so no need for more detail lol.

As for your actual question, most likely but perhaps not as soon as you expect.

 _Deamiel: Please! Please I beg you on my knees this is a diamond mine so please update! I love the idea and humorous aspect of it. You have my full support. Nice Chapter ;)_

Diamond mine? I wish! This is, at most, a copper mine… Diamond mines are stories which get a thousand follows and favorites in under a week. Tons of Zero no Tsukaima stories after this have already gotten more follows and favorites than me… *Insert Jealousy of a Thousand Suns Here* I appreciate the support though, keeps me going.

 _tylermech66: sorry, I don't usually do crack fics, especially uber patriotic ones, so I barely could read halfway through this chapter. but I can see the appeal, I'm sure you'll have much more appreciative reader than me :D_

I understand, the story isn't for everyone, glad you checked it out!

* * *

A month had passed since the course began and a select few nobles were finally allowed to be released into the public. The number totalled to five, with the rest either deemed to require an extension due to their background like Henrietta or had not scored well enough to warrant a successful pass but were allowed to transfer a percentage of their score into the re-module.

They were split into different areas of the city and allowed to blend in with the commoners. Most of them had a family still in the course but only got through on their own and had decided to try to earn some money for themselves first so as to better support their relatives once they were allowed out. The ex-nobles were assigned new houses just like the commoners and given a suggested cover story and identity they could use if they wanted to hide being nobles in the past.

The reformed nobles knew of what would happen to them if they misbehaved, having signed a long legal agreement which informed them of everything they needed to know before being released. There was of course the chance of them being recognized and scorned so for the first week, they would be protected and kept under MiB secret surveillance.

The public had been made aware of the noble re-education programme a week prior but there was no guarantee everyone would be alright with their oppressor living equally among them, they would likely prefer the ex-nobles be tortured and executed, or at least put lower in the hierarchy than them.

The Tristainian commoners had been assured that the might of America had neutralized the mage's ability to do magic, reducing them to normal commoners which, barring their attitude that was supposed to be fixed in the de-noblization programme, were on equal footing with everyone else now. For now, crime in the city was non-existent thanks to the efforts of the MiB peacekeepers and general lack of nobles, as well as low wealth of people to begin with.

Eventually a monetary divide would form as businesses were set up, children were born and workers were hired, leaving those who didn't work in the ditch where they would likely fester and rot, turning to crime for their funds. There was an easy way around this though, which was to provide an unemployment benefit. It wouldn't cost much since the money was extremely deflated in Halk to the extent that prices were only around ten percent of normal.

However, a different problem would then arise, that people would purposely stop seeking jobs to leach off the benefit. It was a commonplace problem even on Earth so there is no doubt that it would happen in Halk sooner or later as people wisened up to the money circulating freely. There was one way that seemed to present no problems though, only it would go against everything Americans believed in to do it.

The answer, would be Communism, though of course not in its fullest sense. The most glaring issue with Communism in the Soviet Union was that the people working in higher management weren't satisfied with the amount they were paid and so siphoned funds into their own personal accounts, completely destroying the equal income ideal.

However, the situation now was different, the money in Halk was essentially worthless in America. The plan was to have American managers be hired to work these companies while being hired by the state. Though of course, there would still be some corruption such as Halkeginian shopkeepers who could pocket the money but that was easily circumvented by having proper checks and balances.

Sure they could unofficially raise prices and pocket the extra but the idea was that any Halkeginian that worked would receive an amount set by the state, determined based on the prosperity of the nation, any corruption would overall hurt them in the long run which the government made sure to remind them of.

While this deterred most offenders, some may still do so in the end. This was where the loan scheme was planned to come into play. Unlike loans on Earth, the value that needed to be repaid would not come into effect as long as the loan was repaid in successfully by the time stated. This allowed people to get money if they were in a pinch without the fear of loss as long as they confident they could pay it back.

Such methods were impossible to enact into America with the current way the economy was and so they would be tested first in Halk, though they couldn't be perfectly effective forever, more and more Halkeginians would move up the ranks, requiring more policies to be enacted to circumvent corruption and prevent unnecessary money being given out to those who couldn't be bothered to contribute to society rather than those who couldn't manage to.

Hopefully the test proved to be effective and that the Tristain economy could prosper under this system long enough to be a convincing point when it was time for small changes in the American system based on what was being used here as the results would no longer be biased. Hopefully the people didn't just rebel after some time, if they did then the government might have to take this seriously and deploy a full scale army to prevent a revolution.

* * *

As Americo progressed gradually, the Albion invasion force was slowly mobilized. A total of a thousand dragon rider mages were rallied along with almost all their ships. Each ship was then loaded with commoner armies consisting of spearmen, pikemen, swordsmen, shielders, some musketeers and other types of soldiers.

The commoners in the ships never wanted to fight but that was the only way to ensure their family's safety at this point with the strife of civil war. Now they were forced to kill civilians and they would obey, killing with the only thought in mind being that with their survival, their wife and kids would be safe.

Wardes sat in the war council as the generals threw possible strategies back and forth between one another to best determine the most suitable combination of plans which would lead to sure victory. He wasn't much of a large scale thinker and so was just there as a formality since he would be leading the dragon rider's charge.

Of course it was a great honour but these pre-war discussions just dulled the sensation into numbness until the actual thing. He would also have to deal with the formal surrender of the new government since he would be the one most ahead. Another responsibility would be the after battle reports, he was never good at those, too much sprucing up to do to make it sound better.

'Maybe we can get Romania to help us distract them if things take a turn for the worse, say they are outlawing Brimirism or something, wouldn't that be fun?'

His thoughts continued to wander as the generals droned on in the background, finding fault in every idea thrown onto the table. Looking around, he saw the leader of their religious division, Cardinal Aries, just about as bored out of his mind as Wardes was. He didn't blame the man, the Cardinal's presence was just a formality at best, so as to allow Reconquista to continue using the excuse that they were doing this for religious purposes.

Wardes' mind eventually reached back to when he saw Cromwell, the most prominent thing being the mysterious purple ring now situated on his finger. Surely it wasn't from a wedding, even Tristain would have heard of that. It couldn't have been a random ornament he picked up and took a liking to either, most of his other jewels were of seemingly higher tier.

'I guess it could be some kind of artifact? Though then that begs the question of what exactly it does…'

He cracked his neck as it had stiffed from staring blankly ahead of him the whole time.

'Well whatever it does, I just hope it doesn't have any side effects…'

The meeting ended an hour later and he left to check on his new dragon. He hadn't been with it for long so the amount of trust between them was just barely adequate for him to pull off some of his more tougher evasive maneuvers without a high risk of death. A lot of concentration was needed to successfully coerce the dragon to move though, most of his best tricks involved making the enemy think he was going to get shot by going close to the projectile before dodging.

Such a move was surely effective but it took years of training with his old partner to perfect it. His new partner, who he just now decided to name Lamilean, was miraculously obedient enough that he could just about get it to follow long enough for it to work, the issue was, it was still green, never used in battle before.

'Damn, did they really have no more spare dragons besides these inexperienced ones?!'

WIth a heavy sigh, Wardes dismounted his new companion and left for the barracks to rest. He managed to get about an hour of sleep in for the afternoon before being disturbed. A royal guard awoke him and informed him of Cromwell's call.

'The day of the invasion draws near, Cromwell said he would ask for me when he finalized the plans to give me something, has that finally come?

He kneeled before his lord and bowed.

"Lord Cromwell, what is it you wish of me?"

"The plans have been approved Wardes, the fleet shall fly in a week when the island is closest to Tristain."

"That is most wonderful news my lord, I only hope the time we spent preparing did not allow them to fortify their defences too much."

"Bah, there is nothing they can do, within the month we shall have Tristain under our control and then we can mop up the loyalists!"

"Of course Lord Cromwell!"

"Ah right, I almost forgot, I have a gift for you to use during the invasion."

With a signal of his hand, the royal guard holding the tray brought it forward to the wind mage. On it was a strange weapon which Wardes had never seen before. He picked it up like he would a musket, as that was what it resembled.

"What is this?"

"It is a musket of some sort, enchanted with Fire, Earth and Wind."

"Truly?"

"Our scouts found it in the ruins of a castle we took from the loyalists. After examination from some of our best mages, it seems to use fire magic to launch the projectile out, wind magic to speed it up further, then earth magic to load a new bullet into the barrel."

"Why this is most astounding!"

"Unfortunately we cannot recreate it as none of our mages are skilled enough in all three elements to successfully duplicate the enchantment. The weapon has a total of five shots left, make good use of it."

"Thank you my lord! I shall do my best to repay you for this most generous reward!"

"See that you do."

Wardes left the court with his repeating musket in hand. Once safely in the privacy of his quarters, he looked over his prize more carefully.

'This will surely be useful when I run out of willpower to fuel my spells since I no doubt will in such a sustained conflict.'

He carefully looked into the barrel while readying a wind spell incase and examined it through the wind flow.

'It indeed seems to have an interesting design unlike any other musket, I wonder if five bullets will be enough though… Like I can force them to hit with wind magic if I conserve some for the purpose before I run out but just how much time can this buy me?'

He laid the gun against the wall and laid on his bed to get more rest.

'Maybe i should use it as one shot kill for their generals instead…'

And with that final thought, Wardes drifted off into a nap which he would only get to look back on for a while longer after he awoke.

* * *

As the week progressed, Tristain underwent its own military changes. The President had just stamped the seal of approval on the form to solve military shortage in Halk. The army and MiB working in Halk would be merged to create a single organization, the Army of Black. Sure it sounded lame but it had been approved and so would be carried through.

As the forces merged with the former MiB members working as the intelligence and spec ops division of the army, the normal members saw a slight increase in pay as they were now considered a higher rank than those of the regular defense force. The portal was pumped up to full power as well in preparation for reinforcements.

In the following afternoons, APCs, tanks, helis, jeeps and even jets were sent through the portal into Halk. Emergency construction teams were deployed as well and erected a large perimeter surrounding the academy to store all these vehicles in. Near the end, some anti-aircraft guns were also towed into the place to fight against dragons.

With the invasion, unbeknownst to them, just two days away, the reinforcements were finally completed and the defense force was boosted to an increase of up to five hundred percent. Hoffman immediately assigned his new troops around the border and in strategic locations before sending the remainder on more mundane tasks such as helping the professor's research teams, peacekeeping, ex-noble monitoring at Area 52 and other miscellaneous duties that needed to be done.

Seeing as the final measures which needed to be taken were complete, Hoffman now finally had time to look through the last of his paperwork for the week unless something unexpectedly disastrous happened. At the very bottom of the pile, added long ago but marked as unimportant and not urgent, was the file for a certain blue haired Princess. As he read through the file, he sighed slightly.

'Did we really just put her and her dragon into a coma for all this time? I mean, I suppose they need only awake when the mission is drawing near for rehab but completely sucking away their consciousness for so long is rather much…'

He placed the file back, setting it aside for when they would be needed, and left his office for some coffee in the break room. In said room, he met up with Johnson and Smith.

"Hey agents, haven't seen you guys in a while!"

"Oh hey Hoffman, get a load of this!"

The general looked over to Johnson's plate and saw a humongous steak.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup, was just about to dig in before you showed up!"

"Where'd you get that from anyway?"

"Zelinsky let me have it. He was rather pissed when I got back with that wind quartz in the jeep but when I tried to explain and accidentally spilled something onto a bunch of other things, he thanks me and called me a genius before offering me anything he could do."

"So you asked for a steak?"

"Absolutely!"

"You know, having some form of favour from Zelinsky is really useful, the man drives a real hard bargain. I won't say asking for a steak was stupid but there were plenty of other things you could have done…"

"Well I'm a simple man."

"I suppose to each his own, now are you gonna eat that or what?"

"You gotta savour things like this Smithy, didn't anyone teach you that?"

Just then, the base intercom came to life as all available Men in Black agents and important personel were summoned to the meeting room.

"Dammit, now it's gonna get cold…"

"You can stay here Johnny, I'll fill you in later."

"Thanks, I just hope it's somethin' interesting this time."

"Who knows, maybe we finally pissed off the nobles and they got some other nation to attack us."

"Oh wait, I forgot the sauce!"

Johnson ran off to the canteen's stalls to get some of his favorite secret sauce. Sighing at his partner's antics, Smith headed towards the venue on his own, guessing what it would be about. A heavy atmosphere could be felt the moment he stepped into the room and looking up to the screen, standing out in the darkened room, he understood why.

An armada of flying ships geared up fully with cannons and dragon knight flanks were built up along the edge of a floating landmass. With each passing minute, the army grew ever larger as another ship appeared behind the clouds or a new squad of dragon knights joined their ranks. The MiB soon poured in and eventually even Johnson made it in time as he hadn't been able to control himself in eating the steak slowly. Hoffman, sure of everyone's attendance, began the briefing..

"As you can see, they're clearly planning something."

The clouds suddenly cleared at this point and the enemy flagship was revealed.

"Hmph, damn mages. Our scouts at the border had a bad feeling and so used the telescope at the guard towers to take a peek in the direction of where Albion is supposed to be. He spotted something strange and requested a stronger one from headquarters. It only arrived after a day, today, and is what's transmitting this to us now."

Lighting up the room slightly since the projection no longer needed to be as clear, Hoffman continued his address.

"Judging from the distance, the army is predicted to attack soon. I've already ordered the anti-air guns to be shipped in that direction but I believe that the casualties on the local side will be high if this war happens."

Smith and Johnson looked towards each other somewhat reluctantly.

"Therefore, command has decided to send saboteurs into their ranks to spread chaos and disrupt the invasion. Since this will likely be the first real mission in this world, we'll of course have to send in our two veterans. You know who you are so stay here once the meeting's over."

Smith and Johnson sighed as they lamented that their free time had come to an end once again.

"Of course, sending in just two people to stop an army is ridiculous so we'll be sending in other MiB members as well."

After announcing the names of those to be transferred to this operation, Hoffman stressed again the need to minimize local casualties and adjourned the session, letting the briefing for the mission be handled by the higher ups. The head agent of MiB, known only as Agent K, stepped forward and turned to brief his team of six men.

"As you all know, you'll be the team to infiltrate the island and cause confusion. As for how, you will head to the Port City of La Rochelle and there, a man will teach you how to operate the ships and send you there. It's a one way trip though, you'll need to find your own transport back."

"What about equipment sir?"

"You'll be allowed one tranq weapon each and Johnson will handle the live fire SMG."

"What?!"

"You have something to say Smith?"

"No sir…"

"Then get moving, any other items are fine as well, just make sure not to carry too much that you get spotted easily."

"Yes sir!"

With a resounding affirmation, the agents moved out and proceeded to grab their equipment from the armory.

* * *

A/N: And finally, Albion's invasion is beginning. See, I told you I'd start it soon. So far votes are one to zero in favour of removing filler so unless that changes, the story is going to move a whole lot faster unless I say screw it and write filler anyway since it's only one vote but that's not important for now.

As always, review, favourite and follow if you've enjoyed. Don't forget to check out my other stories, community and poll as well. Story status information can be found on my profile and you can make suggestions on my forum. Seriously, review, or I'll stop writing again...


	12. Chapter 115: Election

AN: So… It's been over a year… Didn't think it'd reach this state but I'm not dead if you're wondering about that. This isn't a full chapter so don't get your hopes up but I hope you enjoy the short omake about the new governor to celebrate Canada's immigration website crash and the obvious event following it.

I'll also be moving reviews to the bottom to clear clutter before the Chapter and this is as good a place for such an announcement I guess. Also, if you are easily offended, which at this point I don't know why you're still reading the story, don't read this election Chapter, it is purely for the laughs only so if you can't take a joke, skip it and hope for Chapter 12 to come before next year lol…

* * *

In the depths of Tristain's city, the new governor was currently being elected. It came between two candidates who successfully slandered the others out of the race. One was hailed as a prodigious mage named Hilda Rogers who used to hold standing with the commoners before falling from grace after a slavery scandal where they were tortured into mindless slaves which acknowledged her as their master.

Now, seeing as she had the best reputation, she was the representative for the Nobles' Faction while the Commoners' Faction was led by Dolan Truman, a well known merchant who fiercely campaigned under the promise of banning Brimirism, kicking out all the nobles and walling off a section of Americo specifically for them.

Since the city was still not yet fully developed, seats would be split based on the villages they came from with up to three seats each based on population while the city itself would be worth thirty. The total was that 94 seats were up for grabs and the election begun. Slanderfests disguised as rallies happened daily as the people cheered and booed for their respective candidates.

Surprisingly enough, a lot of people voted for Hilda despite her previous scandal and she managed to grab 4 of the 6 first seats but soon lost the lead when Dolan's speeches of Brimirism just being a Noble conspiracy to manipulate them spread and supporters who were previously going to vote for her to maintain their religion switched sides.

From then it all went downhill as the votes slowly trickled in and were counted by the MiB. The capital easily went to Dolan since they were in the forefront of the noble abuse in the city where they were most concentrated and the few villages which still went to Hilda were those who had good lords ruling at the time who actually cared for them and wanted to return the favor.

The polls ended at 3am the next day and the final result was 18:76, a landslide victory for Dolan. The man walked up onto the stage in his fancy business suit given by the MiB and proceeded to shower the people in gold while doing a victory dance and practically kicking the podium off the wooden platform.

It was then that he showed a thumbs up and proclaimed his ultimatum which he used as a _Trump_ card this election.

"I WILL MAKE AMERICO GREAT!"

* * *

A/N: You can treat this as Canon to the story if you want but I think making any more references to this beyond an Omake is going to get me killed or something similar. I once again apologize for the lack of chapters and for this but hey, I did tell you not to read it if it would offend you.

Review, favourite and follow if you've enjoyed. Don't forget to check out my other stories, community and poll as well. Story status information can be found on my profile and you can make suggestions on my forum.

* * *

 _king Quinn The Last Heir: Oh boy Albion is going to get their buttsung kicked_

Probably yeah, assuming I write the chapter before my death that is.

 _The Keeper of Worlds: And I guess I'm back to Devil's Advocate. Keeping Tabitha in a freaking medical coma, as their government tool after her uncle did that for the majority of her life...wow. Thanks corruption. Using a whole world as an economic Petri dish, that's quite wonderful!(heavy sarcasm). The sad thing is, the sheer propaganda from each world and views would make this whole mess a brutal moral, legal, and everything else nightmare at this rate._

 _It's getting to the point that while I can see this as an interesting story as a citizen of the USA, I cannot agree with the country in essence doing what the British did to us...which led to the USA in the first place. Only this is on a much grander scale with worse actions._

Let's call it helping her not wait before it is time shall we? The government tool part seems evil sure, but the President is only doing what is best for US to the point of treating everyone else as practically livestock or slaves. It's either that or the in-sovereignty of America at this point and his promise to the people was to clear the debt down to the very last cent, just that he never actually grasped the true meaning of his words until he saw all the paperwork.

I suppose you could see it as a 'what if US was like Germany, North Korea, Cuba and Russia combined' kind of story?

 _ATP:_ chapter, please continue, but what about Agnes? if you want her dead, remember to kill her in heroic way.I find Karin pet vampires names - Daphne and Amethyst, they could live on sweat, not blood and has some kind of magic.I find nothing else, so you could make them whatever your story has Tiger A, but without Saito and his magic, could not use it.

Does a year later count? Agnes probably won't die, she is the definition of rising up regardless of birth after all. For the vampires, anything about what kind of magic at all? Like Dark or Blood? I'll probably go with blood if not. Tiger tank should be easily commandeered as long as it is not out of ammo.

 _Lander Blazer: Filler? I just want blood, explosions and mass destruction! Let them Albionese come, turn them into swiss cheese, give them hell and turn everything into bloody carnage!_

 _Well, I guess seeing the two MiB agents go up in trouble in Albion to sabote them is going to be fun too, but I would very much like one massive war against them nobles :p_

 _Also, question. Elves are much more powerful than Nobles (like, by a factor of a hundred it seems). Will the elves give America any troubles?_

 _Also, the other void mages, will they appear?_

I'm sorry, really I am, though I don't want or expect an apology but I want an apology to be heard nonetheless.

I hope it will, they brought plenty of explosives so…

Elves have the barrier thingy which I will see as basically infinite protection unless anti-magic is used but let's face it, that is a high level spell and if the worst happens, we can just nuke them, they live in the desert anyway so we're not losing much.

Void mages will probably becomes like Louise but I'll probably give each a specific scene.

 _Regulardarklink: I say keep up the filler's, it's a way to connect with your readers._

I myself am considering that now because filler is honestly easier to write and helps creativity flow so the Chapters should be written faster if I do…

 _Guest: Okay okay I reviewed are you happy? up the good work._

I am, but according to my brain, dammit brain, I wasn't happy enough, sorry…

 _Renegade of Sanity: This makes me wonder what would happen if the USA and Halkegina went to war though. Now I know if you put Halk and the US on the same planet, the US would stomp halk's ass. Heck, they wouldn't even have to use force, they could literally buy all of Halk if they want to._

 _However, Halk is on another world. Now let's say the US manages to open up a world gate in tristian, but only to get a rifle division, a motorised division, and mechanised division though. We'll say each is around 15,000 soldiers in length and we'll throw in a squadron consisting of 12 fighter jets and 12 Apaches as well._

 _Soon as everyone and everything gets through, the portal closes and the over 45,000 soldiers are now stuck on a foreign world for the next ten years. This means they have no way to replenish lost ammunition, fuel or troops._

 _Now things will go smoothly at first, but things will become more difficult as they start to lose ammo, fuel, food and troops. There's also the multitude of unknown diseases that they're unprepared for._

 _And soon as they conquer Tristian, not only would they have to deal with guriella warfare from mages and commoners, but all of Halkegina as well. Despite what many fanfics tell you, not all the commoners aren't instantly gonna join the invading US army because of democracy. They don't even know what democracy is. They're more likely to defend the monarchy, which they are more familiar and comfortable with rather than fight for an ideal they know nothing about._

 _Also, mages aren't completely defenseless to modern military weapons, though I think it would take a triangle class or higher to do so._

 _fire mages could burn troops, set fire to large parts of the battlefield and with enough effort, melt the treads or wheels of vehicles rendering them useless. Heck, they could easily destroy a tank by splashing it with oil or some other highly flammable liquid and setting it ablaze. People have done it and successfully in real life too_

 _Earth mages could manipulate the terrain, create walls to block against rifle fire and possibly machine gun fire along with creating golems for assault or to use as a distraction._

 _Wind magics could blow away troops and make their weapons a lot less accurate. You try to aim while surrounded by a tornado._

 _Water mages. The human body is 90% water, need I say more._

 _Also, higher level mages are naturally attuned to their element, which means they can sense it with ease and practically gives them a sixth sense._

 _Plus, Romania has literally been collecting a bunch of weapons that have been dropping in from earth ranging from muskets to rifles, RPGs and tanks. So One of the countries will be at least somewhat familiar with the tech they use._

 _I'll continue this later_

You aren't wrong, like you truly aren't. Just, blood bending isn't mentioned at all as far as I know so it is either forbidden or cannot be done. Do remember, they have literally not had any proper confrontation at all beyond the capture of the academy since I'm moving the story along at a pace that even a snail would call slow. Rest assured that, while I had my own ideas already, I have noted down your arguments and will be sure to use them for when the total war actually breaks out on Halk.

navyfield90: How about sending CJ to halkeginia?

GTA M*****F***ER!

I mean, I'm pretty sure it's been done right? No need to bring in another one man army here man...


End file.
